A piece of love and kindness for everyone
by Ark19
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is many things, and one of them is kind. Life can be both funny and lovely when you have kindness in it. So see what happens in the life of the One for All inheritor when his kindness just flows. Prepare for a life of fun moments and daily shenanigans in the life of a boy who just has a huge heart and the ladies that look for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I just had to throw this out, here, for those who follow my other fic of Izuku,Todoroki and Katsuki worry not, that one is getting a chapter soon. Now! Up to fun times full of fluff and comedy for this is what happens when you put a cinnamon roll between people who needed sugar. **

**Oh I should clarify, I am not going to retell cannon, there is no fun in that for this story, so prepare for the randomness that is life. **_**"The only thing predictable in life is that is unpredictable."**_

**Let's roll! **

**Prologue.- The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference. So wake up mister Midoriya… wake up and run damn it! **

Izuku Midoriya. Inheritor of the torch of heroism, the quirk of the symbol of peace. One for All. Quick of mind and quick of his feet. Someone who had the spirit of a true hero inside of him. One who could surely face the dangers of life and villainy!

Was lost. A student with a bag in his back was now running like a lunatic.

He was so excited about his first day in U.A that he ended up missing his station and had to run to get to the school, he was thankful of his training with All Might had done wonders for his strength. However, his running ability was all thanks to avoiding bullies and having to rush to events to get a special edition of an All Might figurine.

He wouldn't admit that out loud though. He had learned the hard way certain hobbies were better kept to oneself.

As he ran making his way to the bus stop that he knew would drop him in U.A he clashed with a girl that was walking out of an alley. The result of the kinetic energy that had been accumulated through running brought the only possible development.

Both fell on their behinds, letting out undignified yelps as the sudden sensation of concrete.

"Ow… sorry!" Izuku without wasting a moment offered his hand to the girl. Now that he was seeing her, he saw she was wearing a sailor uniform, she had blond hair and her cheeks gave her a look that seemed to show she was blushing. Izuku couldn't avoid noticing she had a really pretty face.

The girl looked at Izuku with curiosity and a mix of fear. The same way an animal looks another when in wonder if they will attack.

Himiko Toga was many things; she could be called an animal that went on instinct. Moreover, her mental state was far from perfect in the views of many. However, really she was just a girl. One that only asked a bit of kindness in her life. So seeing the stretched hand of the freckled boy with emerald hair, whose eyes showed nothing but concern for her made her smile. She took his hand and was surprised at how easily she was pulled over.

Izuku wasn't expecting how light the girl was. And the result of the sudden pull was he ended up bringing her close to him. The human body is an impressive piece of machinery. Bones, tissues, nerves, so many parts working in perfect harmony. Which makes it at times instinctual to simply hug whatever you bring close to you in order to avoid falling back.

So when Izuku brought the girl up and she came into collision course he did what a hero would do. Or any human in fact. Stop her by hugging her close to him.

"Ah! S-sorry! Is just y-you are too light! And I didn't e-expected it and!" Izuku was rambling wildly, embarrassed at hugging a girl he knew nothing about and who was in the floor because of him in the first place.

Himiko Toga didn't hear any of those ramblings. She simply was blushing and smiling madly at the hug she received. This was the one thing she wanted the most in the world. She didn't have a word for it.

Some would call it kindness. Himiko Toga had never felt it. Therefore, by feeling it now, it brought her a warm that she didn't want to lose. She would fight for this warm feeling! She would never let it go!

Thing is it was gone when Izuku broke the hug. Bringing Himiko Toga out of her daze. She looked at Izuku with curiosity.

"I am sorry, I h-have to go! B-but!" He brought out his notebook from his bag. Taking out a pencil he quickly wrote on the piece of paper and ripped it from the notebook. A crime in his point of view, but a necessary one in this case.

"T-that's m-my n-number! I-if y-you are hurt call me! I will take responsibility!" He scribbled his name and phone number. Himiko Toga saw the piece of paper and took it with the same reverence and explorer takes the treasure he has been looking his whole life.

"Himiko Toga." She spoke firmly and with a smile at him. Izuku was nervous but spoke.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." The girl nodded and remembering what he said she giggled.

"Shouldn't you be running Izuku-kun?" Izuku was so surprised at remembering why he was running in the first place that he just waved at the girl apologizing once more. As his running figure faded from view, Toga simply giggled seeing the piece of paper in her hands again.

"He has pretty handwriting…" She giggled like a girl who had a crush in a boy she had just met.

Because that was exactly what happened.

* * *

Pony Tsunotori was having a rough first day of school. She had been told to be sure to arrive early for her first day of classes as she was a foreigner. Now? Now she was waiting for the bus in the stop, hoping she wouldn't arrive late as she had lost the earlier bus by falling asleep.

Now she just sighed in waiting. She would be the first student to arrive late. Great.

She heard the sounds of someone running, constantly asking if he made it. When she took to see to her side she saw a boy with green hair and freckles running. By the speed he was running he was late. It was when she saw him closer that she understood something.

He was also a U.A student.

Izuku sighed seeing he had arrived at the bus stop and looked at the other only person waiting. A girl with blonde hair that reached her back, she had horns in her head, she had a round face with a short equine muzzle… Izuku found her adorable. But he was more focused on the girl horns. So much that he ended up approaching her and looking at them.

Pony Tsunotori had gone through enough people bullying her for her looks. So if this boy wanted to taunt her, he would be getting her horns!

Needless to say, she was surprised when the boy smiled and his face seemed to shine as he spoke.

"Your horns are amazing! Are they related to your quirk? What is your quirk? Does it relate to your tail? Your hair is long too, is it quirk related or just yours?" A sea of questions was coming out of the boy.

She found him oddly adorable. Like a huge dork who was excited. She didn't know how right in the spot that had been.

Still, she took notice of something else in the boy eyes and attitude. Every word he spoke, every question he said, all carried wonder and respect. He was in no means taunting her or being sarcastic, he seriously was asking everything because he found her interesting.

She started giggling.

"You are a dork for quirks aren't you?" This put a stop to Izuku rambling sea of questions and in its place left the boy being all embarrassed. She found this side of the boy even more adorable.

She needed to tease him.

"If you are so curious why don't you touch them? I promise nothing bad will happen." She smiled and he looked embarrassed pointing at himself.

At the rate he was acting, she would end up with a nosebleed. This was too much.

"Of course you, we are the only ones here." She smiled and Izuku nodded before speaking.

"I… I'm I-Izuku M-Midoriya, thank you f-for the chance.,." She smiled and made a small nod.

"Pony Tsunotori, nice to meet you Midoriya… now, are you trying to distract me from what I told you?" Izuku gulped getting caught in the act. He hoped the girl with the obvious accent in her Japanese would present herself or speak more, not go straight for the subject.

She smirked pointing to her horns.

"Come on, don't be shy." She made both of her hands look as small horns and Izuku found it adorable but also intimidating at how forward she was. He approached slowly and let his hand touch the horn.

"Pfft, come on, hold it." Izuku did as told. He immediately became red in the face when Pony Tsunotori let out a moaning sound.

"Not so rough Midoriya! We just met…" Izuku quickly released her horns and went away and turned himself into a ball to avoid the incoming pain.

What came was tons of giggles turning into full out laughter.

"Oh my, you are adorable! They are bone Midoriya, I don't feel anything, what's more, my quirk is Horn Cannon. I can shoot my horns and control them. Izuku. But I don't feel them, so if you were to hold them or break them, I would just grow another one!" She smiled proud of her quirk and noticed Izuku was still on the floor avoiding her. She approached him before poking him.

"Hey… Midoriya?" She poked him again noticing the boy was embarrassed.

"Hey you didn't do anything bad, I was just joking with you…." She was worried the boy had been shyer than she expected. So she decided to fix this with the way she knew best.

Threats.

"I am going to hug you if you don't look at me." If Izuku was as shy as she hoped he was. Such a comment would make him look at her.

And it did. He slowly looked at her. His face red in shame.

"Y-you d-don't feel anything in them?" She nodded with a soft smile.

"Nothing at all, I was just joking with you." She smiled and offered her hand to him.

"And if you are okay with it Midoriya, I would like us to be friends." Izuku Midoriya was surprised at the fact the girl was offering him to be friends. He found himself nodding excitedly and taking her hand.

She smirked bringing him closer to her.

"Who knows, maybe we can be closer one day…" Needless to say that such comment made Izuku red in the face and made Pony laughed loudly, she hoped Izuku was in her classroom. She would love to have a friend like him close.

He was respectful, he didn't made fun of her, and was actually interested in her quirk. Plus the boy was as shy and nervous as the could be. She would love the many things that could bring fun to her.

* * *

As the pair got in the bus to the school they were surprised that they were still going to be able to get there in time. Pony spoke more to Izuku, explaining she came from the US, but had been practicing her Japanese for the hope of studying in U.A, Izuku spoke to her that he was actually interested in quirks, and even asked her if he could write more of her quirk.

Needless to say she found adorable and weird Izuku wanted to write information regarding her quirk, then again, he seemed harmless. Plus she was curious of what he would write there. she was curious Izuku chose to start writing about her quirk in the second page of the notebook. She didn't have a chance to ask about it as the buss arrived in the stop and both walked outside to the doors of U.A

Both walked together because Pony insisted that if they were late, better be late together than alone. Izuku didn't want to be late, but he could see that under the courage of her voice she was actually nervous, so he accepted it.

Pony Tsunotori was many things. And one of them was thankful. So when Izuku accepted her idea to walk together she was extremely thankful. She may not show it, but she was really thankful Izuku had appeared in the bus stop. Her gloomy start in the day faded away with his appearance.

One could say that Izuku Midoriya was her hero of the day.

So she needed to reward such heroism. She approached Izuku side and took his hand. If the boy was uncomfortable, he didn't say it. However, his face was turning red, hiding his freckles. She didn't understand why he was so shy, it wasn't so weird for her for friends to walk holding hands.

Needless to say, but usually those friends were female.

In his nervousness, Izuku didn't notice he arrived to class 1-B where Pony was supposed to be. He was supposed to go into 1-A, but in his nerves, he walked into her classroom. Needless to say, the students who had arrived early didn't put much attention to Izuku. One, in particular, did though.

"Oh, greetings! I see you seem to be lost and was guided by our dear classmate!" the boy spoke to Izuku.

He was surprised at the blonde student who seemed to be rather kind. In tow, a girl walked next to him.

"Oh, hey. You two barely made it in time." A girl with red hair put in a ponytail walked to them. Izuku found them to be nice in how they acted. It was when the teacher arrived that Izuku understood something.

He was in class 1-B. A fact the teacher noted.

"Oh, hey you are supposed to be in 1-A, you are not in my list." Sekijiro Kan. Vlad King spoke and Izuku couldn't avoid asking for his autograph.

Many students in the classroom couldn't avoid thinking the kid was adorable. Even Neito Monoma, found him to be nice. Once the bashful hero signed Izuku notebook he went to his class, but not without saying goodbye to Pony Tsunotori who waved at him.

"I will look for you at lunch!" She spoke with a smile that made Izuku get red in his face again. When the girls of the class saw this they couldn't avoid thinking the kid was cute.

"Nice kid." Spoke Neito Monoma before focusing back on his notebook as class started.

* * *

Needless to say, Izuku didn't make a good impression on his teacher when he arrived late. He tried to apologize but the teacher told him to just go an sit in his place. As he had arrived late he had no other option but to sit behind in a corner next to a window. He sighed as he wanted to get a place in the front. He was surprised when he felt someone poke at him.

It was a girl with short hair of a dark purple color smiling at him. She seemed to hold a smirk as she looked at him. Izuku was amazed at the fact she had a jack from her ear.

"Arriving late on the first day? You got guts eh?" She teased him mercilessly. Which wasn't surprising. Kyouka Jirou had noticed when she saw him talking to the teacher he was the shy type. And she liked the idea of being able to get some good fun from him.

She was so focused on her thoughts of teasing him, she didn't notice him looking at her in wonder, bringing out a notebook and writing all he could see of her quirk. He was surprised at seeing it. After taking the notes, Izuku quickly took to draw her.

Only a few know about Izuku talent. And by few, I mean only his mother. He was great at sketching. Hours and hours of seeing quirks and taking notes had given him a fast mind, and a good talent on sketching people. So Jirou was the amazed one when she took notice of Izuku sketching her face with her usual smirk.

"Oh, I look quite pretty eh?" She teased know being closer to Izuku seeing the notebook. Izuku felt extremely nervous right then and the girl just brought out her thumb in an approving signal.

"Don't worry. Finish the sketch." She smiled at him and Izuku nodded. His face reddening. The sketching would have to wait. For their homeroom teacher decided it was time to test their quirks.

* * *

Needless to say testing was both fun, arduous and fun for those who had never had the chance to really test their limits before. Katsuki Bakugou was having fun. He really hoped that the one he deemed as a loser was seeing the difference between their skills.

Said loser though, was busy chatting with the girl who could bring out a bazooka out of her own body.

"That was amazing! Can you bring other things? What are the limits, does the color is defined by you or the image? Is it chemical related to the material making it?" Izuku sea of questions would normally make others uncomfortable.

Momo Yaoyorozu was simply having fun answering his questions regarding her quirk. She found it relaxing to chat with someone who was actually able to understand her in the field of knowledge. Sometimes when speaking of quirks, one could be simple and clear. But certain quirks forced one to learn all sorts of stuff. In the case of Yaoyorozu, she had to learn a lot to use her quirk.

And so when chatting of her quirk, most people never got her. They got a simple idea, but never the more fine details of it. She found it oddly relaxing to be able to speak of her creation quirk so much in detail.

"Impressive! That means you are incredibly smart, to make the things you can, you need to learn their components in all sort of levels. Is no wonder you can bring the best out of your quirk." She nodded at the praise. Feeling her cheeks redden just a bit at the fact the boy without trying was complimenting her.

Kyouka Jirou was slightly jealous. The boy who had been so impressed with her quirk was now being impressed with someone else. Then again, he seemed like a nerd for quirks. However, the fact he could so easily forget her quirk peeved her.

"Is amazing, today I am seeing all sorts of amazing quirks, ah! I need to see her again." Yaoyorozu wondered about this and asked who did he meant.

"The girl sitting next to me has jacks in her ears, they look amazing, and I am wondering how they work and…" Izuku ramblings died down when said girl was poking his shoulder with one of the jacks, smiling at him.

"Oi, you didn't know my name right? Kyouka Jirou. Nice to meet you, dork. You should remember the names of the people you sketch." She smiled at him and Izuku felt suddenly red in the face at the embarrassment of not knowing the girl name when they met.

"Izuku Midoriya…" He presented himself to her and she nodded.

Hard not to remember the name of someone who could throw a ball so far with super strength. As meek as Midoriya looked, everyone had been surprised at seeing his throw.

Izuku had been thankful All Might taught him that. That was really of the first tricks he told him.

* * *

"_Remember! Using One for All without your body being used to it could be devastating! So! We will cheat!" _

"_Cheat?!" _

"_Yes! You got a strength you cannot imagine young Midoriya, so now, imagine what would happen if you were to throw a pebble with that level of strength? Anything you throw can become a deadly projectile! So be careful, but it also turns into a useful weapon to dissuade your enemies!"_

* * *

Izuku was still in shock remembering how All Might broke the sea in half for a moment by throwing a stone in the beach.

The trick of throwing stones or pieces of small rubble proved useful in the exam. He even managed to save a girl by throwing a stone with more power. All Might had told him, the more he winded up the throw the stronger it would come out. He forgot the part of the breaking arm though.

The voice of Yaoyorozu brought him out of his memories.

"Sketch? Do you draw Midoriya?" She asked with curiosity, really she expected the hobbies of someone who had a strength enhancement quirk to be more like, going to the gym, lift dumbbells. Not sketching.

Izuku nodded at her.

"I… I sketch a bit." Izuku wasn't so shy with people, but girls were a weak spot. He had learned to deal with his bullies by avoiding them. It ended up in loneliness, but while he didn't know it, it also served the purpose of his self-esteem not being damaged.

Katsuki Bakugou knew Izuku was quirkless. But he always suspected he might have a speed enhancement quirk at how much he ran and managed to avoid him.

"A bit? Dude here is a professional." Kyouka Jirou smiled as she went on. "He did a sketch of my face in less than a minute; he is great at it too. You should ask him to see it." Izuku face got red at the praise of his sketching skills.

Momo Yaoyorozu was a girl with a big curiosity. A result of that had been her immense knowledge of objects she could create with her quirk. And also her curiosity demanded to be satiated. She started to bring out a piece of paper from her own arm, followed by a small board of wood and a piece of charcoal too. Not the best tools for the job, but she offered them to Izuku.

"Mind showing me?" Izuku brought the board and the paper to him. He looked at Yaoyorozu and his cheeks got red. Jirou noticing this decided to get next to Yaoyorozu placing her arm over her shoulders.

"Trouble drawing cute girls, Midoriya?" She snickered and made Momo blush a bit.

Izuku simply breathed and got into drawing. The students that had already finished the assessment test approached them and focused in the boy who was drawing. Aizawa was actually curious too, but he still needed to finish the assessment of the other four students.

By the end it didn't take long, Izuku used the board to hide his face as he offered with a stretched arm the drawing to Yaoyorozu and Jirou. Yaoyorozu was surprised. Not only had Midoriya perfectly sketched her face and her hair. He had also added Jirou to the drawing, the same pose of before, passing her arm over her shoulders. To say she was impressed was little.

Izuku Midoriya had a talent she found amazing.

"Incredible. This is outstanding Midoriya!" Momo Yaoyorozu had a tendency to be truly expressive when she was happy. And right now she was too happy to control herself for praising Midoriya. Making more students curious about what could be getting the girl with the top scores of the assessment test so impressed.

* * *

The rest of the class went quickly and lunch arrived. Izuku was happy that the threat of their teacher had been just to make them work harder. He felt a tap in his shoulder and was met with a smile from Jirou.

"Hey, want to get lunch with us, Picasso?" She smiled at seeing the nervous boy turn red. Before she could go on through a scream was heard from the door.

"Midoriya! Let's have lunch together!" A girl with horns raised a bento over her head as if it was a trophy to show to the world. When she screamed the name though, all the students except for a few not interested looked at Midoriya in the corner of the classroom. The girl with horns noticed where they were looking and waved at him.

"Midoriya!" She waved excitedly pointing to her bento box.

Jirou found the whole thing funny and patted Izuku in the back.

"Look at you Midoriya, so popular with the ladies. You might make me jealous you know?" She laughed at the end of her words to hide the fact those thoughts actually escaped her head.

Izuku nodded at Jirou and apologized, promising they could have lunch at another time.

"I will hold you to that!" She gave him a push to send him in the direction of the horned girl who smiled at him excited for their lunch.

A student with blond hair in spikes found himself sobbing. Denki Kaminari couldn't understand it.

"The classes just started and the nervous kid is a chicks magnet!" Jirou chuckled as Mineta went to pat him in the back.

"Don't worry, there are many more girls in school!" Denki looked at Mineta before speaking.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" He could only sob harder.

* * *

As Izuku and Pony walked together Izuku accidentally bumped with someone he had been hoping to avoid in the first day.

"What's your problem Deku?! Looking to fight?!" Bakugou was as often in a foul mood. He looked at Izuku with a mix of anger and resentment. He could never make Izuku quit, and he never got why he tried when he didn't have a quirk. Or faked to not have one.

If he had that quirk, did he thought they were not equals? Was that why he didn't try to fight back and chose to run?

As Bakugou was angry and in thought, Pony helped Izuku keep calm as she pointed to someone behind Bakugou. A tall blonde boy patted Bakugou in the shoulder.

"Excuse me, those are my friends you are bothering, wouldn't you prefer to go bother someone elsewhere? You are making us lose time of lunch." Neito Monoma was speaking with calm in his voice. However, he had already taken the quirk of the other boy in case he tried anything.

"Eh?! What's your problem? This is my business!" Monoma simply chuckled.

"And those two are friends of mine. So why not go away before you make a scene. A teacher could come for you if you are not careful. Oh, hello Vlad King!" Monoma waved at the direction where Bakugou was not watching, as he spun to see he was met with no one in the hall, and when he turned back again neither was the blond boy, Midoriya or the horned girl.

A fuming Bakugou was cursing as Monoma, Izuku and Pony walked to the stairs for another floor.

"Such an attitude, unbecoming of a hero. A barbarian like him in class 1-A? Hard to believe." As Monoma spoke Izuku didn't have much words to say to defend Katsuki. Pony had others thoughts though.

"Well, whatever the case. Thank you Monoma." The other boy smiled at them before going forward to their direction. Izuku didn't ask where they were going he simply walked next to Pony who had said they would have fun in lunch.

They had reached the roof. Waiting there was the girl with the red hair in a ponytail she waved at them with a smile in her face.

"So all of us are here now?" Pony nodded at the girl who walked forward stretching her hand to Midoriya.

"Itsuka Kendo, we didn't have a proper chance to greet each other in the morning." Next to her Monoma stood offering his hand too after her.

"Neito Monoma. But you can call me your savior and hero for the rest of the day." He smiled smugly making clear to Itsuka he had done something. Before she could chop his neck with her hand she was surprised by Izuku words.

"Thank you Monoma. You really were my hero today." He smiled with innocence actually meaning the words. Neito Monoma wasn't used at the praise. Not one so innocent. So as if he was chopped in the neck by his classmate he fell being catch by Itsuka Kendo who looked at Midoriya with wonder.

"You… thank you." She smiled as she placed Monoma on the floor. Izuku didn't understood what had happened. But Pony did. She had been the whole morning seeing Itsuka Kendo chopping the neck of Monoma when he got too smug.

She walked and patted Izuku in the shoulder.

"Don't worry this is normal, but this is not!" She pointed at the bento she placed in the floor, Kendo brought out a mantle and they placed the food down. A simple meal, but the fact they were eating in the roof gave it a more nice feeling. Izuku was having lunch with his classmates…

He felt tears prickling his eyes in happiness.

He held them back as he offered thanks for the food and ate with Kendo and Pony. Both girls spoke to Izuku about their classmates and their own test, Monoma woke up during the middle and didn't lose time to get food.

Izuku learned the quirk of Kendo allowed her to increase the size of her hands, and Monoma could copy the quirks of others, but he also explained he was limited in the sense could be as he call them "duds" that would not work.

Izuku was amazed and kept asking questions, Kendo looked at Pony who nodded with a smile indicating that indeed, the attitude of Midoriya was exactly like that.

Needless to say, lunch was enjoyed in the commodity of a blooming friendship. Monoma was actually liking Midoriya attitude, plus he loved being praised. Itsuka Kendo found the kid to be really nice. He was humble, shy, and she would dare admit, adorable. She just wanted to hug him and tell him surely things would go well.

She was surprised when in her imaginary scenario got affected by Pony who took to hug Izuku saying the same and kicked her in the sheen to get her away from him.

Kendo looked at Pony who made a sign with her hands indicating of her horns.

It seemed she was a bit jealous.

Not that she would be dissuaded. She couldn't keep the shy kid away from her.

Neito Monoma saw the sudden sparks and took to distract Izuku by asking him how the quirk of the other boy worked as he had actually managed to copy it. Needless to say, Izuku was too knowledgeable of the quirk.

Monoma sighed in relief as Izuku took to ramble of the quirk, he had successfully managed to distract him of a couple of girls who suddenly took to have a mental conversation of who could get the shy boy.

Neito Monoma made himself a promise right there. He would keep Izuku safe. Or die trying…. Mostly try without dying. Is hard to keep someone safe in a place full of quirks.

* * *

Lunch went by and class resumed itself. Pony asked Kendo if they could bring Izuku to their classroom, the girl insisted that they could get a desk for him. She could even share hers. Itsuka Kendo sighed, explaining it didn't work that way.

Each went their own separate ways. Pony took the might of Kendo quirk, and Monoma explaining to her that surely they would see Izuku tomorrow so they could get her in their classroom. She relented only when Izuku promised they would see each other again tomorrow.

The girl relented but made Izuku promise her again. She really was intent to keep seeing the first friend she made.

Back in the class, Izuku was hearing Aizawa speak, but at the same time, he couldn't avoid making sketches of Itsuka Kendo, Neito Monoma, and Pony Tsunotori. Those sketches brought out the attention of Jirou who looked invested in seeing Midoriya sketch.

She found surprising how someone who looked so shy and acted meekly could look so confident. When he was sketching, his passion shined. Plus in the way he spoke of quirks it was obvious he really thought every quirk was useful.

She found herself wondering if he was the sort that would like to go to a concert. Surely, he would look good in a black shirt with the logo of a band.

She found herself blushing at those thoughts. Fighting her own self.

"Bad Jirou…bad." She found whispering to herself. While Jirou didn't know, a certain invisible girl was giggling at seeing the girl with a blush. Mina Ashido who was doodling in her own notebook heard said giggling. She looked to the side and saw Jirou and at her left in the window, Izuku Midoriya. Momo Yaoyorozu liked the boy sketching ability. Also known as the girl who had a bazooka.

When the class ended and everyone got ready to go out, Mina took the opposite direction and approached Midoriya, she was going to ask what he was sketching when she found him finishing a sketch of her doodling.

Seems she wasn't the only one bored. What she didn't know was Izuku already knew the topic Aizawa spoke of and decided to get sketching. Said girl decided she could tease him about it.

"Look at you! Drawing pretty girls again?" Izuku Midoriya was many things. And while in a panic moment he was also blunt.

"W-well y-yes… but is because! I wanted to know more about your q-quirk! Not only because you are p-pretty." Mina Ashido smiled and nodded at this, thankful her skin wasn't clear so her blush could be lost in her face. One needed to focus to notice the girl was blushing.

"Oh." Her words though, those weren't so discreet to hide her emotions. She looked to the side looking for help but found none and simply decided to pat him in the back.

"Thanks…." She left while walking away. She had been called pretty. Moreover, she liked that feeling. She left with a smile in her face and giggling.

Izuku didn't understood what happened. However, he decided to not test his luck and make his way back home.

Not to his surprise, Monoma, Kendo and Pony were waiting in the door for him. Kendo pointed at the horned girl.

"She refused to leave until you appeared." Monoma chuckled as he pointed to Kendo.

"She did support her idea though." Kendo was about to give Monoma a piece of her mind when the three of them noticed Izuku bowing at them.

"Thank you…" Izuku couldn't remember the last time he went out with friends from school. The trio of students from 1-B simply smiled. They walked towards the station, they had fun when Izuku explained his station wasn't the same as Pony, but rather that he ended up there because he forgot to get out of his stop in time.

Pony was the most thankful of the mistake. Otherwise, they wouldn't have met. Once they reached the station they got their separate ways, except for Pony who asked Midoriya if they could take the bus together again.

Izuku Midoriya was in a pickle. For one part, he did like to take the bus together with her, on the other... he would need to arrive earlier…

"We can be late every day together!" She smiled happily.

Definitely earlier.

* * *

Back home Izuku Midoriya shared with his mother the fact he made friends. Needless to say, the matriarch of the Midoriya household cried tears of happiness for her son. She also asked if she could see his sketches of the day. When she went to pick the notebook she was surprised Izuku didn't let it go.

The mother of Izuku was a busy woman, since the departure of her husband she refused to let the house go down, she cared for Izuku and had kept fighting tooth and nail to offer her the support he needed. Quirkless or not, she wouldn't put down her son.

Needless to say, she had to work hard to avoid stress eating. The matriarch of the Midoriya household had kept her physique only by the constant run at work and the will to be there for Izuku.

So when his boy, the child she had supported endlessly suddenly didn't release his notebook she was worried. Did she failed?! Did all her work wasn't enough?! Was Izuku with the wrong crowds?! Did she needed to ask Mitsuki to hit Katsuki?!

"Izuku… you didn't draw anything indecent? Did you?" Izuku was nervous and relented his notebook when he took on the expression of his mother. His mother only made sounds of happiness seeing the sketches though.

"Oh my! She looks so cute! Izuku you have a talent for art! Why not follow a career in media?" Inko Midoriya loved her boy and wished him the best. Moreover, while she did support the dream to be a hero, she would lie if she didn't say she didn't look for other alternatives for his boy.

His mother had brought up the options of a career as a painter, an artist, a sculptor, a photographer, a firefighter… ironically she considered fire less of a risk than the hero gig.

"I… I might consider it…" He would always be honest. And he did consider that if all failed it was good to know there were other career options.

Izuku and his mother were surprised when his cellphone ringed.

Few people had his number. So when Izuku saw the phone and didn't recognize the caller he still answered.

"Hello?" He spoke and could hear a feminine giggle.

"Hey, Izuku-kun." Izuku remembered that voice from the morning.

"Toga? Did something happen?" The girl giggled. She didn't expect him to remember her name, so the fact he did brought her the same warm of the morning.

"I just wanted to call…" Izuku could hear the sounds of cars and wind.

"Are you outside?" The girl stayed silent for a moment and Izuku was worried.

"If I am… what would you do?" Izuku didn't really think it twice.

"Help you." Inko Midoriya was proud of her boy. She had raised a hero. But more importantly, she had raised a boy with good morals and a heart of gold.

The phone stayed quiet for a moment. Then the next thing Izuku hear was the name of a park. And Inko and Izuku thought it was time to take a drive. The car of the Midoriya family was small, but it was good for going places such as a park when the night was coming by.

* * *

The afternoon sky was showing stars teasing the coming of the night. The chill wind of the city and the sound of cars wasn't uncommon for Himiko Toga. The uncommon thing was she was sitting in a park bench close to a public phone. Exposed, without hiding or trying to steal food. Just waiting.

Waiting for someone who had said would come to help her.

She had a dream. A really simple dream compared to others. She just wanted her life to be easier. To not fight so hard to stay safe, to have the warmth she got today. Is funny, she yearned for something she didn't know. And found it by accident. And that same source of warmth told her to wait.

Maybe it was a cruel joke. Maybe he wouldn't come. And leave her in the cold night, waiting for something that wouldn't happen. Making her feel like an idiot…

But Izuku Midoriya was the warmest being she had ever come into contact. He didn't tell her she was dirty. He didn't say she smelled bad. The boy had been kind. And she was willing to wait for that source of warmth. As long as it took.

So she was surprised when she saw a car stopping by close to the park entrance, and saw a boy of green hair and freckles looking everywhere until he saw her. Izuku Midoriya had arrived.

And if it was a dream or an illusion. She didn't want to wake up from it.

But she knew it wasn't an illusion, for in illusions you don't see things so clearly, she had already gone through enough hunger to know. She knew it wasn't a dream.

For none of her dreams were as warm as Izuku Midoriya hugging her and speaking he was glad that she waited for him. None of her dreams were as warm as the hug of the woman with green straight hair that obviously was the mother of Izuku Midoriya. And none of her dreams ever felt as comfortable as the back seat she was sharing with Izuku in the small car of Inko Midoriya.

No. No dream was that warmth.

And when she was met with so much warmth, her body did something she had been meaning to do for long.

Rest.

And let sleep surround her, knowing she was safe for the first time in a long time.

She couldn't feel when Izuku carried her with care to a room for visits. She couldn't feel the warmth of the sheets covering her. She didn't feel the hand of Inko Midoriya undoing her hairstyle so she could rest more comfortable.

She only felt the inside her the sensation of being cared that was brought by the two members of the Midoriya household, a sensation so strong she practically was drunk on it and brought her to unconsciousness.

The sweetest of rests came to her. And this time when she was sleeping, a smile appeared in her face.

For she had a place where she belonged and such a place was in the arms of Izuku Midoriya.

Maybe the reason Himiko Toga had gone through so much pain and hardships. Was to end up in the arms of Izuku Midoriya. Tomorrow a new day would come. And Himiko Toga would be sure to thank both for their kindness.

* * *

**CUT! **

**I am the swoon master, the regent of romance! .- Bowser. **

**Have I mentioned how funny I find that picture of Boswer saying that? Hilarious. Did you liked this idea? **

**So in this chapter I introduced properly:**

**Himiko Toga.  
Pony Tsunotori.  
Kyouka Jirou.  
Momo Yaoyorozu. **

**Briefly mentioned:  
Itsuka Kendo.  
Mina Ashido.  
Toru Hagakure.**

**Next chapter:  
What is better, to be born good, or overcome your evil nature through great effort?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind reception! Well, let us go shall we! **

**Chapter 1.- What is better, to be born good, or overcome your evil nature through great effort?**

Himiko Toga was feeling weird. Not weird in a bad sense, but weird as she didn't know why she felt so comfortable. When she woke up the first thing she saw was a roof, the next was the bed she was resting on.

As she started to stretch herself, she also noticed her usual hairstyle had been undone, her blond hair flowing behind her. She never had slept so comfortably. She started to think about what happened and how she reached her current situation. As she moved from the bed and found a note in a small table, right beside her, and then she remembered.

She hadn't read the note yet, but she knew the pretty handwriting of the note.

"Izuku…" Speaking his name brought a smile to her face. She took the note and read it.

_Toga, good morning. I had to leave for school but I wanted you to know my mom chose to stay behind to help you. I will be seeing you when I come back from school. Be well and rest as much as you want. .- Izuku Midoriya._

Toga found herself giggling she walked outside of the room and was met with the Midoriya household pictures. She walked slowly seeing pictures of Izuku and his mother. She giggled seeing the pictures of Izuku with an All Might hoodie.

"He is adorable isn't he?" She heard the voice of a woman walking behind her. Seeing her face and her hair, she knew it was the mother of Izuku, plus the two of them were in all the pictures.

"He is…" Toga looked at the smiling Izuku and found her cheeks blushing. She felt a hand in her shoulder, it was then Toga took notice what the mother of Izuku was carrying in her other arm. Towels.

"I thought you might want to take a bath." Inko Midoriya smiled, and Toga Himiko understood that the smile of Izuku was a gift from his mother.

"I would like that." Needless to say, she felt she would like to be here.

Meanwhile, in a bus stop, Izuku was waiting for a bus with Pony next to his side. The girl was chatting excitedly with him about her classmates.

"Monoma you saw him already, he can be smug but he actually is a huge softie. Kendo is awesome! She is always like the mother of our group, and then there is a girl who holds her arm funnily, like a ghost, but she is super nice." Pony spoke happily of her classmates. And Izuku did the same about his own classmates.

"There is a boy who can release electricity, his name is Kaminari, then there is a boy who could run incredibly fast because his legs have motors in them! I believe he said his name was Iida. Oh then is a girl who can create anything so long as she knows all about the object, her name is Momo Yaoyorozu, and there is a girl who sits next to me. She told me her name was Kyouka Jirou." Pony nodded excitedly hearing Izuku speak. However, internally she was in worry.

When Izuku used the pronouns, "her" and "she" Pony Tsunotori felt slightly jealous. Is not as if she and Izuku were in a relationship, but she was worrying that if Izuku made more friends she would fade from his memory. Maybe an exaggerated scenario, but so was the way worry works, making things seem bigger than they actually are.

Izuku brought out his notebook from his bag, offering it to Pony.

She saw Izuku sketches of the girls and boys of his class. He had a talent in it. She was worried when she saw how pretty was Momo. And even Kyouka had her own vibe going. All worries though were for naught when she saw her own page in the notebook.

The reason Izuku had made space in the notebook last time was so he could add a sketch of her. The sketch was beautiful, so much that she actually was wondering if that is the way she looked. From her hair to her face, her eyes, Izuku captured every small detail in his sketch. She felt like tearing up when she saw the entry she had in his notebook.

_Pony Tsunotori. My first friend, I met her at the bus stop when I was running late on my very first day. Her quirk is…_

She didn't care for the rest. The fact was she had a special space in his notebook. She was his first friend too! She closed the notebook before bringing Izuku for a hug. The shy boy was panicking in the hug as he flailed and asked what was going on. The words of Pony though were explanation enough for him.

"Just hug me." He did as told and hugged her back. The girl was enjoying the close contact on the bus. She didn't care if the Japanese were not for physical contact. Right now she needed to show how much he meant to her. And if that made him feel embarrassed, he would just have to deal with it because she was not letting him go. Not when the day had just started and she was already so happy.

If making people happy were a crime, Izuku Midoriya would be the most wanted criminal.

Izuku simply hugged her, as his face was red. However, his embarrassment only reached higher levels when the driver of the bus raised a thumb in his direction.

Really, what else could happen?

* * *

Izuku Midoriya learned the hard way that there were questions one shouldn't ask. One of them was "_What else could happen?"_ for the result of such a question was something happening. And right now what happened was he was brought to the principal office. He didn't recall doing anything bad, but his nerves were there.

The principal Nedzu watched Midoriya with curiosity. He was surprised at how much Izuku Midoriya resembled wild animal that was trapped. Really even he didn't act that way.

"Midoriya. I believe you can relax, you have done nothing bad. I asked for you to come here for your exemplary knowledge actually." The words of Nedzu made Izuku relax, but still he was fidgety. Nedzu understood right there that Izuku Midoriya natural state was one of constant fidgeting and nerves. Hopefully he would be able to help with the situation he was facing.

"Midoirya, do you know the other courses we have in U.A?" Izuku nodded.

"Hero, support and reserve right?" Nedzu nodded.

"Good, now, do you know what happens in the support course?" Nedzu drank from the cup of tea he had been holding.

"Well, they build up the robots for the exam I believe, they also make uniforms repairs, they are really one of the solid bases for the school as they make all sort of items and inventions that help heroes and the school right?" Nedzu nodded. It was good Midoriya knew about what was going to happen.

"Now Midoriya. What do you believe would happen if a student worked nonstop?" Izuku was in thought and answered the simplest thing he could.

"They would run out of materials?" He really didn't know but was surprised when Nedzu let his cup of tea in the table and clapped.

"Good, good Midoriya. Now you understand the problem. Now, the problem of those materials running out is we need to buy more, but she doesn't stop using them or blowing them up. She needs someone to help her stay calm… or help her carry scrap metal for her to use. So that's where you come in!" Nedzu smiled bringing out and showing a photograph of a beach.

"Toshinori told me you actually cleaned this beach with him, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping Mei Hatsume with the gathering of metal." Izuku was surprised.

"I can help... but why me?" At this Nedzu chuckled.

"I need someone who can keep Hatsume focused. Aizawa said yesterday you were sketching, and from the testimonies, I gathered and our surveillance feed." That part surprised Izuku, they filmed him sketching?! "You have a talent for art, a talent I want you to share with Hatsume. You see, she says she must bring out her inventions to live before they fade from her memory. So if you help her and teach her to sketch, surely she would start keeping notes more and stop making our supplies run out." Nedzu looked at Izuku hoping he got the importance for the school.

"So the school doesn't have enough money?" Nedzu nodded. Cold truths.

"We really overdid our budget with the giant robot. A robot you broke I should add." Izuku looked at the floor in shame. However, Nedzu just laughed.

"Don't worry, it was inevitable for that to break. So, can you help Hatsume?" Izuku found himself nodding and Nedzu smiled.

"Thank you Midoriya, well then." He walked to the desk and pressed a button.

"Could you let Hatsume inside? Thank you." Not much time passed for the door to open. In the other side a girl with salmon pink hair that reached her shoulders walked inside. It looked messy and curvy, her face was showing a smile though she had stains of what looked like oil and dust in her face.

"Principal! Hey! If this is about yesterday explosion, that wasn't really my baby this time. My babies are not to blame." The girl spoke with happiness and pride of her baby. Which made Izuku wonder if she meant something else, as she seemed too young to have children.

Nedzu sighed. He could see the paperwork; he would be receiving a visit from Powerloader soon.

"Is not about that Hatsume. I believe I found you a proper partner for your problem." Hatsume looked at Nedzu, then her eyes focused on Izuku and he could feel as if she was scrutinizing him with her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well, good to see you, partner." She offered him her hand and they shared a handshake. She giggled.

"So when do you want to make babies?" Izuku face turned red before Nedzu spoke.

"She means her inventions Midoriya. And I am afraid I have kept Izuku enough time away from Aizawa, you two will be given a permit to stay after classes so you can work together today."

Hatsume smiled before Nedzu continued speaking.

"No Hatsume, you are not allowed to live in the workshop. You will be given a space to work for yourself if this proves to be a good idea." Hatsume kept her face in a smile. She found herself blinking the same way as Nedzu when Izuku cleaned her face with a handkerchief. The oily stain and the dust removed from her face. She looked at the boy Nedzu called Midoriya with surprise.

"Hey thanks, partner. I guess you will be really taking care of me." She smiled and Izuku found himself blushing before nodding and retiring himself from the room. As he left Hatsume sat in front of Nedzu and grinned.

"Do you think he would mind being a father for my babies? He is totally a house husband material, his hands were delicate and my babies need to be tuned at times." She grinned like a mad man. Nedzu offered a silent apology. He might have gotten Midoriya in problems without intending it to do so.

Mei Hatsume was a woman driven by her goals and her love for inventions. However, she was also a high school girl who felt happy by the soft touch of the boy handkerchief cleaning her cheek. She wondered if that was how her own inventions felt when she cleaned them.

Izuku Midoriya felt a shiver in his spine but he didn't know why, it wasn't a cold day.

* * *

As classes went by, they were told they would be sharing their class time with class B for a particular exercise. All Might had explained they would be fighting together with classmates for this. Heroes and villains. A simple exercise and one that would test their ability for defense and offensive as well as their planning skills.

This measure was because All Might wanted to make the most of his time limit so teaching both classes would help him.

The students were excited at the idea of the exercise. Others weren't so much into it. Because of the numbers, they would go into the fray of teams of three. A couple of girls were more excited at the idea of the pairings than others. But All Might explained the pairings would be randomized by a ballot.

The results were well met by the majority. One team, in particular, seemed to be taking it especially well. Izuku Midoriya, Reiko Yanagi and Kinoko Komori. However, more than well it was the fact they were simply chatting with Izuku who marveled at their quirks. Both girls were impressed at the fact he was gushing at their quirks when he sounded more impressive.

At the sidelines, Pony and Kendo were looking at the trio and sigh. Their own teams weren't bad, but they would have preferred Izuku. Kendo was in a team with Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima. His hardening quirk was similar to Tetsutetsu steel quirk.

Pony was in a team with Momo Yaoyorozu and Asui Tsuju. Both girls were nice, Pony liked Tsuju bluntness especially. Internally both Pony and Kendo were giggling seeing Monoma in a team with a tall boy who was telling him all about his achievements. Monoma seemed he wanted to disappear from that conversation; his last teammate was a nice girl who had greeted him. The girl name was Ochako it seemed. Needless to say, both Kendo and Pony found it funny when Monoma ended up floating from the contact with the girl who apologized as she made him fall again.

Izuku meanwhile was focusing on knowing his teammates better.

"Is amazing! Your spores can go everywhere, and you could stop villains immediately by making them choke with the spores and make them unconscious! You could put a stop to hostage's situation with efficiency too!" Kinoko Komori wasn't used at being praised so much. Still, she would lie if she said she didn't like the cute boy praising her.

He found Midoriya to be nice. Plus the way he spoke of her quirk made her feel confident. Sometimes she had some problems of the worth in her quirk, but seeing Izuku being so confident about her quirk reassured her.

Reiko Yanagi was simply surprised at how happy Midoriya looked. She honestly expected him to dislike both of them. Mostly cause the so-called rivalry Monoma mentioned always existed between class A and B as they were contenders for the top spots in the school. Honestly she didn't really care about it. But she was thankful to see Midoriya excited. She didn't know why, but seeing him happy just made her feel things would go well.

Maybe it was the fact that he just was nice.

She got surprised when he suddenly looked at her with the same smile he offered Komori.

"Your quirk is great too! Maybe you cant push objects heavier than a person, but there are so many things you can actually throw that make you have a huge tactical advantage, and what's more, you don't even need to touch the object!" Izuku Midoriya was a fan of quirks definitely.

And Reiko Yanagi found herself doing something she didn't expect to

Walking behind him and placing her hands in his shoulders. Kinoko Komori found this gesture to be weird for her. Sure they haven't spent much time together, but she never saw her doing something like that.

"I will haunt you." Both Izuku and Kinoko found this weird…. Was… was Reiko making a joke? About her own look?

Needless to say, Kinoko giggled at her classmate. Her giggle was contagious as she made Izuku smile and while Reiko face may not show a smile, she was extremely happy.

The ballot spoke and the exercise began. Team of heroes consisting of Katsuki Bakugou, Shoto Todoroki, and Tetsutetsu was going to fight villain team consisting of Izuku Midoriya, Reiko Yanagi and Kinoko Komori.

The heroes expected an easy win. But they were up for a nasty surprise. In the last set of stairs, Kinoko Komori was holding something evil. A tool so evil no one would expect! It was.

A mushroom.

* * *

"_I present to you Calvatia gigantea, the giant puffball mushroom." Currently, it was small. However, it would grow fast thanks to her quirk. Izuku and Reiko nodded as she explained the plan._

"_This will release so many spores that the building will become infested with them. The spores will infest all the building though. Therefore, I think our best bet is to stay in the roof… it doesn't matter if the heroes reach the last floor as we will be safe in here with the briefcase."_

_All Might had been clear. Keep the evil plan away from the heroes, and the heroes needed to get the evil plan. Simple really._

"_But the mushroom will need darkness and humidity to grow much faster. So I will need your help Izuku!" Reiko was surprised at how confident Kiniko was acting._

"_I need you to break a hole in the base of the building, the mushroom will grow quickly from there and the spores will release all around when they get inside." She looked at Reiko._

"_I will make a second Calvatia, Reiko if things go bad you will need to make sure that one hits the heroes." Reiko nodded, while her face didn't show it, she was decided to help._

"_Let us go then! Let's show them the villains will win today!"_

* * *

When Katsuki, Todoroki, and Tetsutetsu walked inside they felt the air was stuffed. It was weird. They proceeded by a fight between Katsuki and Todoroki to go their separate ways.

Katsuki was the first to fall. He just found himself having trouble breathing before coughing and falling. Todoroki was the next, and finally Tetsutetsu.

A room full of spores with no open windows was incredibly threatening. The villains were all in the roof of the building. Izuku with the help of Reiko broke a hole in the roof that they managed to get up.

"So…how long should it take?" Izuku asked Kinoko who was leaning next to him by his left. He had trouble seeing it because her hair hid her eyes. But her eyes were clearly showing glee at her position. Next, to him, Reiko was in the right side leaning too. The slightly taller girl was comfortable still in the roof watching the surrounding spaces.

"….with the level of saturation inside the building, not long. They are probably feeling the lack of air and." She didn't have a chance to finish as an announcement sounded.

"Villain side wins! And in record time!" Kinoko giggled. Both Izuku and Reiko congratulated her.

"What are you congratulating me for? This was all a team effort. If Reiko hadn't thrown the second mushroom so perfectly to the lower floors the saturation of spores wouldn't have been enough, and if you didn't make the hole for the first mushroom it wouldn't work. We are a team!" Kinoko found herself feeling something she didn't feel often.

Confidence. She felt confident.

Confidence is a curious thing. Is the basis for what some would dare call the trifecta of those who believe in the virtues of hard work. Confidence becomes courage, courage fills us with the wish to try harder, the wish to try harder turns into the dedication, the dedication to keep trying and that dedication turn into confidence that makes us believe we can do anything.

Kinoko Komori was by no means ugly. Her mother always told her how pretty her hair was, how beautiful her eyes were. That no boy would ever be able to resist her. Her dad said she looked like the mushrooms she liked so much.

But she didn't feel that great herself. Yet right now as she was sitting in the top of a building waiting for a team of robots to take away the knocked out students and get them out of the building they accidentally got trapped in, she felt great. She peeked from her bangs at the reddened face of Izuku Midoriya who was trying his best not to fidget at the fact two girls were leaning on him. Moreover, she found it adorable. She found him adorable… because he made her feel special. With a small smile her face she spoke.

"Midoriya, has anyone told you that your hair looks like a puffball mushroom?" She spoke with a smile in her face and one of her eyes peeking out of her bangs.

Reiko Yanagi was in a similar state. She had troubles expressing herself, in making others know she cared, and her voice and look often made her a target for fun. But right now? Seeing everything from a point of view so high makes her smile inside. Izuku Midoriya had made her believe her quirk was amazing. Limitations and all, he insisted it was amazing.

Now they had won the small exercise in class in record time.

What was there not to like?

* * *

Needless to say, class B was surprised. They felt Kinoko Komori wasn't one for combat. But she had just earned victory through a brilliant strategy. All Might, Vlad King and Eraser Head had all been surprised with the result of the exercise. The villain team had won through pure strategy, they never even went to fight the heroes. There was no need for that. All Might simply laugh.

"I guess we all know who the MVP was for this match, right?" No one doubted it.

Kinoko Komori was the MVP. However, if one were to ask her. She would have said Izuku Midoriya was the MVP simply because he made her feel special, and with that, she believes she could do anything.

The next matches were fun to watch. Monoma had too much fun making Mineta float in the air together with Hagakure. Iida and Ochako managed to get the briefcase with little trouble going two on one against the remaining member which was a partner of Monoma called Ibara Shozaki.

Kendo and Denki had a plan that would bring out the best of Kirishima quirk. They literally threw him through a door the other team was barricading. The other team never expected the human missile that came breaking through the door.

Pony meanwhile had a fun plan with Momo and Tsuju. Momo placed a flashbang in one of her horns that she send towards the villains. Tsuju had little difficulty getting the files from the blinded villains.

Overall, the matches proved to be good and worked as a sort of bonding exercise. For Monoma though, they served the purpose to show how better his class was. However, he did congratulate Iida and Ochako for their splendid teamwork.

Itsuka Kendo was proud of that small achievement.

* * *

In the Midoriya household, Toga was dressed in clean clothes. Inko had told her to use one of Izuku shirts as they bought her some clothes. Needless to say, she found the All Might shirt to be comfortable. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so clean. Inko had brushed her hair too before helping her get in her signature hairstyle.

Overall, Himiko Toga felt happy. And in her happiness, she was helping Inko by cooking. Holding a knife in her hand, one that wasn't bloodied made her question many things.

Could she take the role of Inko or Izuku? No. Nor did she want that.

For once in her life, she had something beautiful. And she wouldn't ruin it. By all purposes, people considered her bad, evil even…

Mostly because of her quirk. But she refused to let that dictate her life. Now she had somewhere she belonged. And she would work hard for it. Work hard to show she was serious with it.

"Himiko? Want to help me cut this?" She nodded excitedly.

She may work hard. That didn't mean she would lose the glee in cutting things. She just needed to find a healthier alternative… cutting Izuku was out of the question.

However, she would cut whoever hurt him. That she could do with little to no problem.

She would be someone who could walk in the light with Izuku.

* * *

Speaking of walking in the light. Lunchtime came to the school and the students felt hungry after their exercise. A particular duo though felt quite angry. Their chance to show off had been stolen away by a girl who looked like a mushroom.

Both Bakugou and Todoroki wanted to share some words with Midoriya.

"Izuku! Here!" Izuku Midoriya attention was brought to the door of the classroom as he looked to who called his name. To his surprise, it was Kinoko Komori and Reiko Yanagi in the company of Monoma who was walking inside.

Monoma had come with the intention of mocking the duo of class A that fell against Kinoko, but decided to avoid it in favor of greeting Midoriya in hopes he came to have lunch with them again. Izuku was wondering about it when he took to see Jirou who looked slightly pensive.

As Monoma approached he spoke a question that would change the day of Kyouka.

"Can Jirou come with us?" The question brought her out of her thoughts.

She was slightly pensive about how she wanted to spend more time with him. She didn't have much of a chance to speak with him during the exercise in class, and even when chance appeared he was with the other two girls.

Was she seriously getting jealous? Was she really so curious about him?

Yes, she was. Damn it.

So hearing him ask if she could go have lunch with him and the group made her feel happy.

"Oh, I didn't know you missed my presence at lunch Midoriya." She teased the boy who got red in the face as Monoma found himself smiling at how funny the scene was to him.

"Well… I did promise we would have lunch together…" Jirou had thought he was just saying that. The way one says they would see each other later and not see the other soon. But for Midoriya it seemed the promise was real.

"Sure, the more the merrier right?" The answer of Neito Monoma surprised Kinoko and Reiko. But the thing was that he had other thoughts in mind. For him it wasn't a matter of class A and B. It was a simpler fact.

If Izuku Midoriya wanted the girl to come with them, surely the girl was nice. Izuku Midoriya didn't look like the type of kid who was around bad crowds, so he would trust his ability to judge people character.

As Monoma walked outside he couldn't avoid looking at Bakugou and Todoroki looking at Kinoko Komori. He had a smug smile as he approached them.

"Hey, you might want to stop staring, she only has eyes for Midoriya after all." The comment made them wonder what he meant when they understood. Indeed, the girl wasn't giving them any attention at all about having beaten them, she was focusing in Midoriya. When she looked at them her eyes were hidden behind her bangs but she had a smile in her face.

"You two remember to see recovery girl, spore inhalation can cause harm, but properly treated by her should leave no sequels and you will probably avoid the need of a week of rest." She spoke with kindness in her voice.

Kinoko Komori had a powerful quirk, and one that could do serious harm, that's why she was so kind in making sure people took care of themselves in their health, she didn't want others to be hurt.

Todoroki looked angry at her feeling she was mocking him. His stare was met with an eraser that flew behind him making him look away. Reiko didn't like the way they were looking at her friend.

Once Monoma, Jirou, and Izuku reached the door and got out of the classroom, Izuku was welcome by a hug from Kinoko. The hug was surprising for Izuku, Monoma just chuckled and kept walking indicating Jirou to do the same.

The girl with the ear jacks spoke to Monoma.

"So… what is that about?" Monoma chuckled hearing her question.

"I believe is pretty obvious." He pointed to the shorter girl again who was hugging Izuku asking him how he was doing, Jirou also saw the girl with silvery hair whose hands seemed to be in a position as a ghost was also asking Izuku how he was doing.

"So… they like him?" Monoma found himself nodding.

"I believe so, that or they want to be really close friends with him. Can you blame them? He is nothing but kindness with legs." Jirou found herself laughing at the appropriate interpretation of what Izuku Midoriya was.

Izuku walked now side by side with Kinoko and Reiko reaching Monoma and Jirou, the group would walk to the roof to meet Pony and Kendo who had food ready. Jirou was surprised they ate in the roof.

Monoma answered why.

"We like silence. And the roof is rather fresh this season." Jirou nodded agreeing with that.

While everyone ate and chatted, Jirou included. She couldn't avoid noticing how nice it was to have lunch with class B. So far her own class wasn't so united, but she was seeing the other class obviously already being closer.

What Jirou didn't know was that closeness was related to Izuku.

He was the core of the group without knowing it.

Speaking of which, he asked Pony for his notebook. The girl had forgotten to give it back when they got out of the bus, she sheepishly smiled and brought it out, showing she had it with her.

"I showed it to Monoma and Kendo… I hope you don't mind." Izuku smiled saying he didn't mind. What he didn't know and wouldn't know, for Pony had been sworn to secrecy was how Monoma fainted again reading the entry Izuku did in his notebook and how Kendo blushed at seeing her smiling face in the notebook.

The notebook got the curiosity of Reiko and Kinoko. When they saw it they found themselves excited and asked if Izuku could draw both of them in a sketch. He nodded and got to work as the others silently ate seeing his sketch. Reiko and Kinoko sat next to him as he started sketching.

It didn't matter how much Jirou saw it. It was still surprising to see him sketch. He made it look simple, but she knows that is the result of thousands of hours invested in his craft. How many notebooks had Izuku filled with sketches?

Kyouka Jirou decided it right then and there. If Izuku Midoriya who was embarrassed and red in his face from having girls seeing him sketch wasn't afraid of showing his skill in the art, she wouldn't be scared either to invite him to see her play.

Kyouka noticed something else in her thoughts. A pair of floating clothes was behind them.

"Hagakure?" As if on alert the floating clothes rushed away.

Kyouka Jirou found herself chuckling. The invisible girl was silent, who knew how long she had been following them or seeing them.

* * *

Inko Midoriya found Toga Himiko in thought as she ate.

"Is everything okay Toga?" The girl perked hearing her name and nodded.

"Yeah… is just… I am not used to this…" She pointed to the table and the home in general.

Inko nodded. She may not know the girl but she suspected she probably had been living in the streets for long.

"And I am afraid of when you will tell me to go…." Toga looked at her plate and heard Inko giggling.

"You speak as if we would tell you to go away." This made Toga gloom thoughts fade immediately as she saw Inko smiling face.

"I am sure Izuku will agree with me that there is no problem in having you live with us. That room is always empty, and I sure don't mind cooking for one more." Toga found herself smiling so much she didn't understood why tears were flowing from her eyes. Inko Midoriya did.

And as she walked and hugged Toga she could only say one word.

"Welcome home, Toga." The girl held Inko in an iron grip. Not wanting to let go.

She would do her best to prove she was worthy of being with them. She needed to do so. She couldn't let go of the warmth she was feeling in the Midoriya household.

* * *

Back in the school, everyone was making their own way to their classrooms as a time for lunch was ending, all except for two. As class B and A got into their respective classroom, Kinoko Komori had other plans. She held Izuku hand making him stop. She raised a finger towards her mouth to indicate for him to stay quiet and follow her. He did as told curious of what she wanted.

They were back in the roof. Before Izuku could ask anything he took notice of the pair of eyes looking at him. They were sharp and held an almost feline look in them. He found them pretty, the fact that they were hiding behind the bangs of Kinoko Komori only increased the mystery in them. Izuku found himself honored in seeing them.

She smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks Izuku." She smiled at him and let him see her eyes. None of her classmates had seen her eyes yet. And here she was showing them to Izuku Midoriya first.

But that was because he had given her something that was invaluable. He had made her feel confident. Made her feel great. Made her remember how truly incredible she was, the same way her parents told her to be more confident.

Her mother often told her surely no boy would resist her eyes and her looks. She was praying that was the case with Izuku. She walked forward and in a moment of courage decided to kiss his cheek.

Izuku Midoriya was many things. However, the swoon master, regent of romance. He wasn't. so when Kinoko Komori kissed his cheek so softly he did what anyone else could do. Become a mess and unable to speak.

The other girl could only giggle as she hugged him. Letting her hair softly touch his cheek. Izuku could tell how soft it was, but that did little to help him. She kept giggling. After a while, she took his hand to take her back to her classroom. She only had one thing to say as she let her bangs cover her eyes again, her cheeks had a blush of her own.

"Don't you change Izuku. And you can call me Kinoko from now on." She giggled guiding him to his classroom.

* * *

Once both students were in their respective classrooms each went on their own dreamland. Kinoko Komori dreamed of Izuku in a horse dressed as a knight taking her to the horizon. Izuku Midoriya found himself sketching his whole classroom in an intent to relax. Sadly whenever he would sketch the classroom he ended up drawing Kinoko kissing his cheek. Izuku was surprised at how well he could draw himself being a mess.

Kyouka Jirou saw that sketch, she found herself laughing loudly, and was forced to shut her laugh by a look from Eraser Head. She still couldn't believe how popular Izuku was with the ladies.

She didn't know it. Neither did Kinoko, but Reiko Yanagi was also in a dreamland of her own. In her dream though wasn't so much of fantasy, but rather she was just holding the hand of Izuku as they were both watching the sunset from the roof of the school.

* * *

Izuku made his way to the support course workshop as he was told by Nedzu to see Hatsume.

To his surprise said girl was already there tinkering with a pair of goggles. She looked at him and waved excitedly as she released the googles and patted a chair next to her.

As Izuku walked he noticed she had oil in her face and dust too. She had been busy it seemed.

"Midoriya! So nice to see you, come here would you?" As Izuku approached she took his hand and pulled him so it was faster.

She then proceeded to bow in front of him.

"I am sorry! I lied!" She made a prayer with both of her hands at him. He wasn't sure what was going on but let her go on.

"I actually know how to sketch, is requisite in order to be able to make my babies, I just wanted to show Powerloader all I could do so they would give me a workshop, it wasn't my intention to make it so you had to stay longer in school." She apologized and was surprised at hearing Izuku chuckle.

"It's okay Hatsume. I know the feeling of wanting to reach a goal with all your might." He smiled remembering how much effort he placed while training with All Might.

Hatsume looked at Izuku and smiled in relief. She looked at the notebooks he was carrying.

"What's up with the extras?" Izuku smiled.

"Well, I thought you would like to sketch." Mei Hatsume smiled and nodded taking one of the notebooks and her own pencil and started sketching.

It was needless to say, but the hour passed by quickly with Mei sharing all sort of machines she was planning to do, Izuku was surprised at how much ideas she had in her head. Mei likewise was thankful for any advice Izuku could offer and any observation was noted immediately.

It was when the hour ended that Izuku said he would go, but before that, he found himself once again removing the dust and oil of the face of Hatsume. She found herself with a smile as he did that. Powerloader had arrived to close the workshop.

"Look at that, Mei Hatsume with her face without oil and dust? What is happening and who do I thank for you learning basic hygiene." He chuckled and she pointed to Izuku.

"You can thank my husband here. He will help me with the babies!" She spoke excitedly as Izuku became red in the face. Powerloader just laughed as he nodded.

"I see, so you are Midoriya. Nedzu told me you would keep her in place an hour a few days. And at the lack of explosions, I will guess you did your job." Powerloader chuckled.

Before he could explain anything Hatsume placed her cheek next to his.

"Of course he did! He is the perfect husband material!" Powerloader only laughed as he ushered Izuku to go out.

"I hope you like children, you are going to be getting's tons if you marry her." Izuku red face was rewarding for Powerloader who enjoyed the kid expression.

As Izuku made his way to the outside of the school he was surprised in seeing Reiko Yanagi waiting in the door of the school. She waved at him as her hands rested in her usual position.

"Yanagi? Did something happened?" She denied with his head.

"I just wanted to wait for you. Pony and Kinoko said you may be late. I said I didn't mind waiting for you." Izuku smiled and thanked her as they walked to the station.

It was during this silent trip that Izuku took notice of something funny. Even though he and Yanagi were not speaking, it was by no means lonely or uncomfortable. If anything Izuku found out he was sharing a special moment with her, she was pretty much hovering next to him.

He wasn't an expert in Reiko Yanagi. But he could tell she was happy. As they reached the station Izuku train came first, he said his goodbye to her, and he could tell she stayed looking at him until he went out of sight.

He didn't manage to hear the silent girl speak in a happy tone.

"See you tomorrow… Izuku." She waited for her own train, happy of having waited for him.

* * *

Once Izuku arrived home he was welcome with a tight hug when he opened the door.

"Welcome home Izuku!" Izuku found himself in a tight hug from a blonde girl who was smiling brightly at seeing him.

"Thanks, Toga." He hugged her back and the girl ushered him to get inside. Once inside the girl told him to sit in the couch so they could see a movie together. Seeing Toga expression Izuku couldn't say no and walked next to her. Homework could wait.

He could even finish it early in the morning in the bus stop as he waited for Pony.

He found himself surprised at being enveloped in a blanket next to Toga. Said girl was smiling mischievously as she put on a slasher film on the television. Izuku found himself tightly holding Toga. Said girl smirked at her plan being successful. Inko Midoriya had told her Izuku weakness for horror movies.

While he wanted to be a hero and could face his own fears when the need asked for it, he wasn't that courageous when it was a movie. Something of the inability to change the events in the movie always managed to get him.

Toga smirked as she held Izuku close to her with the blanket.

"Is okay Izuku, I am here!" Toga spoke making an All Might impression. One so bad she ended up making Izuku laugh.

"You mean? I am here!" Izuku spoke with his best All Might impression making Toga laugh this time at how authentic it was. She was wondering if Izuku quirk wasn't shapeshifting like hers.

A particular loud sound in the movie made Izuku hold Toga tighter. She only laughed as she hugged him back.

In the past, she wouldn't be so different from the villain in the movie… but that was before, and today was different. She would never hurt others like back then. She would change. As hard as it proved.

Seeing Izuku face reminded her why she was trying.

Why she was putting the effort in changing her ways. Because he was worth it. Because he gave her what she wanted without asking for anything in exchange. He just said he would help her, and he did.

He did help her.

As she felt Izuku holding her she felt especially mischievous and ended up kissing Izuku in the cheek. The sensation made him try to break the hug, but fear overrode him as he hugged Toga again.

"You are lovely Izuku." Toga had said many lies in the past. Now she would only speak the truth to Izuku and Inko.

She held him tighter and for a moment, Izuku couldn't focus on the movie, or the horrid killer slashing campers. Oh no. All he could focus on was that he wanted to make a sketch of Himiko Toga smiling.

The movie kept going. And as the movie finished Inko Midoriya came to wake up Izuku and Toga. But she didn't dare to do it. She found an adorable image that she captured with her cellphone.

Himiko Toga was leaning with Izuku who had fallen asleep hugging her.

"Adorable…" She smiled as she turned off the television and turned off the lights.

Inko Midoriya may not know all about the past of Himiko Toga. But she didn't care for that past. She cared for the present of the young girl who was staying in her home and who had some obvious feelings for his son.

The past is gone already, the future is uncertain, but today is a gift. After all, that's why it's called present.

* * *

**CUT! **

**Oh sweet sugary sensations… wait no that's hunger talking. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't think I am good at thanking people for their praise and comments. I am honestly the same way as I portray Neito Monoma with compliments. I faint. I just don't know how to react. All I can say is, thank you all.**

**I will be trying to update this two times each week. As I work also in You are not alone you have me and that one also takes two days. For those who read my other BNHA fanfic, that one will be two days too. **

**Presented today:**

**Kinoko Komori.  
Reiko Yanagi.  
Mei Hatsume.  
**

**Briefly mentioned: **

**Toru Hagakure.**

**see ya all next time with chapter 2.- My name is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alo! Let us go shall we? Thanks again for your kind reception! **

**I don't own my hero academia, otherwise I would have more time to write.**

**Chapter 2.- Tell me, prince Izuku, now when was the last time you let your heart decide? When was the last time you did something for the first time Midoriya?**

Kinoko Komori routine was simple. Wake up, take a bath, get ready and have breakfast before going to school. Simple really. Now that routine was taking a bit more time in the get ready zone as she wanted her hair to look particularly shinier. This was also going on with a certain blonde girl with equine features. A girl with pale gray hair though was happy seeing her hair shine. A girl in particular with teal eyes and ginger hair was smiling as her ponytail was perfectly done.

All these girls had something in common. They were all from class B of U. all of them were hoping to see a particular boy who had cheered them up. It was impressive how fast things could change. It hadn't even been a week since they entered school. All of them hoped to make new friends and learn. To become the best at the same time they had fun.

Moreover, while it may sound hard at first, they were surprised at how easily things had gone well. And all because of a boy with green hair and adorable freckles. Izuku Midoriya was the name all the girls said in the morning. With different connotations, but the same wish to see him.

One girl had romance in her eyes, hiding behind her bangs. Another one had wished to know him more, safely protected behind an unreadable expression. Another believed that rushing forward was the best policy and that through physical contact she could convey those feelings easily. The other one shared this point of view of rushing forward. But she also held the belief that one had to measure their movements properly.

Like in a perfect martial arts kata. Every move was important and had to be done precisely while facing forward. Which is why she decided she would be forward. Plus the teasing of her friend saying the others were going forward while she was hiding didn't go without earning him a chop to the neck.

Another girl was holding in her hand a pair of tickets. She was debating whether she could give it back to her parents and tell them she only needed one or keep them and invite the boy she had been hoping to know closer to the concert. She wanted to know him better. But more importantly. She wanted him to know her better. That they could spend time doing nothing and anything. She wanted to experience that with him.

Somewhere else, surrounded by the luxuries that only money could afford a girl was seeing a particular piece of paper she had put in a frame. In it was a drawing of her and a classmate. The draw had a small signature she requested. It read in a pretty handwriting a clear name:

_Izuku Midoriya._

She was said to be able to create anything. And she could also afford anything. But seeing something like that, a piece of art that was done through the pure skill of someone that humbly made it, made her feel something in her chest. She had received the draw free. Yet she had spent all of yesterday looking for a drawing notebook for him. Not to pay him. It wasn't about that. It was because she wanted an excuse to talk more with him. She liked the way his eyes shined with marvel and the way he spoke of the things around. She wanted to stay close to someone who saw the world that way. A way that didn't saw things for their financial value. But because they meant something more.

Because they were special.

Another girl was working with machinery all around her, but she had done a small sketch and placed it with great care on the board of her room. Surrounded by schematics and future plans, it was clearly jumping to the eye. It was the sketch of a boy cleaning the face of a girl. The fun part was that in the draw machines surrounded them. In a way, a girl with no experience in romances was building her own plan to catch the eye of someone who saw her as if she was the most important thing in a room full of machines.

How did he do that? How could he ignore the wonders off the machines around them and only focus on her. She wasn't a machine, she wasn't a rare metal or the schematics for something never seen before. But he looked at her as if she was the most important thing in a room full of treasures. And she wanted to understand that.

And lastly, a blonde girl was smiling as she offered a hug to a boy who spend the night at her side hugging her. She felt safe in his arms, and even when those arms let go of her, she knew he was holding her, and she was holding him too. The beauty of their bond was something immaterial, something that couldn't be seen yet it existed. The beauty of the bonds between people who care for one another is marvelous like that.

For even if you cannot see them, it doesn't mean they aren't in your heart.

Izuku Midoriya was the luckiest man in the world. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

When Izuku walked in the morning to reach the bus stop to go to school with Pony he had been given a gift that left him quite dazed. A kiss in the cheek. Toga kissed his cheek wishing him a great day in school and the promise that she would have a movie waiting for him. This time no horror films. He was smiling, it felt nice to him to see her being so happy.

He didn't know the reason she was so happy was because of him. But that is how happiness work at times, one just doesn't know how it happens, it just does.

As he reached the stop he brought the homework out of his bag and started doing it. It was easy. Some questions about law and the usage of quirks. Some people say they know something when they don't but when Izuku Midoriya said he knows something. He really did.

He finished the homework by the time he heard a set of steps he knows well. He looked to the right and saw Pony waving excitedly at him. She took to sit next to him in the stop. It wasn't weird for her to sit close to him. But he smiled looking at her as her eyes seemed to ask him if he saw anything different.

He nodded at her. And while the nod was an affirmation he did. She kept looking at him, requesting him to say it. He got slightly red in the face, an unspoken "Do I have to?" floating in the air. She smiled nodding at him. He took air and hoped to manage to say it without being so nervous.

"Your hair looks….." Three words. He managed three words and Pony giggled ushering for him to go on.

"It looks…." She kept nodding excitedly. She was expecting to hear the c-word.

"It looks b-beautiful…." Her expression froze in a smile. She had been expecting to be called cute as she had brushed her hair a bit more today. But being called beautiful was like winning the lottery for her. So she rewarded his courage with a kiss in the cheek that left him embarrassed and covering his reddening face in his hands.

"Thank you Izuku, you are looking cute today too. Even more, seeing your face like that." She giggled as she gave him a hug, though the use of the hug was to carry him to the bus as he was frozen in his posture.

Moments like this reminded Pony Tsunotori that Izuku Midoriya was adorably shy.

* * *

In the bus, they were chatting about classes and their day in general. Pony said Izuku made quite an impression in her class with how he managed to make Kinoko speak so much. It seemed the girl with the mushroom quirk had taken to speak highly of him. Something, which was shocking to them, as she hadn't spoken much during their first day.

Izuku said she was kind, which made Pony agree. Reiko Yanagi also spoke of him. That surprised even their teacher for he said they would make a small bonding exercise, everyone would say one thing they liked. Reiko said Izuku Midoriya earning a few snickers from the guys and surprise from others.

"I believe she may fancy you Izuku." She giggled seeing the distress in the face of Izuku at being the target of someone affection. She could just tease him for her whole life. She decided to see that cherry color in his face again and spoke again whispering at his ear.

"I may be fancying you myself, you know?" Needless to say, Izuku covered his face in his hands at the merciless teasing from Pony. What he didn't know was that Pony Tsunotori didn't speak what she didn't believe. When she said she was fancying him, she was being serious. Needless to say that even with embarrassment to he felt at the comments of Pony. Izuku wouldn't change coming to school with her.

Izuku didn't know it. But Pony was seriously thinking of the chance of taking him in a date.

She was used at the idea that the guy was supposed to invite the girl. But she decided to say screw that. She would be taking the boy out herself. She would go to his house and ask his parents if he could get out if it was needed!

When they arrived to the school, Pony looked at Izuku and asked if he could walk her to the classroom. Izuku was okay with it. They had arrived much earlier since Kamui Woods stopped an accident in their way to school. Had it been Mt. Lady, they would have been late with all damage control needed to clean.

Pony said she was a bad example of a female hero. Izuku said she only needed to get better at remembering what was important was to help people and not the fame. Pony looked at Izuku and giggled. Of course, he would defend heroes. Even some like Mt. Lady. She wanted to say he said that because she was pretty. But remembering she had teased him enough in the bus she decided to keep that comment for future use.

As they walked through the hallways for her classroom. She took notice Izuku was still fidgety of her holding his hand.

"Are you always going to be so nervous when I hold your hand?" She asked with a soft smile on her face. Izuku nodded at her. The soft smile turned mischievous.

"Oh, then I guess I will have to give you a reason to be nervous." She held his hand but with her thumb started running circles in his palm slowly. The sensation made Izuku get red in the face and Pony giggled.

"You are adorable…." She said while smiling.

As they approached her classroom she noticed Kinoko and Reiko were in the door waving at them.

"Good morning Izuku," Kinoko spoke with a smile and Reiko said a simpler. "Hello." At him.

Izuku greeted both.

"Good morning Yanagi. Good morning Komori." Kinoko raised her finger at him. Pointing at his face, she smiled.

"Kinoko. Remember? I said you could call me Kinoko." She smiled as he nervously redid his greeting.

"G-good morning Kinoko." He didn't even finish the phrase when Kinoko lunged in a hug to him.

"Ah, much better. Good morning Izuku." Izuku felt a small tap in his shoulder as Reiko pointed at herself. He immediately got the message.

"Ah, g-good morning Reiko…" Izuku took notice while having the girls so close to him.

"Say. Did you two do something to your hair?" Both girls smiled. More properly, Kinoko smiled as Reiko nodded while her expression was the same.

"Is so nice of you to notice!" Kinoko happiness was contagious as Midoriya smiled.

But like many things, it had to be stopped. Izuku felt a hand grabbing the neck of his uniform. He saw Monoma greeting him.

"You need to get to your own classroom soon or you will be late." Izuku eyes opened in surprise as he thanked Monoma. As the boy ran the girls looked at him with anger. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"He is from class A you know? He needs to be in his own classroom." Itsuka Kendo walked inside and saw the face of the girls and at Monoma.

"Don't tell me I missed Midoriya." The trio of girls nodded and pointed at Monoma.

He looked at the girls and mouthed "Traitors."

Before he saw the shadow of a giant hand coming his way he could only sigh.

"The things I do to keep you safe…" Needless to say,

* * *

he fell easily to the chop of Itsuka Kendo.

In class A Kyouka Jirou was fidgeting with the tickets for a concert. She wasn't sure what to do. That was when Mina Ashido came into view.

"Oh! Tickets for the Rolling Fires?" She saw them with a smile and looked at the nodding Jirou.

"Can I go? I been wanting to go to one of their concerts, but they usually don't play in the city. I am surprised they came here this time but all the tickets were gone." Jirou showed a smirk as she held them proudly.

"Last pair. I was lucky myself." She had been lucky, her dad had received a pair of tickets and he said she could use them.

Normally her dad would take her mom to a concert and they would have dinner. But this time when Jirou asked him for tickets he asked about it.

* * *

"_You want to go? Who are you taking with you?" His father raised an eyebrow as she looked to the floor. She didn't want to have this conversation._

"_A friend." A vague answer. Moreover, her dad knew it. _

"_Oh, being vague aren't we? Is this a friend a guy? Or a girl? You know I am not going to judge you." He smiled as her cheeks took color. _

"_Is a guy.." Her dad nodded. Her mother came but not exactly to her rescue._

"_Is he the boy you said before? The one who made a sketch of your smile?" Her mother sounded excited at the prospect of it being that boy. She wouldn't confirm her words, but her cheeks betrayed her. _

"_Well… I guess I can give you my tickets. On one condition though." He took the envelope holding the tickets in front of her. _

"_We want to meet him. So if you take the tickets, you have to invite him for dinner in… two weeks." She nodded._

"_A month." She wouldn't relent though._

"_One week." She knew her dad. _

"_A month." Her mother giggled taking the envelope and giving it to her._

"_A month Kyouka. But if you don't do your part of the deal you will have to pay for those tickets." She could do that. How expensive could they be._

"_They are front row in the VIP zone." Damn it! That was expensive!_

* * *

"Can I go with you? Please?" Mina begged her. But she already had plans for the tickets.

"Sorry, Mina… I am hoping to invite someone." Mina sighed before looking at the tickets.

"You wouldn't be inviting Kaminari by chance would you?" Some rumors went around that Kaminari had a crush on Kyouka. Rumors moved fast.

"No." Was the short and simple answer from Kyouka. Mina smiled.

"Come on... who are you taking? I won't say a word." Kyouka offered Mina a look that says she didn't believe her.

"Aww come on! Please?" Kyouka sigh.

"No means no, Mina." Mina looked at Kyouka begging her. She couldn't relent. But she found herself finding the eyes of Mina being too adorable.

"Agh. I am inviting Midoriya…" She said out in a whisper. While in a normally teasing manner one would make the other repeat what they said, Mina seriously didn't hear the whisper of Kyouka.

"I couldn't hear your whisper…." She spoke with a deadpan tone. Kyouka sighed and looked around seeing no one but Mina she spoke clearly.

"Izuku Midoriya. I am inviting Midoriya." Just as she said those words, the mentioned boy entered the classroom and walked towards her and Mina. She immediately put the tickets away. And Mina looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she approached and whispered at her.

"What happened with the confidence of before?" Kyouka looked at Mina.

"Is a plan in progress okay?" She whispered back. Mina nodded and understood right then and there.

Kyouka had a crush in Izuku. She winked at Kyouka.

"I ship it…." And went to her own desk leaving Kyouka confused about what she said.

When Izuku sat in his desk Kyouka decided to use the confidence of before. She walked next to him and placed the tickets on his desk.

"Midoriya." Izuku looked at the tickets then at Kyouka who had a smile. It wasn't her usual smirk, but rather a small smile.

"I… if you are not busy this Saturday, I thought we could go to the concert together…" She hoped Izuku didn't notice how nervous she had been.

In fact, Izuku had been more nervous but seeing Kyouka smiling actually soothed him. He found himself nodding and showing a bright smile, he had never been to a concert before.

"I would like that! I have never been to a concert, thank you Jirou." The mentioned girl smiled excitedly at that.

"Well then! We will make it an unforgettable concert for you! I will pick you up!" Jirou cursed mentally at herself at how excited she was acting. Even more, she said she would pick him up. That meant she would be asking her parents to take Izuku with them!

"Oh thank you Jirou! I would appreciate that… I have never been to a concert, so I don't know how should I dress or anything." Jirou smiled nodding but could only think one thing.

Curse you adorable freckled boy! Do you know how adorable you are acting? How can I say no to that?!

Kyouka Jirou nodded and went on to explain Izuku she would go pick him with her parents on Saturday so they were on time.

* * *

Class with Midnight was related to art, and needless to say, she immediately took a liking for Izuku who was a master in sketching much to the chagrin of Yaoyorozu. She wanted to speak with Izuku during art class, hoping they could start forming a bond. However, the fact Midnight was around watching him work to put a halt to that plan.

Mina Ashido, self-declared master of romance decided to intervene when she saw the situation between Izuku and Yaoyorozu. Or lack of one. She noticed how she had tried to talk with little to no success. So it was her time to shine and help in the quest of love!

So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Excuse me! Midnight? Can you help me? I am trying to think of what to sketch." She smiled at the teacher who blinked and remembered she was supposed to be helping students, not gush at the talent of one.

She walked to the direction of Mina. Yaoyorozu took notice of Mina and said a small thank you. Mina waved at her ushering her to do whatever she was trying to do.

Momo Yaoyorozu didn't lose a second to move her easel next to Izuku and look at him. He noticed her coming, looked at her, and offered her a small smile.

"Hello, Midoriya." She greeted him and he greeted her back.

"Hello Yaoyorozu." He then resumed his sketching of All Might in his classic suit. Momo was impressed at how fast he was. But she returned her focus on something else. Him.

She took her pencil and started drawing Izuku as he worked. Her sketches were more rough than his. Midoriya was defined and clear. Hers were rough and had some rookie mistakes, but the general image was clear. Izuku had finished his All Might sketch when she finished making his face and half of his body.

She decided it was a good chance to actually chat with him.

"Midoriya… do you like sketching?" She cursed herself. She was one of the smartest students, and she said that?

Izuku didn't saw it as a dumb question. He smiled at her.

"I do… Is something I can do all the time. And I am good at it too." He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back. Seeing him happy made her happy.

"Say… my mother told me of an art exhibition during the Sunday… I was wondering if you would like to come with me." She let it out. The art exhibition was her best chance she guessed to spend time alone with him.

Izuku didn't know of this. He thought she was just looking for company.

"I would love to go… but are you sure? I mean you could invite someone else like Todoroki." Izuku was surprised when Yaoyorozu spoke.

"I would love if it was you though…" She surprised herself with the words that came out of her mouth.

Momo Yaoyorozu was a logical individual, but she also had a passion in her that showed itself in the form of her thirst of knowledge and the wish to better herself. But now? Now it showed itself in the form of hoping to share time with Izuku. To get to know him more.

The words of Yaoyorozu made Izuku cheeks redden and he found himself nodding. Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Thank you Izuku, I will pick you up is that fine?" He nodded and exchanged numbers with Yaoyorozu. She smiled at him.

It was then Izuku took notice of what Yaoyorozu had been sketching. It was a picture of him. Yaoyorozu looked sheepish.

"I think you are… a good model to draw…" She cursed herself and her choice of words. But found herself smiling when she saw the smile of Izuku looking shy.

"Thanks… you are good Yaoyorozu." He then proceeded to explain her a few tips so her sketch wouldn't get dirty when she worked around it.

Yaoyorozu was listening to every advice with a great level of attention, she liked to see this side of Izuku. The side that spoke with love of the things he did or others did.

She essentially loved Izuku attitude.

As all of this happened Mina Ashido was cursing her need to help Yaoyorozu as Midnight was heavily telling her the basic techniques for sketching.

"Come on, five more repetitions." She nodded and cursed.

"Damn it Momo… you better get some action…." Her comment of distraction earned her a reminder of Midnight that she needed to have a good grade.

* * *

When lunch came, Izuku was going to make his way to the roof when he clashed with a girl of long blue hair and blue eyes. Izuku found her to look cute. He apologized as he offered to help her stand, to his surprise the girl stood up herself with what seemed to be her quirk. Izuku immediately smiled and got speaking to the girl.

"How did you do that? Was it a sort of wave? It isn't magnetism right? The floor isn't metal and if its geomagnetically we aren't really on ground level….it is like an energy wave? Can you propel yourself to fly?" Izuku noticed the girl was looking curiously at him and she smiled.

"It is my quirk, is called Shockwave if I focus on my feet I can actually fly, but if I used it through my hands I can knock pretty much everyone. Mmm, I don't believe is energy, more like air… and who are you?" She asked with a smile as Izuku looked sheepishly to the floor. He had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Izuku Midoriya." He stretched her hand at her. She took it excitedly with a smile and shook it with the same emotion.

"Nejire Hadou!" She smiled as she proceeded to walk away while still holding Izuku. He was surprised as she kept walking with him outside. Izuku didn't understood where she was taking him. He also noticed a bunch of guys and girls seemed to make weird comments about the Hadou.

Nejire Hadou was excited.

Since the time she was declared a member of the top three in U.A. together with Mirio and Tamaki she had found herself unable to make friends. She had lots of people who admired her. But that wasn't the same as having a friend. So when Izuku Midoriya appeared she knew immediately she wanted to make him a friend.

It was refreshing to finally see someone who didn't act weird around her. He was authentic. She could tell. Not only because of his reactions, but because how he was asking so much of her quirk. Therefore, she needed to keep him safe and secure the friendship! She already had set out the line, now she had to get the hook and pull it! At least that was how Tamaki explained fishing to her.

Izuku simply was fumbling at the fact a pretty girl had pretty much kidnapped him.

As all of this happened the rest of the crew was in the roof. They decided to have lunch, surely if Izuku wasn't there was because something happened.

Neito Monoma had decided to try to joke about it.

"Come on, surely isn't something big. I mean, what? Do you really believe a girl just took him away? I mean, sure Midoriya has that cute charm thing going, but come on. Relax." He spoke seeing the face of Itsuka Kendo specially. She was particularly angry. She had decided she would try to speak to Izuku, but because Monoma send him to his classroom she lost her chance.

What's more. Reiko told her how Izuku called them all pretty in the morning noticing their hairstyle looking better than usual. Monoma got a chop in the neck when he said they looked the same.

Needless to say Monoma intent to joke was to avoid the rage of Itsuka Kendo.

Back with Nejire, she had brought Izuku with her to a zone away from the school building, in that far zone a boy was eating takoyaki while another seemingly was buried as Izuku could only see his neck and head over the floor.

The head spoke to Izuku.

"Ah! A new face! That is new!" He joked looking at the boy who was eating, seemingly ignoring the joke.

"Oh come on Tamaki. It was funny." The boy named Tamaki looked at the head and spoke with a serious face.

"Stay being a hero. You are not a good comedian Mirio." The boy named Mirio let out a gasp as he started going under the earth surprising Izuku. Before Izuku could ask he saw the boy behind him. Seemingly without clothes making Izuku let out a yelp of surprise.

"Greetings!" Mirio was given a uniform courtesy of Tamaki.

"Get dressed. He is not used at your quirk…" Mirio blinked in surprise nodding.

"Good thinking Tamaki." Mirio body once again went under the earth as the uniform hung from his head as he moved as a sort of shark in the land.

Nejire Hadou giggled getting Izuku attention.

"They are my friends, the blond one who you saw going down is Mirio Togata, the one who looks moody but actually is shy and has a heart of gold is Tamaki Amajiki." She pointed to each as she spoke.

Tamaki looked with curiosity at Izuku but then focused his gaze on the ground.

"You are a first year right?" Izuku nodded.

"I see… well… we are third years… don't let that stop you though, we don't care much of the grade you are… and since Nejire brought you... I guess you can't be that bad." He resumed his eating as Mirio appeared dressed looking at Izuku and stretching his hand.

"Well, is a pleasure to meet you. I am." Tamaki spoke.

"Nejire already presented you." Mirio blinked and smiled.

"Oh! Thanks Nejire." He still kept his hand stretched as Izuku took it for a handshake.

"Izuku Midoriya." The other boy smiled shaking Izuku excitedly.

"Is a pleasure to meet you Izuku!" With little effort Mirio used her other arm to bring over Tamaki, making the three get together in a hug.

"He is my best friend Tamaki! Don't let his look fool you! He has the heart of a hero beating inside of him!" Izuku was surprised when a tentacle appeared in front of him.

"And an octopus tentacle in my hand." Tamaki was actually expecting Izuku to be repulsed by his quirk, what he wasn't expecting was how big his eyes seemed to turn as he smiled.

"Amazing! Can you shapeshift into anything? Or is it related to the takoyaki you ate? Can you turn parts of your body into the limb of any animal you consumed?!" Izuku was excited seeing a quirk so different from what he was used too. Mirio chuckled as Izuku then looked at him.

"And you too! You were able to phase around the floor as if nothing, can you phase through anything? Is there a limit to the time you can do it?!" Izuku marveled and Nejire giggled.

This was the reason she wanted to be friends with him. He was as curious as she was.

As a matter of fact both Mirio and Tamaki had similar thoughts in different contexts. Mirio looked at Tamaki at the same time he looked at him.

"He is just like Nejire!" Mirio said excitedly. This was just like the day they met. Except Izuku was a boy. Which made things less awkward. Nejire had no regards of poking him. Plus this meant Izuku was a good kid.

"He is just like Nejire!" Said Tamaki feeling intimated. This was exactly like the day they met except Izuku was younger. He wasn't ready to revive the horrors of Nejire. He only hoped Izuku would respect his personal boundaries.

Once the hug ended Izuku kept asking questions as both boys answered. It was then something surprising happened. At least surprising to both Mirio and Tamaki. Nejire hugged Izuku from behind bringing him closer to her.

"Hey! He is my new friend, you already got each other as besties, don't take mine away." Mirio and Tamaki blinked at this comment.

Of course they were besties, they knew each other since they were kids. Still what surprised them was how possessive she seemed to be of Izuku.

Mirio raised his hands in mock surrender.

"He is your friend Nejire. Is not like we would try anything." Nejire looked at both with eyes that said she didn't believe them.

"I brought Izuku here with pure intentions of him knowing you two since you are my best friends." Tamaki let out a silent _Only friends_ when Nejire kept going.

"But I won't let you take him away." She looked at Tamaki especially. This made Mirio laugh as the idea of Tamaki taking Izuku away was funny.

"Oh come on Nejire, I believe I have more chances of stealing Izuku than Tamaki." Tamaki looked at Mirio with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean? I could steal him if I wanted…." Mirio chuckled.

"Oh come on Tamaki. My quirk is better suited for that." Tamaki looked at Mirio as Nejire sighed and took Izuku with her.

"Can you believe that?" She sighed as she took Izuku holding his hand making him blush. When Nejire found a secluded spot she smiled she released the hand of Izuku, holding both of her hands together as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"Tell me Izuku. When was the last time you let your heart decide?" Izuku blinked at the question, as he was in thought, without any warning Nejire swept him while giggling. Carrying him as a bride the whole time.

"You might want to hug me back." Without more warning than that, she let her quirk get to work and send both of them flying. Izuku held Nejire tightly as she held him giggling. Izuku eyes were closed as Nejire managed to keep them in balance. Izuku had his eyes closed as he heard the giggle of Nejire.

"You know, Izuku, if you keep your eyes closed, you will never see the beauty around, and I am not speaking of me." Izuku decided to risk it and opened his eyes. They were flying over the school. Technically, they were hovering and Izuku could see all of U.A.

He found himself smiling. Seeing the school from so high it was marvelous, he also saw the surrounding areas and found himself amazed.

Nejire Hadou liked to consider herself a great judge of character. And seeing Izuku smiling face and the expression he had seeing something she saw daily made her smile. She never once lost the spark of happiness that came with flying. And seeing Izuku face she knew he wouldn't lose it either.

She found his face adorable.

Nejire Hadou was many things. Impulsive was one of them.

Without any care, she kissed Izuku in his cheek as she carried him around the school. Izuku was red in the face as Nejire giggled and held him closer to her.

"It's decided! I am keeping you! You are mine from now on Izuku" She held him tighter making Izuku get red in his face. As Izuku was floating with Nejire she decided to make conversation with whom she deemed would be hers.

"So! Tell me what you like, I want to know more about you." She smiled sweetly and Izuku face reddened, not by embarrassment, but by how pretty Nejire Hadou was when she smiled so sweetly.

At ground level Tamaki and Mirio looked upwards and saw the pair. Mirio was smiling brightly.

"They look so happy… Izuku must be a nice kid to make Nejire act like that." Tamaki nodded.

"Yeah… he does respect boundaries…" Mirio chuckled.

"I believe he is just shy Tamaki." He nodded at Mirio and spoke aloud.

"Think he may want to have lunch with us?" Mirio laughed bringing his friend into a side hug.

"Of course! We are the big three of U.A! How would we look if we couldn't convince someone to have lunch with us?" Tamaki spoke in a deadpan tone.

"Like fools…he probably wouldn't want to eat with us..." Mirio gasped in surprise.

"No! Tamaki! Don't sulk!" Needless to say, Mirio was having troubles making his friend stop sulking.

Back in the air Nejire smiled as she heard Izuku speak of his like for quirks and sketching. She made him promise to show her the sketchbook he had. She had been clear that if he didn't promise if she would let him go.

Needless to say she wouldn't let him go. Not really. She considered one thing as he kept chatting.

Izuku was a first year. She was in her third. They only had this year to make as most memories as they could… she would make it work. She would make as most memories as she could. Then when the time for the goodbye came…

She looked at the smile in the face of Izuku as he told her how beautiful it would make a sketch of the city from their point of view.

When the goodbye came. Maybe it wouldn't be a goodbye…

Maybe the end of her time with Izuku wouldn't come by the end of the year. Maybe she simply wouldn't call him Izuku and he wouldn't call her Nejire.

She would call him by another name…

Nejire wasn't ashamed of admitting she liked the boy she was holding. The boy who was seeing everything with marvel. Who wasn't scared of showing how curious he was, that was trying to be a hero and openly spoke of his admiration to All Might. The boy who wasn't ashamed of admitting his shortcomings and spoke of them as things that would make him a great hero.

Something was said. Something made her heart skip a beat.

Nejire found herself ignoring the voices in her head that told her she was going too fast and kissed Izuku ear, nibbling at it softly leaving in it a small mark.

Izuku let out a gasp of surprise as Nejire told him not to worry through holding him.

Mirio and Tamaki may had been at ground level, but both knew what happened and could only act in surprise. They knew she was impulsive. But they had never seen her act so rashly. Tamaki spoke what Mirio was thinking.

"Love at first sight?" Mirio nodded and could only speak an answer with a serious face.

"Yeah… but does Izuku shares it?" Tamaki nodded at the words of Mirio.

"That's the important question right?" Both simply nodded.

Both friends hoped Nejire knew what she was doing.

As they went back down Nejire hugged Izuku one last time. He looked red in the face as he held his ear with his left hand. Mirio and Tamaki told him to be safe and rush to class. The two thirds of the big three looked at Nejire. Surprisingly Tamaki spoke first.

"What were you thinking? The kid looks to be shy and you go from zero to hundred and nibble his ear?" Nejire had the decency to look down to the floor.

Mirio placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at them.

"We are not saying you did wrong…" Tamaki spoke.

"I just say that." Mirio ignored Tamaki.

"We are just curious about what brought you to do such a thing." Mirio placed a hand over the mouth of Tamaki so Nejire could speak.

"I… we got a year left…" Mirio nodded at her and motioned for her to go on.

"In one year, we will stop being students, and we will be heroes… during all our years here, did you ever fell in love?" Mirio kept quiet and she kept going.

"Both of you know how heroism works outside. People get into relationships because they want popularity… I just want someone holding me, I just want someone nice who is there willing to hear me rambling, who doesn't mind me when I get distracted and start speaking of something else... I want someone who looks at me every day as I am the most important person in the world….." Tamaki spoke in a moment of distraction from Mirio.

His words were not accusing her.

"You like the way he sees you, don't you? But more than that, you like the vibe he has right? Because he is nice, because he sees everything with wonder…." Nejire nodded at the words of Tamaki.

"I am not justifying myself… nibbling his ear was out of place… it just felt like it was the right thing to do…" Mirio sighed.

"He looked as red as a tomato… did he say anything that made you lose control like that?" Nejire smiled.

"He called me pretty… it was an accident…" She smiled. She didn't mind being called pretty.

"Lots of people call you pretty though, and a bunch more of names." Tamaki words were the truth.

She nodded, but she looked at the sky, not at them, remembering a particular set of words. That she shared with them.

* * *

_You are amazing! Able to see this every time you want!_

_Oh? I am amazing? Am I pretty too?_

_Just like the sky._

* * *

Those words had slipped from him by accident. He considered her as pretty as the blue sky. The sky was to her one of the most beautiful things she could see. No one had called her pretty as the sky.

"I lost control for a moment. I even thought I would end up making us fly higher…." Tamaki looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I guess it could have been worst… so what's the plan?" Nejire looked at Tamaki and Mirio. Both were smiling.

"You mean?" She brought her hands together linking her fingers, waiting for them to keep speaking. Mirio nodded at her.

"Yeah. Whats the next part of the plan to make Izuku and you enter a relationship." She giggled and jumped at them, taking both in a hug.

A hug Mirio was returning, and Tamaki tried to escape from.

"You two are the best!" Mirio laughed as he pulled Tamaki in the hug when he almost escaped.

"Can't we do this without the hugs?" The other two laughed.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was laughing happily as he and Izuku were in the nurse of Recovery Girl. When Izuku was in a crisis respecting what happened with Nejire Hadou, he ran to the wisest hero he knew. All Might. When Izuku explained what happened All Might let out a whistle of surprise.

"I am impressed young Midoriya. I was never that popular with the girls." Izuku panicked asking for help as he laughed. He told him not to worry, surely no one would look at the small bite in his ear, it wasn't bigger than a pinky finger. Still, Izuku asked for his help and through laughs, he brought him to Recovery Girl.

"A nibble mark? Don't you work fast? We have been in classes for three days and you already got a girl in love with you?" She laughed as he looked at Toshinori.

"You choose a successor who is lucky with the girls, who would have said that, I believed you said he was shy." Izuku nodded as Toshinori laughed.

"He is shy. Young Midoriya is shy. But he also seems to have gotten some of the Yagi charm." As he laughed Recovery Girl chuckled too.

"Yagi charm? Really? I thought Endeavor was the one who had kids." Toshinori stopped laughing as he gasped looking at Recovery Girl.

"Such a blow. I didn't expect that from you." She giggled as she spoke.

"I thought you would end up marrying David Shield." Toshinori gasped in mock hurt.

"Don't get David into this, he is a good friend… did you know he is thinking of enrolling his daughter here?" This caught her attention.

"Oh? Melissa is coming? She is such a nice girl… we should make sure Midoriya doesn't approach her, we don't need David entering a feud about Midoriya corrupting his daughter." Both laughed at this.

During this whole exchange Midoriya held his face hiding with his hands covering his face at the huge shame he was in.

The combo of Recovery Girl and All Might ganging up against him was too much.

Recovery girl patted Izuku in the arm to tell him she had already fixed his ear. He said he didn't felt her use her quirk.

"Who said I used my quirk?" She smirked pointing to the mirror for him to look.

Izuku found himself wearing a band-aid with an All Might pattern.

"Let's be real kid. That nibble is the size of a nail, is not even worth to use my quirk in it. Plus it was a love nibble. It would be offensive to make it disappear. Therefore, you go on with it. A girl fell for you hard enough as to do that." Izuku sighed thanking both of them as he walked out of the nurse office.

Toshinori looked at her.

"You don't think that, do you? You just like seeing him embarrassed." She smiled nodding.

"Can you blame me? Do you know how much romance goes in this school? Not enough I tell you! So whoever did that to your boy has my support and my silence too." She laughed as Toshinori found himself laughing too.

"Midoriya is a nice boy Toshinori. I am sure whoever did that had no malice; I am even willing to say that by the size she was being as careful as she could." She smiled looking outside by a window.

"Young romance is such a beautiful thing wouldn't you agree?" He nodded. He smiled thinking of Izuku yesterday.

"You know. A couple of girls seemed to really like young Midoriya when we were having the joint class exercise." This made her perk up and look at him.

"Oh! Let me make some tea, I want details Toshinori, details!" He chuckled as he remembered.

"Reiko Yanagi and Kinoko Komori were the two girls who were with him in the joint exercise, they ended up staying in the roof." She nodded excitedly.

"Look at that! Getting hearts all over. Think one of them was the one who did that to his ear?" Toshinori was in thought.

As the pair were chatting they never noticed when Present Mic and Midnight entered, enthralled by the story Toshinori was sharing.

As Recovery Girl said.

The school needed more romance. Things can be replaced, but great moments cannot afford to be lost. And right now there was a moment that couldn't be afforded to be lost.

* * *

**CUT! **

**I want to be the reason you look down at your phone and smile… then walk into a pole. I want to congratulate our guest reviewer Dragontitan for guessing Nejire Hadou would be in this chapter. He may not have had that intention when he left his review, but congratulations for guessing! **

**Now there are two events in the sight of Izuku, one with Kyouka and one with Momo. I will be seeing you all soon. Expect my updates weekly. I am working in half a week BNHA half week Danganronpa. So expect a couple of chapters or three from each side. **

**Is good in fanfiction? I seriously wonder. But thanks again for your reviews, favorites and follows, I hope you enjoy today chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Formally presented:  
Nejire Hadou.**

**Appeared or mentioned:  
Melisa Shields  
Kyouka Jirou  
Momo Yaoyorozu  
Itsuka Kendo.  
Pony Tsunotori  
Reiko Yanagi  
Kinoko Komori  
Mina Ashido  
**

**Invisible through the chapter:  
Toru Hagakure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really happy seeing you all enjoying this, well let us go! Also, remember this is a harem, so yeah no particular pairing, just a big cast. But I am always open on taking the request of writing a particular pairing. **

**Chapter 3.- If your heart is too big, make a space in it with my name. War council of love.**

Izuku was making his way to class with his ear still covered in the band-aid. He wished he could avoid going to class.

Izuku Midoriya forgot the first rule of wishing. Be careful with what you wish. A girl was with her foot firm in the idea of spending time with him. So firm in her posture that she decided to ask her friends to cover for her in class.

"Classes are barely starting, I doubt there will be many problems if I lose art with Midnight." The group of girls and Monoma nodded. Monoma didn't dare to speak to her on how it was a bad idea, considering his earlier mistake he decided it was better to avoid having any problem with Kendo.

So when Izuku Midoriya was walking in the hallways to reach his classroom he was surprised when he saw Itsuka Kendo waving at him and motioning for him to follow her. All while she indicated that, he didn't make a sound.

Izuku decided it was better to check what was going on. After all his class was of English with Present Mic… maybe, he wouldn't mind if he arrived late.

Izuku nor Itsuka knew the fact Present Mic and Midnight were both enthralled with the story All Might be sharing with them about how Kinoko and Reiko seemed to like him.

As Izuku reached Itsuka she smiled at him and opened the door of what looked like a gym. He was surprised at seeing the open space. Itsuka smiled at him as she held his hand. Finally speaking after so much silence.

"Today I heard the gym would be alone, I thought since your quirk needs you getting physical that I could give you a hand training hand to hand." She smiled hoping he would accept the idea.

Izuku was nervous but nodded. Itsuka brought him to a long square mat that would work as their ring. As they removed their shoes to get in the mat she said the rules for their spar.

"Well, rules are easy, no quirks, just hand to hand combat. You can kick and try to use submissions moves. We stop when one surrenders or taps out. Works for you?" Izuku nodded at her words.

"I thought we were training." Itsuka smiled at him.

"We are, sparring offers you experience and it will also help me in seeing where you currently stand." Izuku nodded at her. Before they sparred he took notice of something.

"Did you change your ponytail?" She smiled while denying with a wave.

"Oh, no not at all, is the same as always." She inwardly smiled. She really liked he noticed that, but she wasn't going to say she did it for him. She needed to keep her head in the spar.

"Well, ready?" As Izuku nodded she smiled.

"Go!" Both took to rush at the other, Izuku went for a jab but ended up getting his wrist caught and being thrown to the floor. All the while Itsuka had a smile in her face.

"Again!" She waited for him to stand and come rushing, as he did she caught him again by sweeping him.

"Again!" The process kept going and going. Izuku wasn't really managing to score a win against her. However, in a sense, Itsuka didn't expect the opposite. She knew she had an unfair advantage with how much she trained herself.

Still, Izuku kept standing and trying again, and she found herself smiling. Normally others would take defeat badly and say they had enough. However, Izuku just kept standing. She smiled seeing that spirit.

After another five falls, she decided to call their spar a rest. Both sat in the mat and she was surprised seeing the smile of Izuku.

"You are amazing Kendo! You are really an expert in hand to hand." She found herself smiling at his praise.

"Thanks. But you don't need to call me Kendo, you can call me Itsuka." She offered a smile to him as she approached him. She promised herself that morning she would be careful with her movements, but she decided to take a page from the book of Izuku and just take a challenge head on.

"I would really like if you were to call me Itsuka, and if you allowed me to call you Izuku." She looked at him with a smile.

Izuku found himself surprised at her words and he found himself looking somewhere else. He just couldn't get why she would want that.

Noticing this Itsuka approached even more, now staying behind Izuku, putting her back against his. She hoped the contact would work better.

"Izuku." She found herself saying his name slowly. She could feel his erratic breathing.

"Is a nice name. Try saying mine." She could feel him breathing.

"I-Itsuka…" She giggled. She felt his breathing being less erratic than before.

"Come on, try again." She smiled as she felt his breathing getting more regular.

Izuku was red on the face feeling the contact with the back of Itsuka. He just didn't get why she was doing this. Steading his breathing, he took air and spoke.

"Itsuka." He smiled at himself for being able to say her name without any nerves. The chuckle of Itsuka had a weird soothing effect. As if nothing was bad, and they had known each other for longer than he knew.

"There… I want to know more about you Izuku." She smiled feeling the rhythmic breathing of Izuku who was calming down.

"Why?" He was starting to relax as he felt the calm breathing of Itsuka. "I mean, I am not that interesting."

She chuckled.

"I beg to differ, you are more interesting than you give yourself credit. So let's start with something easy… why did you start making sketches." Izuku sighed.

"I am a late bloomer…I didn't have a quirk, so I tried to find something I was good at…" Izuku felt the hand of Itsuka holding his. He felt her reassuring him and he went on.

"My mother said, I could try drawing since I always did notes on heroes and quirks she thought it could work… I ended up being good." He smiled remembering when the teacher of art said he was talented.

"I kept practicing, and I even entered a competition…" The touch of the hand of Itsuka reassured him in taking his time. He found himself smiling at the mix of sensations.

"Did you won?" He nodded slowly and Itsuka found herself smiling feeling his breathing turning so relaxed.

"Yeah… I could have gone to an art school…" Izuka chuckled.

"But you wanted to be a hero. And you chose to try to enter U.A. when you got your quirk right?" Izuku was glad she came to her own conclusion instead of asking him of his quirk.

"Yeah…" Itsuka stood up, finally breaking the contact between their backs. Izuku was surprised he never got worried during the contact of Itsuka with him. What got his face flushing was when Itsuka made his head end over her lap. He was looking at her face from his new point of view. As a result, he covered his face with his hands so she didn't saw his blushing.

"No need to be so shy Izuku." She softly took his hands moving them away so he could see her face. She was smiling. Her smile was relaxed, and in that moment Izuku understood something about Itsuka Kendo.

She was someone whose personality was relaxed. She didn't sweat the small stuff, and could obviously keep herself calm. As she softly held his hands on hers, he noticed how she was smiling looking at his blushing face.

She was just smiling looking at him. Her hands never letting go of his.

"I think you are interesting. And as I said, I want to know more about you… do you want to know more about me?" Izuku found himself blushing, but nonetheless, he smiled at her question and nodded.

"Great!" She softly held his hands. She spoke about how she liked her quirk, how she enjoyed the sensation of training, and why she liked hand-to-hand combat so much.

"I trust my life to my hands. I know they won't fail me as long as I keep training." Izuku found himself smiling at her resolve and her goals.

Izuku noticed she looked happy and started laughing lightly.

"You know, I actually changed my ponytail." She laughed as she put a bit more pressure in the hands of Izuku.

"I just didn't want to say it because I felt it would distract me from the spar… but it made me happy you notice it." Izuku found himself smiling back at her. This time she was blushing lightly seeing his smile.

As they shared the moment of peace and calm Itsuka spoke the question she had been carrying with her.

"Izuku… do you like someone?" Izuku blinked before nodding. Not noticing the small flinch of Itsuka.

"All Might, my mom, Pony, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Kinoko, Reiko, Monoma, I also met Nejire, Mirio, and Tamaki today… I also like you." He smiled remembering all the people he met and started to be friends with.

Itsuka Kendo sighed as she released her hold on one of the hands of Izuku to poke his cheek.

"You are adorable you know?" She smiled softly at him making him blush even more. The position they were sharing was rather intimate in his opinion. Itsuka softly let her hand run over his cheek before going down to kiss his forehead. Making Izuku use his free hand to cover the spot he received the soft kiss that turned him into a living tomato.

She laughed lightly as she moved and helped Izuku stand. Never letting go of the hand she had captive.

For a moment, Izuku was a princess and Itsuka Kendo was the gallant prince. And in such a role she kneeled taking the hand of Izuku and lightly kissing it before letting it go.

"I hope we can get to knowing each other better Izuku." She walked away with a big smile on her face. Her goal of the day of sharing a moment with Izuku been fulfilled.

* * *

In the principal office, Nedzu had seen everything through the feed of the security cam and was now holding the screen in his hands.

"No! You can't just leave him like that! What happened with the promise of marrying the princess?!" Needless to say, Nedzu was rather into seeing their moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itsuka was walking happily to her classroom when he saw her group relaxed. She entered and noticed the teacher wasn't there.

"What happened with Midnight?" Monoma looked at her and sighed.

"Seems she was busy, we were waiting for her but she never arrived, I guess you were lucky." She nodded before walking towards Monoma and the girls, taking them all into a hug with her hands growing with her quirk.

"Agh! Too strong! I am guessing you are happy?!" Monoma said as he felt the crushing sensation in his back, the girls were held more softly so they didn't complain and only giggled.

"Yeah… I am." She smiled softly and the other girls giggled. Monoma meanwhile was trying to see if he could copy Tetsutetsu quirk to avoid the pain.

Izuku was back in his classroom when he received a similar message that their teacher, Present Mic never arrived.

Said teachers were gushing at the end of the story of All Might. They noticed the time and felt embarrassed. Seems they would have some explanations to give to Nedzu and the students.

Izuku ended up allowed to go earlier as Mei behaved and didn't need the extra hour to be kept in check. Powerloader insisted whatever Izuku did the day before allowed Mei to keep focused all day.

Izuku took the walk to the station in the company of Monoma who said the girls were busy.

"So… how things went for you today?" Monoma asked seeing the boy who seemed to be in thought.

"I am confused honestly." Monoma chuckled.

"Ah, I understand that, after so many times falling unconscious I can say I share that." This made Izuku laugh, which Monoma was happy of bringing.

"Itsuka went to get you right? Did you have a good time?" Monoma said teasingly. When he saw the red face of Izuku he knew Itsuka surely did something.

"Well aren't you popular? At least you won't have problems finding a date for dances and stuff… mind sharing that charm?" Izuku only got redder as he laughed.

"Monoma… why are girls like that?" This question made Monoma chuckle.

"I am not sure I am the right one to answer that. For starters, I am a guy. And while I think you are nice, I am not sure what the girls see they find you irresistible. But I do know one thing." He patted Izuku in the back.

"Don't worry about it. If girls like you, they must have a reason, and I doubt they will change. So just keep being yourself, they like you just the way you are." Izuku felt relaxed at this. Until Monoma removed the band-aid from his ear.

"What?! Someone nibbled your ear?!" Izuku became red in the face as he started running. Monoma following close behind.

"Oh no! you don't! I must know if Kendo did that! Do you know how great of a teasing material that is! Get back here Midoriya! We are friends! Friends share that kind of things! I need details man!" Monoma was sure Izuku quirk wasn't speed. However, he seriously wondered how he could run so fast.

* * *

In the end, Monoma didn't catch Izuku as he entered his train in the station, Monoma swore he would make him speak about that. When Izuku reached home he was met again with a hug and smile from Toga.

"Izuku! You are here earlier!" She took him inside and immediately saw the small mark of nibble in his ear. She smiled mischievously.

"Oh Izuku… I didn't know you liked that kind of things." She pointed at her own ear. Needless to say he became red in the face, excusing himself to take a bath.

Inko Midoriya just saw the green trail rushing the bath and then focused in Toga.

"What did I miss?" Toga giggled.

"Nothing, Izuku just needed a bath." She wasn't going to speak of Izuku nibble. It would be much funnier if she saw it herself.

"Oh okay. Toga, tonight I am going to play a game with Mitsuki Bakugou. Is not so far, but you and Izuku will be alone so please lock the doors." Toga nodded and saluted at Inko Midoriya as if she was a soldier.

"I will Inko! Don't worry." She smiled at her, Inko Midoriya patted the cheek of Toga softly. Who smiled at the contact.

"You are adorable, Izuku better appreciates you." She went out leaving Toga blushing who took that as approval from Inko.

As Inko went away Toga decided to do good on her promise and get ready the movie for Izuku.

Said boy was taking a bath thinking on everything that had happened. Especially the words of Recovery Girl and Monoma.

_Let's be real kid. That nibble is the size of a nail, is not even worth to use my quirk in it. Plus it was a love nibble. It would be offensive to make it disappear. Therefore, you go on with it. A girl fell for you hard enough as to do that…_

_Don't worry about it. If the girls like you, they must have a reason, and I doubt they will change. So just keep being yourself, they like you just the way you are…_

He touched his ear softly; he could feel the slight mark Nejire left in his ear. This made him red in the face. He remembered how pretty Nejire looked, how her blue hair and her eyes resembled the sky. Itsuka cool demeanor, how she made him feel relaxed as she softly took his hands in hers.

Pony, Kinoko, Reiko being close to him in the morning, all wishing to spend time with him. How Jirou invited him to a concert, and how Yaoyorozu wanted to go to an art exhibit with him….

The girls seemed to like him. Nejire especially if the words of Recovery Girl were true.

_You are mine now from now on Izuku! _

He would have to talk with her about it…

As he finished his bath and dressed, he went with Toga to the couch for the movie she promised. She chose a hero movie, Izuku was excited. So excited he didn't notice when Toga shyly approached him and enveloped him tightly in a hug.

"Toga?" He was surprised at the hug, how tight it felt.

"Himiko. You can call me Himiko. We live together Izuku…." Izuku felt she was acting slightly different.

"Izuku… a girl nibbled your ear right?" Izuku found himself red in the face nodding.

Himiko Toga was in thought. She barely knew Izuku. But she wanted to confide in him.

"Did you liked how that felt?" Izuku found himself red in the face. But nodded slowly.

She hugged him tighter.

"Izuku… if you were to get a girlfriend… would you forget about me?" The question made Izuku look at her, and he was met with a weird visage.

Himiko Toga without the usual smile she had around him. She looked almost shy.

"If you find a girlfriend, and she likes you, and you like her back… would you leave me behind?" Her voice was soft, and it was obvious it took an effort for her to speak.

Izuku looked at her and found himself returning the hug. Just as tight.

"Of course not. You are important to me…" Izuku spoke with honesty, and while his face was flushing red he heard the giggle of Himiko. She leaned on the hug, tickling the neck of Izuku with her hair.

"I am important then? How important?" She was smiling as she just hugged him, the movie losing its role in that moment.

"You are important… really important, like everyone around me… that's why I am confused about why so many people seem to like me." Himiko Toga understood his worries and just sighed.

"That's an easy answer. You are you. You are special, and you make others feel special… the only thing we all want in life Izuku… is having someone who makes us feel special. So I think I understand why girls like you. I am sure they like you the same way I do." She smiled looking straight at his eyes by making some distance in the hug.

"You make people feel special. You should let them make you feel special too… tell me about the girl who nibbled your ear." She smiled looking at Izuku being shy.

He breathed and started speaking of Nejire Hadou to her. Himiko listened to the story with attention and she found herself giggling at Izuku description of the events.

"She sounds like she is as curious as you are…. Did you like the nibble because she was pretty? Or because it was personal?" Izuku tried to shy away and run when Himiko tackled him in the couch.

"Don't run away. There is nothing wrong in you liking it… so why did you like it?" Izuku sighed looking at Himiko who never stopped smiling.

"Because… I think I was happy…because she was looking happy." Himiko giggled approaching her face to Izuku, their foreheads touching.

"That sounds like you. Your mom told me how you always like seeing the smiles of others. How making others happy makes you happier." She smiled at the end looking at his eyes.

Izuku couldn't avoid seeing her eyes as they were touching foreheads. But he also took notice how her eyes seemed to have something else going in them. As if an emotion danced in them. Himiko giggled as she kept speaking.

"You make others feel special. And that make others want to make you feel special yourself… Nejire sounds like she really likes you… are there other girls?" Izuku found himself speaking of everyone.

As he kept speaking of them, he saw how the smile of Himiko seemed to grow bigger as she also looked at him with warm.

"See? Everyone else is just trying to make you feel special…" Izuku gulped.

"But…. What if I am not worthy of that?" Himiko giggled making her nose touch Izuku nose. She slightly rubbed her nose on his making him become red in the face.

"And who decides that? As far as I know, if a girl likes you, and you like her back, then I am sorry Izuku. But you can't stop feelings from developing." She smiled, Izuku barely able to keep conscious as nervous as he was in the close contact with Himiko.

"You know who else has feelings for you?" Izuku didn't actually need to answer. Himiko herself did.

"Me. You showed me kindness… you showed me you care…" She smiled as she closed her eyes and captured the lips of Izuku in a chaste kiss. He found himself closing his eyes at the kiss, it didn't last long, but after she broke it she just let her head rest in the chest of Izuku.

"Don't worry so much about who you like or who likes you… enjoy the feelings in your heart and let them grow." She smiled hugging him.

Izuku was a mess of flushing emotions and spoke.

"What if I like many others?" Himiko giggled.

"Then you like them. I am sure the heart in your chest has too much love for one person…. Just promise me you won't forget me." She smiled snuggling close to him.

Izuku found himself holding her and in an act of impulse kissing the top of her head, making her giggle.

"I won't…" Himiko giggled as she was enjoying the time with Izuku.

"Then you better hope to get tons of money… a house for you and all the people you love could end up being quite big." Himiko giggled knowing the face of Izuku had surely turned cherry red with that comment.

Izuku just held her tighter.

He would lie if he said he really understood the extent of the girl's feelings for him. But right now he understood he really liked Nejire and Himiko. He would have a hard time explaining that to other girls if they were to ask him how he felt.

But right now it wasn't the time for that. It was the time to relax; to listen to the rhythmic breathing of Himiko who was peacefully sleeping.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

The night in the Kendo household wasn't so different as Itsuka had invited her classmates to her home. Specifically, those who she knew liked Izuku Midoriya.

"So…anyone has an idea?" Pony Tsunotori raised her hand and was ignored by Itsuka.

"An idea that is not based on a kidnapping." Pony put her hand down as Kinoko smiled.

"What if we just told him?" At this, Reiko spoke a simple thing.

"He will faint." Itsuka nodded at this. It was true. They needed a good plan.

Surprising them Pony spoke a good idea.

"What if we told him one at a time? Let him go on a date with each of us, and finally telling him we are willing to share." The girls were surprised. The idea was… well weird. But none wanted to get into conflict at the idea of who would end up having a relationship with Izuku.

Kinoko was the first to break the silence.

"I don't mind… I mean… we can make it work." She looked at them and smiled, she approached Reiko hugging her.

"I don't want to get into an argument with Reiko, so if she is okay with it, I am okay." Reiko returned the hug.

"I am okay with sharing him." Itsuka looked at the pair sighing. But still, a smile was clearly showing in her face.

"Well, I guess I am okay with it, I don't want to be fighting anyone." The group of girls smiled as Pony chuckled.

"One question though. What are we supposed to do if other girls like him?" Her question was an important one. Itsuka shrugged.

"The same as now? You know, try to convince them that sharing is caring?" The three girls looked at Itsuka and her phrase. They all started giggling at her.

Itsuka Kendo sighed but a smile was present in her face. Whatever would happen they would solve it.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu was having a similar conversation through the phone.

"You like him?" Kyouka Jirou was on the other side of the line asking that to Momo.

She sighed. Mina Ashido told her to try to call Kyouka about the theme with Izuku. She didn't mention the part Jirou also liked him.

"I am trying to figure it… but I believe so yes." She could Jirou sighing from the other side of the line.

"Momo? Can I call you Momo?" She smiled as she spoke.

"Only if I can call you Kyouka." She heard a chuckle from the side of Kyouka.

"Okay… you feel like sharing? I mean, we could try to go on dates with him. He could choose one or both, I honestly don't know. But would you be willing to try?" She hummed in thought. The idea was scandalous to say the least. Her family would never approve such type of relation.

Even more of a reason to give it a try.

"I am okay with the idea. Want to tell Izuku tomorrow?" She heard laughter.

"Are you kidding Momo? He would faint, let's just tell him in our dates. I got the Saturday and you got the Sunday right?" She indeed had the Sunday.

"Kyouka… thanks." She heard her snicker.

"For what? I haven't done anything." She smiled hearing her voice.

"For this… you know… including me in the idea." She hear the other girl snap her fingers.

"That's it. You are too secluded. I believed you were the pompous rich type, no offense. But I see it now, you simply haven't gotten out much. Tomorrow you and me are getting some new clothes." She blinked at the words of Kyouka.

"Is that necessary?"

"Do you want to look like a rich girl with Izuku? Or do you want to be yourself?"

That is all she needed to hear.

* * *

In the house of Mirio Togata, Tamaki and Nejire were seeing a board with plans and dates in it. Mirio was wearing a helmet in his head as he spoke its contents.

"And with that, we can pretty much guarantee the relationship. Any doubts?" Tamaki raised his hand.

"Yes, Tamaki?" He pointed to a particular section of the board.

"Why are we supposed to be dressed as Cupid?" Mirio pointed at a small note that said _NejirexIzuku_

"We are working for this remember? Any other questions?" Nejire raised her hand.

"Yes, Nejire?" She smiled as she giggled.

"Can't we skip all the other forty steps and jump for step forty-one? I can just tell him I want to date him." Before Mirio could speak Tamaki offered his opinion.

"I agree. She can just nibble the rest of his ear and mark him as hers." At this Nejire puffed her cheeks in anger.

"I am not an animal marking a mate!" Tamaki was about to laugh when Mirio spoke.

"Is actually not a bad idea… why not just mark him?" Tamaki laughed a laugh that caught him by surprise as she looked at him with anger.

"Mirio!" Needless to say, the war council of the big three wasn't as successful as other smaller councils during the night.

* * *

Back in the Midoriya household Inko came to see a particular scene. Himiko Toga was snuggling over her son who was hugging her. She brought out her cellphone taking a picture and making sure to put a blanket over them.

She would need to discuss some rules tomorrow. But now? Now she would just let them sleep. It was so nice for her to see a girl interested in his boy…

Was that a nibbling mark in his ear?

A new day started, a hug and a kiss came in the morning too. And a request made its way too.

"Tell the girl who nibbled you that is okay!" Izuku ran from home before Inko Midoriya had the chance to see the nibbling mark. She did ask Himiko about it.

"She nibbled his ear! Is adorable, is obvious it was done with a lot of care!" She smiled as Inko sighed.

Her boy was growing too fast.

* * *

Izuku meanwhile was sighing as he walked to the bus stop and was met with a surprise. The group of girls of class B was waiting for him…together with Monoma.

"Did something happen?" Monoma was the first to speak to Izuku.

"I just want to clarify I tried my best, in avoiding this… it proved to be over my ability." Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Avoid what?" As soon as he finished speaking Pony kissed his cheek in tandem with Kinoko. The result was immediate as Izuku felt weak in the legs and fell backward, being caught in time by Reiko and Itsuka.

"Izuku, have you ever wanted to date many girls?" The chill voice of Itsuka made him blush as Reiko nodded.

"W-what?!" Monoma sighed. He had been told the whole plan by phone through Itsuka. He knew they were rushing but he would try his best to help.

"They all like you… really can you share some of that charm of yours?" He laughed seeing Izuku get red in the face. He got redder when Itsuka mentioned the mark in his ear.

"Hey… did someone bit your ear?" Pony looked at Izuku with surprise.

"Hey! I was planning on doing that!" The rest of the girls and Monoma focused their eyes on the girl who seemingly had no shame.

Itsuka helped Izuku stand up with Reiko.

"We are serious…. What do you say? Feel like going in a few dates?" Izuku wanted to say no. Right without delay, then he remembered the words of Himiko.

_Don't worry so much about who you like or who likes you… enjoy the feelings in your heart and let them grow._

He sighed.

"I… I…c-could try." The girl's faces brightened up, even Reiko showed to be pleasantly surprised. Meanwhile, Monoma fished money from his pocket and gave it to Itsuka.

They had bet that he wouldn't accept. She had bet he would try.

Monoma sighed.

"You don't know what you just did… but I will support you." Monoma smiled placing a hand in the shoulder of Izuku. Pony and Kinoko looked at the way he placed his hand and got in the middle.

"Hey! Girls only! Don't try to steal Izuku away." Monoma eyes opened before he frowned at them.

"Hey! He is my friend! And secondly I like girls, thank you very much." Itsuka didn't feel like giving a chop to Monoma. Not when she could just hug Izuku and take it on the bus together with Reiko. Kinoko, Pony, and Monoma forgot to get on. The trio looked at the bus going away.

"Hey! No fair!" Pony screamed at them.

"Reiko! How could you!" Reiko waved at Kinoko as the bus was going away.

"Kendo! Come on! I am not part of your harem!" Monoma sighed as he looked at Kendo let out her tongue out as the bus went on. They would be arriving on the next bus.

* * *

In the bus Itsuka and Reiko were both leaning next to Izuku who was feeling embarrassed but still held hands with both girls, linking the fingers of his hands with them. He found it funny how different it felt to have Itsuka and Reiko holding his hands. As Itsuka hold was firm, Reiko hold was soft and soothing.

As one was expressing how much the moment to her, the other was supporting him in not feeling nervous. He found himself smiling shyly and looked at Reiko.

"Thank you…" Izuku remembering the advice of Himiko decided to be brave and kissed the head of Reiko as she was leaning next to him. The girl with the ghost theme moved and looked at him before kissing his cheek. Leaving him a mess of emotions.

Itsuka gripped his hand making him look at her side. He found himself surprised seeing her shy expression.

"I don't get a kiss?" Izuku found himself nodding shyly before kissing her cheek and hearing the giggle of Itsuka.

His nerves were not helped by the whistling of the bus driver.

Today was aiming to be a long day.

* * *

Needless to say, the day had come to a fun start, the meeting with the girls of class B, the bus journey with Itsuka and Reiko. And now he was being cornered by Iida who was apologizing.

"I apologize! I thought you were a sort of bum. But this week I got to see in fact you decided to sit in the back so other students had more chance to learn! You already know a lot of the subjects we are seeing and that's why you sketch! You keep working your best talent. I apologize at having considering you a bum!" Izuku found himself nodding at Iida.

He never thought Iida was thinking so much about him. He decided not to clarify anything and just let Iida has his own thoughts.

"Don't worry really… is okay." The other student nodded and went back to his place in the front.

Izuku sighed as he was met with a visit to his desk from Jirou and Yaoyorozu.

"Hey, Izuku." Jirou smiled sitting next to him.

"Ready for Saturday?" Izuku nodded smiling. He was excited at that concert with her. To his surprise, she was smiling softly. It wasn't her usual smirk he had come to get used during the week.

"I am glad… I promise we will have an awesome time!" Yaoyorozu looked at Izuku and smiled.

"Then I will be seeing you on Sunday." As she spoke, Todoroki and Bakugou both were confused at what was going on. Izuku seemed to be popular with the girls. Bakugou was extremely confused as he didn't see anything that made Izuku look like a nice choice for anything out of a sandbag,

Izuku was surprised at what happened next. Something that actually surprised even Kyouka.

Momo just went and kiss Izuku in the cheek.

"Can't wait." Kyouka just smirked at this. She liked to see the side of Momo that could be wild as a rockstar.

Today was proving to be a fun day.

* * *

Izuku lunchtime was cut short by the appearance of Nejire immediately taking him away. She took him to the same spot of yesterday. She looked at the floor even though she was smiling.

"Izuku… I… I am sorry about yesterday… I ruined what probably was a special moment." She felt surprised when she felt the hand of Izuku in her shoulder.

"I… I don't mind it… someone told me that what you did simply means you were really serious about liking me…" Nejire looked with her eyes shining at Izuku.

In the shadows, Mirio and Tamaki were both surprised. They were unable to see it from their point of view, but even Present Mic and Midnight were seeing the scene from their own hideout. When All Might told them of Izuku charm they decided to see it for themselves. So far they weren't feeling disappointed at all.

They hoped things got even better.

"So… you don't mind it? At all? You are not angry? Or want to avoid me?" She spoke fast and nervous, for a moment she wasn't one of the top three. She was just a girl with a crush.

"I… I don't." Izuku spoke with a smile. And for Nejire that smile was enough to rush and hug him tightly. She started giggling the whole time. Izuku was surprised when she twirled while holding him. She was stronger than she let on.

"That's great! That means I can do this!" Mirio and Tamaki facepalmed at the same time seeing the girl taken too nibble the ear of Izuku again, Tamaki spoke right then.

"Didn't she said she wasn't an animal?" Mirio chuckled.

"I guess love takes out that wild side of hers… hey…. Isn't that Present Mic?" Mirio pointed at the head of Present Mic poking through a corner seeing the scene.

Meanwhile, Nejire softly finished what she started the day before. Once she renewed the mark in the ear of Izuku she brought him to her and kissed him straight in the lips. The overdrive in emotions made Izuku eyes open in surprise as he fainted.

This time Midnight and Present Mic got red in the face seeing the girl just rushing for the kiss.

"That's not respecting the steps in the ladder of love!" Midnight made Mic shut up.

"Don't scream! And screw the steps, this is awesome!" Both Mic and Midnight never noticed when Aizawa got next to them.

"This is what you do at lunch? Spying a student? And not telling me about it?" He took his place next to them and saw the scene of Nejire kissing Izuku.

Once she released him, she noticed he fainted. She was holding him, avoiding his fall.

"I am keeping you Izuku! I am definitely keeping you!" She giggled as she held him.

Present Mic, Midnight, Mirio and Tamaki could only sigh at the girl. Aizawa was just surprised. Izuku had the interest of more girls than All Might knew.

"We got to tell this to All Might." The other two professors smirked at the fun they would have with it.

Nedzu meanwhile in his office saw the scene and sighed.

"That was beautiful and all… but I prefer the interaction between Izuku and Itsuka…. Maybe…."

An evil plan was going in the head of the headmaster of the hero school.

* * *

**Cut! **

**A tad shorter than others I know, but that is because this chapter was meant to close this week. I will be seeing you all next week with the date of Jirou and Izuku in what I like to call;**

**Chapter 4.- When you love me everything is groovy, the beat of my heart is the music of love.**

**That would be followed by the date with Momo**

**Chapter 5.- Art is your heart, but you are my passion, so let me draw a portrait of the two of us.**

**Then we resume our programming in the next chapter! **

**Chapter 6.- Ha! Made you look.**

**See you all next week, thanks for your lovely reviews. **

**Remember, I do write requests for pairings. Just drop me a message and if it is fun, I will go at it. Have a fun weekend everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, here you have it, enjoy your week everybody!**

**Chapter 4.- When you love me everything is groovy, the beat of my heart is the music of love &  
Art is your heart, but you are my passion, so let me draw a portrait of the two of us.**

Izuku day of classes ended with a tight hug of Nejire asking him on a date after school the next week. He found himself nodding and getting a kiss to his cheek. In the exit of the school, the group of girls from class B also hugged him.

He really wasn't sure of how many hugs he could endure. But then again, all the hugs were full of warmth in them. As he was walking to the station, he was in the company of a new face surprisingly. The girls from class B said they would have to stay behind for something, Monoma said he would make sure nothing happened. Jirou and Yaoyorozu had their own outing too as Jirou said they were working in a surprise for him.

Needless to say that it made him slightly nervous.

And so he was surprised when he was walking in the company of one of his classmates, Tsuyu Asui. The said girl had a quirk that allowed her to have many abilities similar to a frog, she had big eyes and long green dark hair. She was walking with him and she looked at him with an observant stare.

Izuku was nervous and felt a bit shy at her looking at him.

After a few minutes of walking, she spoke.

"I am not sure why Jirou and Yaoyorozu seem to want to know you. But I can see you are obviously nice." She smiled at him and Izuku found himself blinking. She was rather blunt.

"Oh… t-thanks Asui." The girl nodded and kept looking at him.

"You know? You are quite cute. Too shy which makes you an obvious target for teasing and bullying… right?" Izuku found himself feeling red in the face at the blunt comments of the girl. He still nodded at her question.

"Well don't worry Izuku. I won't be teasing you." She seemed to smile at him as they kept walking.

As the slow trip to the station ended, they had to sit and wait for Mountain Lady had made a mess that was being fixed by other heroes.

"She probably tried to show off again." Were the words of Asui.

"Ah… she probably tried her best in the beginning…" Izuku smiled at her and was surprised at the nod from Asui.

"Surely. But she is always showing off." Izuku had to reluctantly agree.

"Do you think she is cute?" The blunt question surprised Izuku. It was hard to read the expressions of Asui when she wanted to keep them hid.

"I…I…s-she is c-cute." Asui nodded.

"If you said you didn't found her cute I wouldn't have believed in you." Izuku looked at her with surprise.

"W-what happened with the no teasing?" Asui let out a small laugh.

"I am not teasing you. I am being honest Midoriya." Izuku found himself laughing with her this time. it was just hard not to when the girl was so blunt and honest.

It was really refreshing to him.

"Ah, you got a nice laugh Midoirya. You should laugh more." Asui comment made him get red in his face.

"T-thanks." She nodded.

"You are welcome Midoriya." She sounded happier for a second.

Izuku found himself smiling at the bluntness of Asui and hoped they could be good friends.

* * *

When in home Izuku Midoriya received a lecture on the risks and health issues related to ear injuries. At every moment Himiko Toga was giggling hearing Inko speak of the many possible risks, and often making questions herself about biting other parts of the body like shoulders and neck. Needless to say, Izuku Midoriya didn't have much rest that day.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu was reviewing the clothes she bought in the company of Kyouka Jirou. She bought clothes that looked simple, some jeans, a black belt with metal details, a shirt with the logo of a band, some shirts more simple and others more ornamented. Some were really her style and others Kyouka advice for her to try.

She smiled thinking of what she told her.

_Be the version of yourself you want to be. Don't try to fit into what your family wants for you to be, Izuku is the kind of guy who will like you for yourself. So why not go and show him who Momo Yaoyorozu is?_

She really hoped Sunday would come faster, yet not so fast so Kyouka could enjoy her date.

* * *

Kyouka Jirou was hearing her dad speak to her again.

"So, don't go asking for alcohol, you are a minor. No drugs, rock and roll is not all alcohol and drugs okay?" Her mother chuckled hugging her dad.

"Dear, I am sure Kyouka can take care of herself, is not her first concert, is just the first one with a boy." Her dad sighed.

"I know… so all set Kyouka?" She nodded at her mother question. She was a bit nervous, but she was sure all would go well.

"Oh and don't forget it Kyouka. In one month you have to bring the boy to eat with us. Otherwise you are paying the tickets." She gulped- She knew her mother was not joking.

Tomorrow would go well.

* * *

Nedzu meanwhile was with the teachers for an afternoon meeting. There were no students anymore in the school grounds, only the teachers and a lot of paperwork Nedzu were filling as he spoke to them.

"Well, I have come to believe our classes have come to get a sense of competition that is not all that healthy. I believe we all saw it in the past and is coming back again. Therefore, I have come to develop a plan for class A and B to work together more often to develop a sense of camaraderie. They are all students, and should not be jealous of one another." The teachers nodded at his words, but Eraser Head, Present Mic and Midnight had their own ideas. Aizawa spoke in the stead of the other two.

"I believe we all agree, but I wanted to know if we could include the top three of U.A. into this idea." The other teachers were confused at this. But Toshinori Yagi and Recovery Girl were imagining the reason why Aizawa spoke. They knew the fact those three were thick as thieves even if it wasn't well known by others.

"Oh, is there a reason you believe that would be good?" Aizawa nodded at the question of Nedzu.

"The big three are more relaxed in the sense of classes than the first and second years, but they also have stress at certain incoming decisions, I believe giving them the chance to spend more time with the first years would help them relax from the thoughts of their incoming future outside of the school. Their mind needs as much rest as their body." Recovery Girl found herself smirking at Aizawa.

Of course that would make a solid argument, to explain the need to look out for their mental health as much as their body. But this also made her wonder, was Nejire from the top three students of U.A. the girl who nibbled the ear of Izuku?

The three heroes had yet to tell their Toshinori about the blooming romance between Nejire and Izuku, the first one having clearly declared her intentions for the younger boy.

"Your words hold value Aizawa. I shall approve it." Without losing a moment a woman brought more paperwork for Nedzu to fill out. The headmaster nodded at himself as he kept filling the paperwork.

"Well then, as part of this new program for camaraderie between students, I believe we should add some activities of cultural value." Nedzu smiled.

This was where the real battle would start. Right now the battlefield was being built. The decisions of today would affect the future and while they could be fixed, they would still be able to damage his plans for the princess and prince duo.

His ship was in the docks. If he wanted it to sail he would need to make the wind turn in his favor!

"I was thinking they could go with us to the exercise of the rescue training. It would do well for them to be in groups, and it would also help them see more experimented students doing rescue." Aizawa words actually worked in the favor of Nedzu. But it was Present Mic who offered him what he wanted.

"We could make them do a play. The theater has always been a good way for people to work together, we could even bring the support courses and others interested in working together for it." Others teachers nodded at this idea.

Nedzu found himself writing in the paperwork regarding the schoolteacher's payment to give a small bonus to Present Mic.

By him having offering the idea no one would suspect he was planning in that! There was no better pawn that one who didn't know he was a pawn.

"Oh that would work perfectly! I could get some students to work in making backgrounds and scenery for the play; some have some real talent in art!" Midnight sounded excited. Nedzu nodded.

He forgot a particular thing.

Izuku Midoriya was an artist! He needed to ensure he was part of the play!

However, he did not had to worry, for Toshinori Yagi. Was there!

"We could even make students participate in all parts of the process, so they can meet others and work together. By making them share their own experience with others from other fields, they will end up learning more. By mixing the support course with the hero course, and reserve too, we can make sure everyone develops a good sense of teamwork." All the teachers nodded at the pure sense of Toshinori.

Nedzu found himself thanking him. Even if he wasn't showing his muscles, Toshinori Yagi was All Might. Moreover, he was a hero. The number one hero.

"I agree Toshinori." Nedzu smiled and kept filling paperwork. "I would dare say we are having an efficient meeting." The teachers nodded.

Each of them with their own hidden agenda. But no one bigger than Nedzu. He wanted to see the play with Princess Izuku and Prince Itsuka at all costs.

* * *

Kyouka smiled as the Saturday came. She had woke up early and gotten to take a bath early and get dressed in a black shirt and jeans. Her mother came teasing her about how she was fixing her hair too much. She defended she always liked her style too look good. Her mother said she could say that all she wanted, but the truth was she was trying to impress Izuku.

She had gotten ready early. Now she was in her room playing a guitar and recording the sounds she managed to make. Enjoying the rhythmic tones of her guitar. She was rocking while being relaxed.

Her parents found themselves smiling hearing the sounds of their daughter making music. Kyouka mood could be found out through her music. When the beat was too fast she was excited, when it was following a set tempo as if practicing, she was angry and trying to relax. However, her best music came when she was happy. And right now her music was amazing.

"Our daughter is growing isn't she?" The mother of Kyouka found herself smiling hearing her daughter guitar. Her husband nodded.

"Yeah. A bit too fast for my liking… but yeah." He smiled even as he said those words.

Now both parents were more curious about the boy who could make their daughter be so happy at the idea of going into a concert with him… thinking it properly, it was Kyouka who was inviting him. But whatever the case, they wanted to meet the boy.

Izuku was meanwhile with Himiko who was giggling telling him to relax.

"Just relax. You look handsome enough." She giggled as she stood up hugging him from behind. Izuku was wearing a casual jeans and shirt combination. His hair was wild as always and she teased him by letting her hand go through his hair. She smiled as she hugged him tightly before releasing him.

"Just relax, I promise nothing bad will happen." She smiled at him as she moved in front of him. Izuku found himself smiling back at her while blushing at her compliments at him.

"If Kyouka is as nice as you say, I am sure she will be sure to make sure you have an awesome time." Himiko Toga was many things. And one of them was observant. Therefore, from what she heard from Izuku, she knew nothing bad would happen.

When Izuku phone sounded Himiko was smiling at him ushering for him to answer.

"Hey! Sorry Izuku, my parents wanted to know if we could get you earlier." Himiko nodded excitedly at him. Izuku was nervous as to how she called him Izuku and not Midoriya.

She was in love with him. But she also wanted for him to experience the love of many others. Therefore, moments like this only reassured her into how special Izuku was.

"Oh, s-sure…I-I am ready." He could hear the smirk of Kyouka Jirou.

"Great! We should be getting there soon!" Izuku didn't know it, but she would have come to pick him up with his approval or not.

Not long after the end of the call, Inko Midoriya was meeting Kyotoku and Mika. The parents of Kyouka. The first had long blonde hair and the second one had the same hair color as Kyouka in a similar hairdo, she wore glasses.

Both parents looked extremely casual, while Mika wore a skirt and a blouse that gave her a more professional look. But if the two parents shared something was that they were enjoying meeting Inko.

"Ah! Such a nice lady! Thanks mam." He spoke kindly to her and Mika nodded too. They were both taking a liking quickly to Inko Midoriya and her kindness.

In the living room, Himiko was giggling as she was chatting with Kyouka. Himiko expressed her relationship with Izuku quickly.

"So you like him?" She asked and the girl just smiled nodding.

"Indeed. I love Izuku!" Kyouka found herself smirking at the girl.

"Heh, what's one more? Welcome to the love boat of Izuku I guess." Himiko giggled and decided not to tell Kyouka about the girls Izuku spoke of before. It would be funnier when she found out herself.

"So… you like Izuku? Really do?" Himiko just wanted to be sure that the girl feelings were honest. Izuku already had troubles with his own feelings; it wouldn't help him to have a girl who wasn't sure making him over think stuff.

Kyouka sighed.

"I guess I do. I just want to know more about him, and I like the idea of knowing he thinks of me you know?" Himiko nodded.

She knew perfectly about the feeling of wanting to know Izuku thought of her.

"I do. I am sure all will go well with him." Himiko smiled at Kyouka who found herself smirking back at the free-spirited girl. She really liked her.

"You are really going to like Momo." She smirked as Himiko smiled at her.

As they finished their small chat Izuku came out of his room and walked down, Kyotoku immediately saw him. He also saw him holding something, a piece of paper.

"Hey! Boy!" The man waved at him, as Izuku instinctually waved back albeit shyly he saw what the piece of paper had.

It was a full body drawing of Kyouka wearing the school uniform. He couldn't believe it was a drawing, but it if it wasn't for the lack of colors, he would have thought it was a picture.

Mika also saw the drawing, looking at what her husband looked. Inko just smiled at them.

"Izuku is quite talented in art. I wanted him to study something related to that but he chose to try to be a hero." She said it all with a smile, not really sad about the decisions of her boy.

Kyouka saw when Izuku shyly offered her the sketch.

It read in the corner a simple sentence. _For Kyouka Jirou, from Izuku Midoriya. Keep rocking! _

The last part had been a suggestion from Himiko saying he should write that. But by the smile and the small blush of Kyouka as she got the drawing, it had been the right idea.

"Thanks…" She smiled as she tenderly held the draw that was so meaningful. It had been done thinking of her. And she looked amazing too!

Kyotoku could only see his daughter small blush as she thanked the boy. He decided it right then and there. He looked at his wife. Sharing one of their moments of communication only with their eyes.

_You saw that?! Did you saw her reaction? When have you seen her blush like that?!  
I saw it… we must get him.  
I doubt Inko would like an arranged marriage… maybe we should let them get things going naturally?  
I would like if you let my son do things naturally yes._

The third voice in their communication forced them to look at the smiling Inko Midoriya who nodded at them. indicating she did catch everything they thought of.

Inko Midoriya wasn't a psychic. But she did know when people thought of her son.

* * *

The parents of Kyouka and Inko agreed it would be okay for Izuku to spend sometime in the home of the Jirou family before the concert. And that way, Izuku ended up in a room. Alone. With Kyouka. A girl.

Needless to say he was nervous. The room of Kyouka was full of instruments and poster from bands. The only area free of instruments or music related stuff was her bed. Where he was sitting. His nerves only forced him to blush as he remember that fact.

Luckily or unluckily depending on whom you asked, Kyouka entered her room bringing two glasses of water.

"Sorry there, we didn't have tea." Izuku nodded and she sat next to him offering him a glass he downed quickly making her laugh.

"Chill Izuku… hey you ever played an instrument before?" He denied with his head and she smirked. Maybe she just found out something they could bond with. There was still much time before the concert, so maybe it would work.

She stood up from the bed and went for a guitar. It was one of her favorites, a single cutaway guitar it had a reddish brown color, clearer in the center, it was a thing of beauty and functionality. She brought it to Izuku and offered to him, who held it carefully, she sat next to him helping him hold it properly.

She then brought her favorite guitar. A similar guitar but in a metallic plum color resembling her hair. She smiled sitting in front of Izuku by bringing a chair in front of the bed.

"Okay, you are going to learn how to play the guitar." She smirked as she noticed how nervous he was.

"Don't worry, the guitar isn't going to bite… I might though if you don't stop being so nervous." The empty threat made him stay still, making her laugh.

"Now, focus on my hands, see where they are, and where my fingers are touching okay?" She proceeded to go with the basic notes and showing him the positions his hands should be at for an easier experience.

She took notice that when Izuku was actually concentrating and not being a nervous mess of emotions and blushing, rather than cute he had a handsome face.

She fought her own blush, as she made sure Izuku was following her instructions.

They say time works in mysterious ways. That when you believe an hour has passed, barely a minute has. And sometimes when you believe seconds pass, is hours that have gone away. Time works in mysterious ways.

Kyouka Jirou never noticed the hours flying by as she kept teaching Izuku the basics to play the guitar. She found herself having fun, and she was teasing him as they were playing, how maybe he would actually be great if he focused on practicing with her.

In fact, she would have never noticed if her parents didn't come to her room knocking and reminding her about the concert. For a moment, she found herself surprised at how nice it had been to just share the time with Izuku practicing.

Had she thought about it before she would have been able to avoid her parents deal about inviting Izuku for dinner.

Now there was no choice. However, she didn't mind, she had enjoyed their time together, and now it would be better in the concert. Kyouka didn't know it, but Izuku found himself relaxing and enjoying the time they shared together practicing. He actually was considering trying to practice more.

* * *

When the parents of Jirou dropped them in the concert, Jirou lost no time in taking Izuku to their places, needless to say, Izuku was impressed at the sheer amount of people in the venue. He was more impressed when Kyouka brought him to the utmost front in a closed area.

"Ever wanted to be a VIP Izuku?" She smiled at him as they reached their places.

Izuku looked everywhere, seeing the lights, the people all getting ready screaming for the group to come out, all in all, he was seeing a world he never saw before. And he had to admit it fitted Kyouka Jirou personality.

Loud, strong, confident and impressive. Kyouka Jirou in a few words was that. She noticed Izuku looking at her with a small smile and found herself blushing.

"What? Do I got something in my face?" The question brought Izuku out of his musings, he denied with a wave, but before he could answer the screams of the public revealed the band was coming out.

"We are the Rolling Fires! Are you ready people of Musutafu?!" The lead guitarist of the group had a jacket with what looked like a ring of fire in it.

As he spoke the people roared in agreement, Kyouka found herself screaming too while keeping her jacks in place. She hated really loud noises but loved concerts. So as to avoid the overcharge in her hearing she used a special covering her mother gave her, she used them too for such occasions. That way she could hear without the worry of the pain.

Izuku himself found it to screaming in agreement with the upbeat attitude and excitement coming from Kyouka.

"Then what are we waiting?! Let's roll!" With a signal to their drummer, they started playing. Izuku found himself enthralled in how the group was not only playing their instruments to make a rock n roll sound but also at how they all had fire related quirks they were using to make a show behind them.

The flames of the members of the group all seemed to combine to make a circle that started spinning making the illusion of a sun.

As the group played their flames danced to the beat of their songs, Izuku found himself both enthralled by the way they used their quirks and by their music.

Kyouka was also enthralled, but not by the concert, but at the one standing next to her who was showing excitement at the whole thing. The eyes of Izuku shone with an energy that Kyouka just couldn't stop herself from looking.

"This is amazing!" Izuku found himself shouting, which made Kyouka agree.

"It is amazing." Both said the same thing, but they were seeing different things.

Izuku his first concert, and Kyouka was seeing someone whom she found she wanted to make that expression more often. She would love nothing more than make that expression appear on his face every day for the rest of their lives. Moreover, with those thoughts, she knew it.

She really was falling for Izuku Midoriya. But could she make him fall for her?

The music ended for a moment with the last sound of the drums and the lead guitarist smiled at everyone as he held his guitar again.

"Thanks Musutafu! Now! What do you say we play a slow one for the couples?!" The people agreed, knowing already what song they were going to play.

"Then let's go! This is it you already know this one! What you do is like music to my heart!"

People screamed at the band and the cheer was coming loud, Izuku didn't know why but he just cheered all the same. Kyouka knew why.

The band of the Rolling Fires had been in for a while, and one of their hits was a love song.

People cheered as the band played their song, the flames that had done so many effects now turned into the shape of two silhouettes, a boy and a girl, dancing together in a slow dance as the song kept going.

Kyouka Jirou kept focusing her eyes on Izuku as the song was going. He was enthralled in the music and the silhouettes dancing, but she was focusing only on him.

They often say music is about letting yourself go. For others is all about showing what they feel. For Kyouka Jirou was all about expressing your thoughts and feelings.

So she slowly approached Izuku and held his face, making him lose focus on the silhouettes and focusing only in the smiling Kyouka who held his face tenderly, she was smiling widely as her cheeks had a blush in them. She slowly brought his face to her as she kissed him in the lips, letting herself go with the music and show him what she wanted.

"I have been waiting so long for this moment…what you do is like music…to my heart." The soft lyrics sounded behind Kyouka as she kissed Izuku Midoriya. Who surprisingly for her was kissing back. She found herself happy.

Right now Izuku was like music for her heart.

* * *

Once the concert ended, the blushing teens were waiting for the parents of Kyouka to pick them up. They were sitting next to each other on a bench of a bus stop close to the venue of the concert. They were just waiting. Kyouka holding the hand of Izuku, she refused to look at him at what happened at the concert.

Izuku was holding a shirt of the group, Kyouka bought it for him and they even managed to get it signed by the members of the group. He was blushing as his free hand held the hand of Kyouka.

What happened at the concert had been surprising to him. He didn't know why he kissed her back like that. He just know he didn't regret it. But he didn't really got why Kyouka kissed him.

Both looked at each other trying to speak at the same time before blushing again.

"Y-you should go first." Izuku spoke nervously as Kyouka smirked at him while blushing.

"You already kissed me. No need to be so shy….I liked it." She smiled at him making him blush more.

Kyouka Jirou was someone who lived her life by doing what she wanted to do and fought hard for it. So when she felt she wanted to kiss Izuku, she just did. She wanted to show him love and she did. The fact he showed he liked her in the kiss was a plus.

"So… I hope you don't mind. I got zero experience kissing Izuku. You were my first kiss…" She blushed as she saw him being surprised.

"What surprises you? Thought I would go around kissing people everywhere?" She smirked as he quickly denied.

"No! Is just y-you are really beautiful! So I am surprised…" Kyouka Jirou had never blushed so much before as when she heard Izuku calling her beautiful.

"I…Thanks… hey!" She brought an accusing finger at a revelation. "You didn't say it was your first kiss! Who kissed you before?"

Izuku blushed as he said the name in almost a whisper.

"Nejire…"

Kyouka raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wait… so is not just me and Momo?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at this as he was blushing.

"Momo? Yaoyorozu? What does she have to do with this?" Kyouka smirk returned as she got closer to Izuku bringing him into a side hug, using her ear jacks to poke his cheek.

"Man you are dense. Momo also likes you… and I don't mean the friends like, I mean like as in the way I just did…. You know the kissing." She had started strong with her smirk, but it ended up becoming a shy smile as she blushed when explaining it to him.

He found himself blushing too. He understood what she meant. And before he could speak Kyouka placed a finger in his lips.

"No. I know what you are thinking… the whole you are not special or that you are boring. If you were boring I wouldn't have agreed with my parents to get the tickets. If you weren't interesting, I wouldn't have let you in my room, or to play one of my favorite guitars… If you weren't someone I liked, I wouldn't have kissed you in the concert..." She stayed silent for a moment, her finger still in the lips of Izuku, she had been looking down the whole time she spoke.

Now she looked at his eyes and Izuku couldn't avoid seeing the happiness in them.

"Izuku Midoriya. My wishes to want to stay next to you, the feelings you make me feel when I look at you sketching, practicing something new, when I see you doing your best in class… if all of that is wrong. I don't want to be right. I just want to keep seeing you. I want you to keep seeing me with the eyes you had when we're practicing…" She found herself with her usual smirk, the blush in place, but her confidence too.

"I just want to fall in love with you every day." She smiled at him. She didn't notice when her finger went away from his lip. And when she took to hold both of his hands. She didn't care.

Seeing Izuku nod at her words with a small smile was all she needed.

Her ear jacks poking Izuku again.

"I am not going to stop teasing you though." She smirked as she noticed the blush of Izuku.

"I…I like that of you…" Hearing him mention he liked her too made the concert even more worth it.

* * *

Before the Jirou family dropped Izuku in his home, Kyouka asked them if they could go back to their own home first. She said it would just be a second. She went back to her room. There quickly she got the case of the guitar Izuku had played with her. She got a booklet of instructions and got it in the case with the guitar with a few extra strings.

Quickly she made a note before adding it too.

Needless to say for a moment the parent of Kyouka felt in a crisis seeing her daughter with a case after a concert. Did she decided to elope with the boy of Inko Midoriya?! Would they go around travelling around the roads as a band of musicians who were also heroes?! His baby girl was growing too fast!

Then he noticed the case was of a guitar and let his worries fade. Sure he didn't know why she brought out the guitar, but whatever. She wasn't running away with the boy.

"Okay, we are set!" She smiled looking at Izuku all the time.

Needless to say, Kyotoku was still worried.

The drive back home was far too quick for the liking of Kyouka. She got out of the car bringing the case of the guitar with her. She hugged Izuku before offering him the case.

"W-what?!" She smiled as she offered it to him.

"Practice. And think of me as you do." She winked at Izuku making him blush as she received the case from Kyouka. He opened it and saw the guitar he practiced with.

Kyotoku couldn't believe Kyouka parted with one of her instruments. Maki simply saw it as a smart tactic of her daughter to make the boy always think of her.

"B-But is one of your favorites! You said it too…" She smiled nodding at him.

"Indeed. Is one of my favorites. You remember my favorite one right?" He nodded and she placed a hand on his cheek softly.

"I want you to think of me. And I believe you have a talent, you need to practice..." She smiled as she got closer to him.

"Plus, if you keep practicing, who knows? Maybe we can be a duet…." Kyouka Jirou romantic musings were cut short at the honk of the car.

"Kyouka Jirou! You are too young to be planning a romantic escapade!" Needless to say, both teens blushed at that.

Quickly Kyouka kissed Izuku in the cheek before getting back in the car. She was waving at him outside the window the whole time as the car faded and she could no longer look at him.

Inko Midoriya had to poke her son in the side to remind him he needed to get back in the house.

When Izuku entered he fully opened the case and found himself looking at the guitar. He found a booklet of instructions to care and tune the guitar. He also took notice of the small note on the side; he took it and read it.

_Izuku Midoriya. If it wasn't obvious. I like you. I am giving you my Gibson Les Paul. I know you don't know much of music (yet!) but it is an awesome guitar. As awesome as you. Think of me as you practice and review what we did today._

_Izuku Midoriya. I am serious. I like you, so take responsibility. _

_Loving you today and always. Kyouka Jirou. _

Izuku found himself blushing at the note and seeing the small doodle of Kyouka face in the end brought a smile to his face. It was obvious she had been practicing that particular doodle. He carefully took the note and put it back in the case of the guitar. He would never lose it. And he would practice the guitar the same way as his sketches.

It had been a gift full of love. And he wouldn't let it go to waste.

* * *

Back home Kyotoku looked at Kyouka.

"So… your Les Paul? That's one pretty expensive thing to throw away you know?" Kyouka was simply smiling as she walked to her room.

"I actually gave her the commemorative version… I am sure I paid for wedding ring, a suit and a dress." Kyotoku was surprised as Maki walked next to him placing a hand in his shoulder.

"She is in love. And judging from the expression of the boy, he is also in love with her." She smiled at the man she fell for. Kyotoku sighed nodding.

"To be young eh? Why you didn't give me a Les Paul, Maki?" The woman smiled before patting his cheek and going away. Not even offering an answer or acknowledging the question.

"Eh! So cold!" Kyotoku was surprised at his wife antics. Then again, he loved her just the way she was.

Saturday had come and gone. Feelings of love were shared and a girl with the rebel spirit of rock n roll had expressed her honest feelings without fear. Now the sun shined in the sky, the stars, and the moon now away of view.

* * *

Now in another place of the city, a girl was thinking what shirt to wear. It was Sunday, and Momo Yaoyorozu had a date with Izuku Midoriya.

She was looking for what to wear or how to her hair. And as she was in the middle of her mess in emotions she remembered the words of Kyouka.

_Be yourself. _She smiled as she went to choose what she would wear.

Meanwhile, in the house of the Midoriya family, Himiko was clapping at Izuku Midoriya who was just practicing the basis of the guitar.

"I..I am not doing anything impressing…" He blushed at the girl praise.

"You are kidding? You haven't ever touched a guitar. And now you can play basic things, I would call that worthy of praise of Izuku." Himiko Toga was the biggest fan of Izuku.

Be it in sketches, music, or heroics. She would always be a fan. Because she was more than a fan. She was a girl who loved Izuku with every fiber of her being. A fact that was noted by Inko Midoriya who was seriously wonder if she would need to invest in a lock for the door of Izuku. She doubted Himiko would go in the middle of the night to cuddle with her son. But she needed to be sure…

Izuku had done good in his promise to Kyouka and in the morning started reviewing everything they did yesterday. Himiko and Inko both agreed Izuku was adorable practicing.

He was casually dressed for the day. Black pants and a white comfortable shirt. His mother insisted to change though, so he ended up in a black formal pants and a black button shirt, her mother brought a red jacket for him to wear insisting that if he was going to an art gallery with Yaoyorozu he should dress formally. Funnily enough she said he wasn't going to a concert this time.

He was looking formal and ready.

The same could be said of the girl watching herself in a mirror. She was wearing a wine colored jacket over a white buttoned shirt; she wore a black cloth belt that made the contrast with her wine colored dress pants. Overall, with her hairstyle in her usual ponytail, Yaoyorozu looked beautiful and had a vibe of a gentleman taking a girl to a dance.

It wasn't far from reality.

* * *

The morning passed fairly quickly, and the Midoriya family were surprised about seeing a limo out of their home. Coming out of the limousine elegantly, Yaoyorozu was visible, she was smiling and Inko Midoriya for a moment was confused. The girl waiting outside looked like she came to take Izuku away. Suddenly things took a Victorian turn in the mind of Inko Midoriya.

_I have come to take your son hand in marriage. Only with your permission…_

_Oh? And why should I let you take my son away, Yaoyorozu?_

_I may not be from a humble family, but don't believe my wishes for Izuku are frivolous! I love him!_

Himiko told her Yaoyorozu was inside brining Inko thoughts back to earth. The girl walked in front of her with a smile.

"Greetings, I have come to pick up Izuku, the art exhibition will start soon, and that way we can even get lunch later….if you are okay with it." Inko Midoriya was confused but she hid it well under a kind smile and a nod to Yaoyorozu.

Inko Midoriya was confused. Momo Yaoyorozu was a girl. And Izuku Midoriya was a boy. So why did she suddenly thought this was all a Victorian drama with her boy as the girl who fell in love with the rich member of society who had fallen for her.

Izuku was just walking from his room, putting the guitar properly in its case when he was met with the look of Yaoyorozu. The girl smiled at him, making him blush. She found herself thinking about how cute he was.

She had decided she would do her best today. Kyouka had cheered her telling her to be herself, and try to enjoy the time with Izuku. With those thoughts in mind, she excused herself from Inko as she walked to Izuku, seeing he was wearing a red tie she smiled as she undid it.

"Let me help you with that." She smiled softly at Izuku, barely able to hide her increasing excitement at how she loved the chance to be spending time with him today.

Inko and Himiko both saw how Yaoyorozu undid the tie and did it perfectly, fitting it properly and with care for Izuku to use. The boy was blushing the whole time. Inko found herself blushing too at seeing the scene; she was watching one of her dramas live! Himiko Toga was just impressed with the girl who had a gentleman charm in her. It was obvious she was raised in an environment full of formality.

Izuku was blushing the whole time, which wasn't helping his mother to look at him differently from the girl that was being romanticized by the man of a higher social standing who had found the love of his life in a humble girl.

When Momo finished doing the tie she smiled at Izuku. A small blush forming in her cheeks.

"You look great Izuku." She kissed his cheek softly making Inko and Himiko have a hard time avoiding to gasp in surprise at the drama unfolding.

"Shall we go?" Izuku nodded shyly and she linked her arm with his. As they walked Momo looked at Inko once more.

"I will be sure to bring him back. I promise it won't be too late." She nodded and ushered them to go.

As they left both Inko and Himiko let out a gasp and looked at each other, speaking to each other at the same time.

"Did you saw that?!" They were impressed at what they saw.

* * *

In the limousine, Momo sat next to Izuku, giving almost no space between them, she was looking at him with a smile. Izuku spoke first surprisingly.

"I… thank you for inviting me Yaoyorozu." The girl nodded with a smile.

"Momo. You can call me Momo, and I will keep calling you Izuku if you don't mind." He smiled with a small blush at her.

"Okay, Momo." She found herself loving the way Izuku said her name. Not too fast. Not too slow. It just rolled out of his mouth in a symphony perfect to her.

Love was a curious thing indeed.

"I think you look great…" The complement of Izuku made her nod and a smile to appear on her face.

"Thank you… I wanted to impress you actually." This made Izuku blink. The top-ranked student of the quirk assessment in his class wanted to impress him. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Oh… You already impressed me Momo… y-you did great in our class." She smiled at his praise.

"Thanks, but if you ask me, you are the impressing one. You got an incredible quirk, you have talents outside of being a hero too. Others focus too much into that and don't do much more. Or worse, they end up with egos the size of Bakugou." This comment made Izuku laugh at the way she said it.

Izuku doubted anyone else in the world had an ego the size of Bakugou. Somewhere else, Shouto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou felt someone was speaking of them.

Momo smiled, a warm sensation running across her body when she made Izuku laugh. The boy didn't laugh much. And knowing she made him laugh was a big plus in her books.

She had written a highly detailed plan on their outing.

A plan that Kyouka broke in pieces stating things would go well as long as she seriously tried to have fun with Izuku. And that was what she was going to do.

* * *

The rest of the ride went by in intellectual comments about her quirk and how others worked, Momo loved the fact Izuku shared her intellect in being able to speak of themes she didn't have much chance to speak of.

But in the art gallery she was a blank. As they got inside, it was all in the domain of Izuku who was smiling widely pointing to different paintings and statues. He knew the technique used in them, and he would share with her all he knew.

She had experienced from her parents the way in which smart people would speak down to those who didn't knew as much as them. Making a wall to separate them and never consider them equals to them. Izuku wasn't like that. Everything he spoke to her was so she could know, but never making her feel less.

If anything she found herself interested in hearing more. She was loving to see him happy. She noticed that while speaking of art or quirks, he wasn't one to stutter. He was confident in his knowledge, but even more, he was having fun.

Izuku was actually enjoying the time with Momo. So much in fact he never noticed that he had never broken the link between their arms. Her arm was crossing his in a link, walking as if they were a couple.

This suited Momo Yaoyorozu perfect. She was enjoying their close contact.

After a while, Izuku suggested they sat in a bench. Momo agreed, she hadn't use heels in order to go using shoes as she knew they would be walking a while.

As they sat in the bench, Izuku finally noticed the way their arms were. For a moment his nerves told him to get away and release himself. But he felt something telling him that would hurt Momo. So he just relaxed and let his face develop a blush.

Momo noticed this and she found herself letting out a small giggle.

"Nervous?" Izuku nodded, his face flushed.

She let out a small laugh.

"Me too." This took him by surprise. His face was a clear indicator of his feelings, but as he saw Momo so relaxed he would have never guessed she was nervous.

"I honestly was worried you wouldn't have a fun time… or that you wouldn't like me being so close to you." Izuku found himself denying with his head as words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Momo found this adorable as she smiled at him. One could say her beauty caught the attention of Izuku. But what really captured his focus and his heart, was her character. How confident she was, how she moved herself being sure she was right. That she wasn't afraid of making a mistake, but rather she was focused on doing her best.

The best attributes of Momo were not physical. It was her character.

"I… I am having fun. And I don't mind being close to you…" He smiled at her. This time it was Momo turn for her cheeks to catch a little red.

She was enjoying their time together.

Izuku nor Momo noticed. But Eraser Head was making a guard job during the exhibition dressed as a civilian. He was looking at them and felt surprised of the scene. He knew of Izuku and Nejire. Even more, he heard from Hizashi of how he saw Midoriya and Jirou kissing during the concert of the Rolling Fires.

Seeing the two of them, he remembered the whole deal of the play Nedzu spoke. Maybe he could put Yaoyorozu in the role of the prince and Izuku in the role of the princess. Yeah, that would work…

* * *

Izuku and Momo kept walking, but not before long she decided to take Izuku for lunch to a small place, she had researched beforehand. The owner was a man who dressed like a gentleman and had a girl working with him.

The two owned a small shop. But the place was extremely comfortable. The outside of the place looked like an abandoned house. But the inside was well cleaned, it had a bar for people to sit and drink, a few tables and chairs, there was also what looked like a well-preserved jukebox close to an empty open space.

The man attending behind the bar had a mustache; he was dressed in a butler suit. The girl next to him was short and dressed in a maid uniform.

"Ah! Customers! Welcome, please sit wherever you want." He smiled at them and they nodded walking to a table.

The girl next to him whispered.

"Gentle, don't they look cute? Think they are a couple?" He winked at the girl who had to control herself to not faint at her partner acts.

She really loved him.

Izuku and Momo ordered tea, the man offered them a special brand.

"Let me share it with you, take is a bonus for you two being a couple." Izuku was nervous but Momo just placed her hand over Izuku hand in the table and nodded.

"We would be thankful for that." The man nodded with a smile as the shorter girl rushed to the kitchen followed by the man in the suit.

Izuku and Momo just smiled at the duo.

They didn't know the duo in the kitchen was gushing about them.

"The girl is adorable! She looks so beautiful and dignified!" The girl said as the man known as gentle brewed the tea.

"Indeed. Is obvious she is of a higher social standing judging by the quality of her clothes and her acting… still… is quite obvious too she is smitten by the young man. Though if my assessment is correct, the one doing the courting is the girl… quite fun isn't it?" The girl smiled at him.

"I agree! I love how their clothes look similar." He nodded and an idea came to his mind.

"Wouldn't you agree they look like they could enjoy a dance? Why don't you turn on the jukebox, put something slow to get them dancing." The girl's eyes shone brightly as she fell backward.

"Gentle! You are the swoon master! The regent of romance!" Gentle laughed as he took the girl away from the floor and ushered to the jukebox.

As Izuku and Momo spoke, they didn't see the girl passing by and putting a code in the jukebox, setting it on and choosing something slow. She could only hope the girl would take the initiative to take the boy dancing.

It didn't take long when the music from the jukebox started that Momo smiled at Izuku.

"Would you say that you are a good slow dancer Izuku?" The boy face flushed at the question, she stood up and offered her hand at him with her palm upward, hoping he would place his hand on hers.

A part of her was afraid Izuku wouldn't do it. But she was surprised when the boy closed his eyes and nodded at himself before giving his hand to her. Momo smiled brightly as she took Izuku close to her and into the open space next to the jukebox.

She smiled at him, making his face flush.

"Just follow my steps." He nodded as he placed her hands in the position she indicated.

Would anyone who knew of slow dancing, would know Izuku hands were in the position a girl would place their hands, and Momo kept them in the place the man would. Gentle and Manami were seeing the young couple dance.

The man looked at her and smiled.

"Would you like to dance too my lady?" She nodded excitedly, he used his quirk to make the air in a circle be elastic, allowing to create a surface for her to stand so she was closer to his face.

Both pairs danced slowly, enjoying the soft tunes of the music. But the one who was enjoying it the most was Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Thanks, Izuku…" She smiled brightly as she brought him closer to her. The sudden move having the desired effect of leaving Izuku surprised.

"W-what for? I… I h-haven't done much." She smiled.

"Humble as always…" There was no space between them now as they danced.

"You made me smile. You make me happy all this time… I dare say that is something big to do…" She smiled as she brought him even closer so she could kiss him. It was fast, but the kiss in the lips of Izuku left him stunned.

Both Gentle and Manami were surprised at the girl act. She was smiling the whole time after the kiss, guiding the boy in their slow dance. Both dancers found themselves smiling. Izuku was embarrassed, but he was actually quite happy of the time with her.

"Thanks Momo." He smiled and his smile was so honest that the immovable wall of the confident Momo cracked for a second as red took her cheeks by assault.

"W-what do you mean?" Izuku just kept smiling as they danced to a new song.

"For this… inviting me… and well… it is my first time dancing… and I am happy is with you." The girl smiled softly at him.

"Anytime Izuku… anytime." Gentle and Manami had to go back to the kitchen to be able to gush out.

"You saw that! She was so suave!" The girl said excitedly as Gentle nodded.

"Indeed! I must say, that girl does know how to captivate a lady… or boy? I am honestly wondering who is who in that relationship." The girl giggled.

"Does it matter, Gentle?" He chuckled.

"No. The only thing that matter is they are happy. Moreover, I believe that is quite obvious." Both members of the shop found themselves enjoying seeing the couple dancing.

* * *

By the end, their Sunday was coming to a close, the sunny day was now showing signs of the shades of orange decorating the sky, teasing it into the afternoon before the night would come later.

The soft hues of orange decorated the horizon when Momo Yaoyorozu dropped Izuku Midoriya in his home. Both were without their jackets, enjoying the chill air of the noon. Momo had insisted they should walk the last part of the path to his home. She didn't want the Sunday to end. Tomorrow school would come and they would again be classmates.

What they shared today wouldn't be the same tomorrow. And that worried Momo. She liked seeing the side of Izuku she saw today. She liked the way he saw her, and the way she could see him. How things just fitted. How ironically they were part of a matryoshka. A part of a set that belonged together….

That was it!

"Izuku… mind closing your eyes?" Izuku blinked but nodded.

"Sure." He closed his eyes.

Momo smiled as she started creating a matryoshka. A special one.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

When Izuku opened his eyes he was presented a matryoshka doll. This one with a design of him and Momo.

"Is a matryoshka doll. You are supposed to open it and see what it has inside." She was smiling at him. Ushering for him to open it.

The first doll was him and Momo on each side. The second one was of him and her getting closer. And the third one where the two of them dancing. This made him smile, and Momo blush.

"I…I had an amazing time today… and I would like if you let me take you on another date… only if you want." Izuku found himself shyly nodding.

"I…I would love that. If you want we can have another date…" The words chosen by him made Momo blush and excitedly hug him tightly.

"Yes! I would love to take you out again!" She kissed his cheek before getting her composure back and going to the waiting limo.

"See you tomorrow Izuku!" She waved at him, leaving a blushing Izuku in the door. And one amazed pair of girls having seen the whole exchange.

The two agreed Momo Yaoyorozu was a prince. What did that make Izuku was open to interpretation.

* * *

Izuku took to his room immediately, placing the matryoshka doll in his desk. He then remembered something. Didn't the dolls usually had four parts? He opened the doll again, when he reached the one of him and Momo dancing, he opened it, and he found himself pleasantly smiling at seeing the last doll was of her kissing his cheek.

Izuku smiled lovingly at the doll.

The words of Himiko in his head. There was nothing wrong in him opening his heart to let feelings grow. He liked Momo charm, he liked Kyouka spirit, he liked Nejire attitude at life, Itsuka coolness, Pony happiness, Kinoko cheers, Reiko soothing aura… The warm of Himiko…

He took to start making a sketch, a sketch of something he could picture in his mind, the dance between him and Momo.

A scene of a gentle and beautiful girl who took an interest in someone who may not be like her. But she looked at him with the same eyes.

Eyes full of love and warm.

Probably tomorrow those eyes wouldn't be so visible. Tomorrow they would be classmates again. Under the stare and scrutiny of their classmates.

But who knows.

He will always have today dance. And the sketch will always be a proof of it, together with the precious matryoshka.

Whatever tomorrow holds. He would face it. One step at a time.

* * *

**CUT!**

**Ufff, this one was a goodie. I love fluffy romances. How your week been everyone? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, been well? I have. Just having a hard time with stuff, I am seriously considering how to get an extra penny. Also, a big shout to Bucio, who I am considering is a psychic as he got the majority of the roles for the upcoming play! **

**Chapter 5.- Ha! Made you look!**

Monday morning started with Izuku feeling an extra weight over him. When his eyes opened, he noticed the Les Paul guitar Kyouka gave him was over him. He had forgotten to set it back in its case after practicing until late. He smiled taking the guitar and setting it back in its case. Before putting it away, he saw the small note with the doodle of Kyouka and found himself smiling.

"Time to do my best today too." He smiled.

"That's the spirit!" The sudden voice of Himiko made him jump away.

"H-Himiko?! What are you doing under my bed?" The girl smiled at him, her eternal blushing cheeks teasing him.

"Well, the guitar of Kyouka was already taking space in the bed, the three of us wouldn't have been comfortable there, so I took a pillow and some blankets and made a fort under your bed." Izuku found himself looking at the girl in disbelief.

The door of his room opened with a worried Inko Midoriya.

"Izuku! I can't find Himiko and…. Lady? What are you doing here?" She smiled pointing under the bed as she was standing next to Izuku.

"I made a fort under the bed of Izuku. No need to thank me, there are no monsters under his bed." As proud as the girl looked Inko was wondering how sane the girl truly was, or how much she faked. Himiko Toga was a mystery.

"Well, seeing as you two are awake already, let's have breakfast." The pair of teens nodded at that and walked for the kitchen. Inko just smiled seeing how much more movement was in her home with the appearance of Himiko in it.

She looked at the guitar case in the room of Izuku and smiled remembering how loved her boy was.

* * *

In the office of the principal, Aizawa was giving to Nedzu the paperwork for the trip to the rescue environments.

"Done." He let the pile of paperwork drop in front of Nedzu who laughed.

"Efficient. I was honestly thinking this would take you longer." Nedzu took the paperwork to another pile in his desk where the finished paperwork was.

"It wasn't hard. I had time." Time meant he forced Hizashi and Nemuri to work in the paperwork, because in his own words.

_You want this to work? Then help me fill the paperwork._

Groans and insults were let out. However, they did their work at the weekend. And he even got to share with them what he saw on Sunday. Needless to say, Hizashi felt betrayed.

"_We are best friends! How could you not invite me to the art exhibit?!" Hizashi spoke with tears in his eyes at the mention of the date of Midoriya and Yaoyorozu. _

"_It was work." He spoke simply._

"_Not cool Aizawa, you shouldn't let your work wife alone like that." Nemuri words made both men look at each other before glaring at her._

"_Hey!" _

He did want to get it back on Nemuri. He would need to find a way to get vengeance later. At least he knew that Hizashi had his back… and his pants according to Nemuri. He really needed to get revenge on her.

"Well Aizawa, I believe you also need to speak to Vlad King about getting the students ready." He nodded then remembered.

"I got to see my students early to explain them about it…" Nedzu nodded as he kept with the paperwork.

"Then why not send Hizashi to help? Isn't he your wusband?" Aizawa felt angry. Because he knew Nedzu wouldn't joke with something like that.

"Wusband?" Nedzu nodded, his eyes never leaving paperwork.

"Work husband." Aizawa list of enemies was growing too quickly in the last days.

He really would need to have a relaxing vacation soon. One away from Midnight and Nedzu…

He groaned when he noticed he didn't exclude Hizashi in his idea of vacation. Nedzu, still with his high intelligence didn't understand what caused Aizawa to groan so early in the morning.

* * *

Monoma was chatting with Izuku as they were at the train station. A villain attack had blocked the route for the bus so he and Monoma ended up having to wait in the station. Both were chatting of their weekends.

"Sounds to me like you had fun Izuku… but man, busy weekend. I bet you would have liked some alone time." Monoma smirked already knowing the answer of the shy boy.

"Well… I didn't mind it. Is nice to spend time with others." He smiled and Monoma chuckled.

Monoma simple thoughts were. Of course, you would say that.

Before Monoma spoke a teasing remark he saw a girl from his class not far from them. He waved at her and let out a shout.

"Hey! Tokage!" Izuku looked where Monoma was looking.

He saw a girl with green dark hair, she was tall, and her hair seemed to fall before getting wavy as it fell over her shoulders. She looked confident and when she saw them she smiled, revealing her sharp teeth.

"Oi! Monoma! How is it going? Who is your friend?" She walked towards them with a smile.

Monoma smiled back at her as he placed his hand in the shoulder of Izuku.

"I am good, this is Izuku Midoriya, one of the few A class students I like. Izuku, she is Setsuna Tokage." Izuku nodded at the girl and Setsuna Tokage smirked seeing Monoma.

"Oh! Is this your secret crush Pony spoke you were forbidden of getting close with?" Both boys faces flushed in embarrassment as Monoma released Izuku.

"Hey! I already clarified that to them! He is my friend, I have the right to see him, and I like girls." Setsuna chuckled.

"Oh don't be like that Monoma. Love is a wonderful thing, I am actually jealous you have a cutie like him." She smirked approaching Izuku, placing her hand over his shoulder.

"What do you say Midoriya? Ditch Monoma and choose me, I promise I am a much better company." She laughed seeing Izuku red face. She walked away, leaving her arm hanging next to Izuku.

She was hoping to make him get scared when he noticed that her arm was away from her body and still next to him. She liked the idea of surprising people with her quirk.

What she wasn't expecting was the fascination and amazement in the eyes of Izuku when he noticed what was happening.

"Amazing! Can you separate more than your arms?! Does it needs to be a full body part? Can it be only an eye or finger?! How much distance can exist between you and the broken limbs?!" He was rambling quickly and this time it was her turn to be embarrassed at the sudden amount of praises towards her and her quirk.

Monoma walked next to her, placing his arm over her shoulder, avoiding her to run.

"Oh no. You don't. You were teasing me, now is your turn to get teased… and know the best part?" The sadistic side of Monoma was showing as he smiled at her.

"He is being a hundred percent honest. You can't fake that amazement and wonder… how does it feel to suddenly be under so much praise?" He smiled knowing that while she was confident, it was very different to receive the praises Izuku said.

He had fainted when Izuku called him his hero.

He loved every second of seeing Tokage red face as she tried to calm Izuku down, in what he knew was a fool's errand. Izuku just couldn't stop. He was a lover of quirks after all. To him everything was amazing.

Soon their train came and the trio got on board, Monoma had managed to fool a couple of boys so that Setsuna and Izuku ended up sitting together. Much to the chagrin of Setsuna who was trying hard to keep her composure next to the boy who saw her, as she was the most amazing person in the world.

She wouldn't lie though. She liked the way he saw her. But she wasn't used to it. She surely wouldn't mind it happening often.

When they reached the school Izuku was grabbed by a boy roughly.

"Deku! What do you think you are doing?" Izuku was getting ready for the usual explosion. But he was surprised when he heard a voice coming to his defense.

"Oi. Leave Midoriya alone, otherwise I will have to kick your sorry ass." Setsuna Tokage wasn't one to tolerate bullies.

She disliked them, as she had been a target herself at first because of her teeth. She learned that she needed to be confident, and how to kick the asses of anyone who tried to hurt her again.

"Oh? Hear that Deku? This girl thinks she can beat me." As Katsuki was walking forward he ended up falling face front. He never noticed that Izuku had placed his foot next to his tripping him.

"Leave her alone Kacchan!" Izuku didn't mind Katsuki bothering him. However, he wouldn't let him bother others.

Katsuki Bakugou was pissed. The person he deemed as inferior tripped him. He stood up getting an explosion ready. It was then he felt a poke in his shoulder. He spun immediately to send a explosion to whoever dare touch him.

It was then he saw a floating hand making a peace sign.

"Made you look." He heard the voice of the girl who just before said she would kick his ass.

Needless to say when Bakugou spun to face the girl in the direction of her voice, he was met with a solid fist that hit him square in the middle of his eyes. The punch send him to the ground with the lights going away.

Setsuna chuckled giving a high five to her own hand before reattaching it. She then walked next to Izuku and offered him a hand.

"Need a hand?" She smiled as she saw the look in his eyes.

With little effort she brought him up. Monoma meanwhile was carrying the unconscious Bakugou and placing him inside a group of bushes. Setsuna looked at him questioning his actions; he shrugged at her.

"We don't want people to wake goldilocks from her nap. I am just making sure no one wakes him up as they walk to the school." Izuku found himself laughing at the nickname Monoma gave Bakugou.

Setsuna smirked, nodding approvingly at Monoma.

"Good thinking Monoma. Now let us go. We got our own classes to be in." She smiled as they entered the school.

* * *

As they walked towards her classroom she found herself gravitating around Izuku, she just liked the soothing aura around the boy. He was like her classmate Reiko.

"Hey Midoriya…" She poked his arm, making him look away, he then saw her hand floating and he smiled. When he turned back to her, he was met with a floating head.

"I guess I lost my head." Her head was separated from her body. Izuku found himself laughing.

She liked the way he laughed. She liked to make him laugh. She returned her head and her hand back in place. She smiled at him before offering a hand to him.

"Can I call you Izuku?" She was smiling and her confidence made Izuku blush slightly as he took her hand.

"S-sure, you can call me Izuku." She nodded.

"Good, you can call me your heroine, or idol Setsuna."

Izuku chuckled and Setsuna was enjoying every moment she managed to make him laugh. Not much after that Izuku excused himself as he went to his class.

Neito Monoma had seen everything and approached Setsuna with a grin in his face.

"So…. Lost your head? I would say you lost your heart and Midoriya is holding it." Setsuna looked at Monoma with the same grin, her sharp teeth making it more intimidating.

"Oh… and what if I did?" This caught Monoma by surprise as Setsuna flicked her hair and walked to her desk; once she sat, she looked at Monoma her grin still in place.

"Maybe I do want to keep him close. Izuku is cute, and did you hear him laugh? I could sure live hearing that laugh every day." She was smiling as she imagined all the fun she would have teasing him too.

Monoma sighed.

"You are going to chat with Itsuka about it though." Setsuna blinked at this. That wasn't an answer she expected to hear.

"Itsuka? Kendo? Why?" Monoma sighed.

"Tokage. You are up for a fun story." He smirked as he now found out an advantage he had over her.

* * *

As Izuku walked to his class he heard a scream of "What?!" coming from class B. Surely everything was okay. Monoma and Setsuna were there after all.

As he entered the classroom, he was met with Tsuyu Asui who was sitting in her desk.

"Midoriya. Good morning." She waved at him and he waved back. She looked happy.

"Had a good weekend Midoriya?" He nodded at her.

He wondered if he should go into detail at what he did. But Tsuyu just nodded back before speaking again.

"I been wondering Midoriya… do you like Yaoyorozu or Jirou?" This made Izuku blush and Tsuyu nodded at his unspoken answer.

"I see. Your interaction with them last week showed that… is it because they are pretty?" Izuku found his voice again at her question.

"No…I mean, t-they are pretty… but I like them for who they are. Not because of their looks." Tsuyu nodded before standing from her place and approaching Izuku.

"If Kyouka face looked like mine. Would you still consider her pretty?" The eyes of Tsuyu looked deep into the eyes of Izuku demanding an answer.

She was met with a simple and confident answer.

"Yes." No stutter, no doubt, no time of considering. He spoke what he honestly thought.

Izuku wasn't one for looks. He saw people for what they really were.

Tsuyu noticed this she found herself with a small blush in her cheeks before nodding at Izuku.

"I see… thank you Izuku." He smiled at her. Feeling his cheeks getting slightly red at her calling him Izuku.

"You are welcome Asui." He spoke when he heard her speak fast.

"Tsuyu. You can call me Tsuyu…" She walked back to her desk now looking at the window and not at him.

Izuku smiled and went to his place, never knowing what Tsuyu was thinking.

_He doesn't mind how I look…_

* * *

Class B received a visit from Hizashi explaining to them how they would be sharing time with class A again, this time in a rescue environment. They would be with the Space Hero Thirteen. Some were excited of the exercise, others, because they would be seeing their favorite member of class A. Others, were fans of Thirteen so they were even more excited.

A girl, in particular, was smiling widely at this. Setsuna Tokage was thinking that maybe she could spend time with Izuku again.

Needless to say when Monoma explained Izuku situation to her she was surprised. Surprised no one got her on the fun! Did they not consider she might like to be part of such a thing too?

Itsuka took it well, Pony and Kinoko looked slightly jealous of her wanting to be part of the group with Izuku saying she would probably cheat taking more time. Reiko soothed the girls saying she wouldn't do that.

Moments like those made her remember why she liked Reiko and Itsuka the most.

* * *

Mirio and Tamaki were listening to an explanation by Nedzu how the rescue exercise would work. Nejire was also listening, but she was focused on the fact that she would be with Izuku. The other two knew she wouldn't really pay attention so they had to pay extra attention themselves.

"Is simple really, just do what you would normally do and have fun." Mirio smiled while Tamaki sighed before speaking.

"What about our classes?" It was Nedzu turn to smile.

"I saw your grades, trust me, you deserve the rest, you got to make the most memories while you can. Once the school year ends you will all be outside working as adults. So enjoy this rest really." Mirio smiled nodding as Tamaki just nodded.

He didn't trust the sudden rest. Something was going on. He just wasn't sure of what was going on.

This year a lot of changes were coming. He could see them. Mirio and Nejire seemed to be unable to look at the sudden plotting going around. But he could see it. He just didn't get what was the plot.

* * *

Classes went in their place; passes for tomorrow rescue exercise were done. And now it was all about rest. Rest for many. But not for Nedzu. He was writing a play.

"_Princess! I know I may not be what you were looking for… but please! My heart beats for you only from the moment our eyes met!" The eyes of the prince of the west shined with decision. _

_He knew he wasn't from a wealthy kingdom, but he offered the princess happiness._

"_Prince…" The voice of the princess cracked. For one side there was her duty to her country, and on another her wild feelings, roaring like a fire, demanding freedom._

_The princess could not speak, as the prince of the neighboring kingdom laughed._

"_Ha! Do you think you can make the princess happy?! With what are you going to make her happy! Only fortune can bring happiness." The opposite prince laughed, but the prince of the land of the west eyes did not relent. If anything, they shone brighter as he got ready for a fight._

"_Then let us duel! Whoever wins is right! And the one who is right shall have the hand of the princess!" He spoke with the bravado of a lion._

_The princess cried tears of emotion seeing the prince of the west willing to risk everything for her._

"_Prince! Don't!" She didn't want anyone fighting for her hand. She only wanted everyone to be happy… but that wouldn't happen it seemed. The two princes were willing to fight for her hand… for the princess love was immense…_

"Nedzu. What are you writing?" The voice of Toshinori broke the inspiration of Nedzu.

"Aaaah!"Nedzu tried to cover his work but failed as Toshinori grabbed one page with his long arms.

"Ah, a play? So you are writing the play for them? I thought you would choose something already existing." Nedzu sighed in relief.

"You scared me Toshinori, yeah I am making the play.. why didn't you knock my door?" Toshinori pointed to the open door.

"I knocked. Many times too. You were too invested in the play it seems… I honestly never pegged you for one for romantic plays." Toshinori smiled reading a few pages.

"Is really well done… I am impressed Nedzu." The headmaster nodded at the praise from his friend.

"Thank you. Hopefully, it will be great by the end… Now if you don't mind I would appreciate you didn't told the others of this." Toshinori smiled at him before leaving.

"I won't tell anyone… who may use that information for their own purposes." He wanted to speak of this to Recovery Girl. She loved romances.

* * *

Lunch today in the roof was with a bigger crowd than usual. Izuku was sitting surrounded by the wall composed of Monoma, Mirio, and Tamaki. The girls in the roof were Nejire, Itsuka, Momo and Kyouka. While getting food ready were Kinoko, Pony, Reiko, and Setsuna.

The girls were chatting between themselves as the boy did so too. This management of the roof had been possible only for Monoma quick gathering of the guys and telling them they should have a chat. Otherwise, the girls would have fought wildly for Izuku.

Itsuka gave Monoma a stare that promised pain. But his smug smile didn't fade pointing to Kyouka and Momo who were speaking between each other about what had clearly been a date in their weekend.

Itsuka didn't want to intrude on their chat. So she let Pony do that.

"You two went on a date?" Pony smiled at the surprised girls who were slightly blushing but nodded all the same. They didn't know how to explain both of them had a date with the same guy. Hopefully it seemed they wouldn't have many troubles with that. Itsuka Kendo walked towards them smiling bringing them a pair of plates with food.

"If I were to make a wild guess, you two dated the resident adorable student in your class?" Intuition was the tool of a martial artist and a hero. And Itsuka instincts developed through physical training for hours had yet to fail her.

Momo was thinking of a good excuse. But Kyouka was faster.

"What if we did?" Momo felt she would be in trouble soon when both girls noticed the giggle of Kinoko.

"Awww they are adorable. They are also into sharing him." The duo of students from class A was confused. But no more than Nejire who heard everything.

"Eh? You had a date with Izuku before me? Not fair! I invited him this Friday!" Needless to say both class A and B would be having a war council. Well, the majority of it. Setsuna head was in the hands of Izuku.

"Hey! Seen my body? Is tall and rather beautiful." She winked at him, surprising him and the guys who never saw the head coming their way.

"Ah!" The girls saw Setsuna sneakily spending time with Izuku, it was then they noticed that her body was indeed standing there, faking as if she was with them the whole time. Girl was sneaky.

* * *

A day of school went away, tomorrow they would be having a joint exercise in the rescue zone. Surprisingly. Today Izuku was walking alone back home. Monoma excused himself saying he had an important matter to attend.

Well, at least he thought he would be going alone.

"Izuku! Hey partner!" He heard the excited voice of Hatsume. Izuku looked at her and waved in her direction she excitedly ran faster.

"How is my husband doing today?" She let out her arm to take Izuku in a side hug that left him embarrassed.

"H-husband?!" Mei nodded as she dragged him so they kept walking.

"Of course, you are going to be a parent to my babies remember? Nedzu told you too." She spoke the last part with a mischievous smile and Izuku relaxed understanding what she meant. Then he noticed something.

"Oh… your face looks… clean. You didn't work in the workshop today?" Mei chuckled at this comment ignoring it.

"Is good I got to see you, I made you this!" She brought out of a bag behind her a pair of gloves. They looked simple in black color. He felt he had seen them before.

"Try them on!" She spoke excitedly as a child who had brought their parent their report card full of good grades. She smiled looking at him.

Izuku did as told; he found the gloves… comfortable. Then an excited Mei Hatsume grabbed his now gloved hands.

"We match! I knew the gloves would look good on you, good thing I made them a perfect fit!" Izuku was surprised.

Because for one thing he the gloves were custom made. That was a nice detail. Then again there was the underlying fact Mei Hatsume knew the size of his hands good enough as to make a pair gloves for him.

Then again. It was a gift with good intentions.

"Take it as an engagement band. A functional one too, they got extra padding to protect your hands whenever you hit anything!" She smiled widely as she gushed on the technical facts of how she made the gloves.

Izuku found himself smiling at her and blushing too at how obvious it was she made the gloves thinking on his safety. When he asked why she did them though it only confirmed his thoughts.

"I just want you to be safe of course! What kind of wife would I be if I let the father of my children get hurt?!" She let out the declaration proudly and loudly in the middle of the station.

The number of people who looked in the direction of Izuku and Mei was amazing. Some looked at them with disapproval ushering about how someone so young could end up having babies so soon with a girl so young. Others were jealous at seeing the beautiful girl speaking how much she wanted to keep her boyfriend safe. Surely they couldn't be parents.

Others, like a particular pair of married elderly people, nodded at Izuku and whispered he should be thankful for the loving girlfriend he had. Others even came to pat him in the back saying he should be proud of making his girlfriend so happy that she so boldly would scream of their love.

Of course, others said they were just a pair of embarrassing people. Izuku wanted to say it wasn't like that when Mei screamed again tightly hugging Izuku.

"Don't you dare speak that way about him! I will let you know he always makes sure I am well!" Mei kept rambling of Izuku talents that made him a good husband and parent for children. Needless to say, he only wished the train just could come faster.

* * *

Tamaki was sighing as Mirio ate a bit of the okonomiyaki Tamaki had with him. He offered some to the new guest in the home of Tamaki.

"So… why are you here again?" Tamaki looked at Monoma who took one of the okonomiyaki thanking Mirio.

"Itsuka brought me into this mess. I honestly don't know what I am doing here… do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Both boys nodded turning on the screen of the living room.

As they were selecting a movie, the girls were in the kitchen of Tamaki chatting. Well, Pony was chatting letting everyone else know how the deal worked.

"So Izuku agreed to have dates with us, and try the idea of us being in a loving relationship!" She smiled by the end as she clapped her hands.

Kyouka chuckled by the end.

"So… Izuku is that smooth eh?" Momo looked alarmed at her.

"Kyouka!" This only made her laugh more as Kinoko and Reiko were bringing out cookies out of the oven.

"Izuku is really nice. He is not one to go for looks. He likes people for who they are… and that is lovely." Kinoko smiled as Reiko nodded. Seemingly doing something with the cookies. Itsuka sat next to Momo and Kyouka.

"But we all agreed to share him. And he was okay with it… I believe Nejire is also in." She looked at her senpai who nodded.

"I am all for sharing. Izuku love is immense." She smiled remembering they had a date at Friday, and she would get to see him tomorrow too!

The girls of class A seemingly nodded.

"Well… if Izuku is okay, I am okay with it." Momo spoke formally. Kyouka chuckled.

"She is all for it trust me. Plus, I prefer us getting with each other than fighting. The dork wouldn't like us fighting over him." All the girls in the room nodded except for a girl who was scratching her head. Setsuna Tokage was in thought.

"I… I don't mind but… would it be bad if I got another girl in this plan?" Itsuka blinked at the question. She knew Setsuna had few friends.

"You surely don't mean them? Do you? I mean, they don't seem that open to this sort of stuff." Setsuna smiled nodding.

"I know they may not… but, if they were to spend time with Izuku I am sure they would like the idea…. Plus…. I would like her especially to be happy." Itsuka nodded. She knew who she meant. Setsuna best friend and sort of comrade in arms.

"You can try to talk with her…. now there is something important we need to cover." Itsuka brought a calendar that had a doodle of Nejire in the Friday and one of her on Saturday.

"Date order. The thing that makes us different from animals is our ability to schedule! So who wants a date with Izuku? We need to schedule!" Mayhem happened.

As this mayhem happened, Tamaki was surprised when he heard footsteps coming at them. It was Reiko.

"Oh…hello." She nodded and put down a plate of many cookies. But between these cookies, many looked more appealing and caught their eyes.

Tamaki took notice the cookies were of him, Mirio, Monoma, and Izuku. The Izuku cookie was particularly well done. They also took notice of how she placed a pair of cookies next to the cookie of Izuku, this one of a ghost and a heart. Tamaki guessed the message in the food.

"You want us to help you get a date with Izuku?" Reiko nodded.

Monoma chuckled.

"So these cookies are bribery, Reiko?" Reiko motioned with a finger for them to stay silent.

Mirio took the plate and nodded.

"We accept!" Tamaki and Monoma looked at him. Both speaking at the same time.

"We do?" Mirio nodded. His eyes burning with fighting spirit.

"As a firm believer of love, is my job as a master matchmaker to make sure girls get their dates!" Tamaki stayed silent before speaking.

"I thought we were helping Nejire." Mirio nodded, taking the cookie of himself and biting it with glee.

"We do, but we also help anyone who looks for love!" Tamaki sighed as Monoma just shrugged and took the cookie of Izuku.

"Oh, Izuku is a chocolate flavor." Tamaki looked at Mirio.

"What was your cookie?" Mirio smiled.

"Chocolate too. I am guessing Reiko filled all with chocolate." When Tamaki decided to bite the heart cookie he was surprised.

"Oh… strawberry jam… she is serious." Reiko smiled. The group of boys forgot she was still standing next to them. She took a cookie of Izuku from the plate before softly kissing it and then biting it.

She smiled. She knew Izuku would probably be sweeter than chocolate. But for now this was enough.

As the girls fought for the date with Izuku in the calendar, safely protected by Itsuka, Momo, Kyouka and Nejire, none had seen when Reiko wrote her name under Wednesday.

* * *

As the war council happened in the house of Tamaki who was still wondering why they chose his place, Mei Hatsume was working in a suit for Izuku. She had taken his measures when she hugged him. Plus in that tight hug, she had gotten many measurements so the suit would fit him. It wasn't anything particularly fancy. It was a suit so he wouldn't get dirty when she brought him to work with her in the workshop. She didn't want him to end up full of oil.

She looked at her reflection in a metal plate and smiled. She had cleaned her face before taking the gloves to Izuku. Moreover, he had noticed it!

She was still in confusion on what was the sensation she felt in her chest when being close to Izuku. But she didn't care really of what it was called. She liked the sensation, and she knew she would be a fool if she were to ignore it.

Speaking of which.

She brought out a small screen that offered her view of Izuku vitals.

"Pulse well… you reached your home safely…you are relaxed too." She smiled seeing as the only reason she could see his vitals was that he was still wearing the gloves. Her smile widened as she took out a sketchbook from the pieces of metal around her room. Quickly she started working in an image of Izuku. The sketch came fast. The difference of the first sketch of Izuku and this one was Izuku image was inside a gear, and gear next to that one had her own face in it.

"Oh Izuku, you just make things move so easily." She smiled as she felt a rush of ideas coming at her and she got to work before she forgot them. Sleep was for the weak!

* * *

Izuku was wearing the gloves as he practiced the guitar again sitting in his bed. This was in the company of Himiko who was behind him poking her head behind him seeing him play.

"Setsuna eh? I like how she punched Bakugou… Her hair is really as green as yours?" Izuku nodded as he practiced, the soothing guitar making Himiko relax.

"Yeah, though hers isn't curly. Hers is wavier… sort of goes down straight then it waves." Himiko giggled.

"She sounds pretty." Izuku nodded again. This time stopping his playing as he heard Himiko giggle.

"Aww don't stop playing Izuku. I like hearing you play. Plus I want to hear more of Setsuna. Think she will visit us? She doesn't sound like Momo, so will she come to pick you up in a motorcycle? She sounds like a badass." Izuku cheeks were red as he kept playing again.

He heard the giggles of Himiko softly fading as she fell asleep after time kept going. He placed her in bed comfortable and put his guitar in place. As Himiko took over his bed, he considered maybe he could go and use the guest room.

That was until he peeked under his bed. The sheets and pillows still there….

"How comfy is your fort?" Curiosity won over him as he got under the bed.

Needless to say, the events of the day reached Izuku letting his tiredness make him sleep in the surprisingly comfortable fort Himiko made under his bed.

* * *

Somewhere else, a school director was working endlessly in his masterpiece.

_The prince of the west. The prince of a far kingdom with little riches, he has traveled to meet the princess, a princess said to have a heart of gold and full of love. The prince has made its way to meet this princess…_

_The moment he entered the kingdom he was met with a maiden walking, she looked at him and softly waved at him. The heart of the prince was smitten by her. He decided that this woman would be the one he would marry. _

_He didn't need the princess. What he needed was love._

_But life works in fun ways, for soon a man holding a lute chuckled coming next to the girl._

"_Princess? Still in the market? Don't you know the prince will come today?" He heard the bard and looked at the girl whose cheeks flushed red at the amicable bard. _

"_Don't remind me… why father must make me marry a prince?" The bard chuckled, and the prince heart was smitten by the princess voice and demeanor. _

"_Well princess, the king only wants the best for you…" The man had a sad smile as he spoke. Was there more to his acts than he let on?_

"_But I just want love…" The prince walked with a decision, meeting the princess head on._

"_If it is love you are looking for, please, let me show it to you." The bard walked in front, keeping the princess safe behind him, still the princess peeked at the stranger, her eyes shining with amazement at this person she had never seen before._

"_And who would you be?" Asked the bard looking at the stranger, but the stranger eyes focused in the eyes of the princess._

"_My name is…"_

"Itsuka! Prince of the West!" Nedzu laughed manically as his mind traced how the play would work.

He would bring this play to life. The play he had been making would win the hearts not only of the public. But the critics too! It would prove to be the best!

_A piece of love and kindness. By Nedzu. Principal of U.A._

* * *

**Cut! **

**I often have said this in previous works, but for those who are for the first time reading anything I write, I often have this line of events planned and it gives me an idea of how long a story will be, and it gives me a chance to see how characters can get in and how I can play with the sandbox.**

**Now you know the real motive of the title! Again, Bucio, you impress me you big psychic. **

**Well, see ya all soon with chapter 6! Since I will be having some troubles for a while, I thought it would be nice to drop you what is planned.**

**Chapter 6.- Oh no you don't get to hurt him! Counterattack!**

**Chapter 7.- Ghost aren't scary when they hug you. Know I care for you.**

**Chapter 8.- Want some tea? Is my treat. Really. **

**Chapter 9.- Casual Friday. Flying lessons. Kissing under the stars.**

**Chapter 10.- My hands will be the wives of your hands. Let them stay together like this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.- Oh no you don't get to hurt him! Counterattack!**

The trip to the USJ also known as Unforeseen Simulation Joint, was usually for one class at a time. Mostly because it involved a rather costly experience to move so many people, but then again, it was all paperwork and approval. And for that reason Aizawa was forced into getting two more teachers for each class. Meaning there were four teachers in the bus with him included. Nedzu thought he was doing him a favor with the extra supervision…

"Yo! Aren't you excited Aizawa! This is a vacation pretty much." He felt the tight side hug of Hizashi as he sighed.

"Pretty much, how hard is to keep the children safe?" Nemuri, Midnight spoke too poking Aizawa from the seat behind.

"You two should behave. Aizawa already has a hard time with this many students. We must help him." Ken Ishiyama, Cementoss was sitting with Midnight with his arms crossed.

Aizawa was thankful Nedzu had sent him an adult to keep watch of the pair of children he was caring for. Two children who were over the age to be called children!

He really needed a vacation.

* * *

The students were excited as they got down and formed in their small groups. The girls of class B were working together to keep Pony in place who wanted to go with class A.

"Keep calm would you?" She was trying to see Izuku but they had to keep the order going. Plus it wouldn't look good for her to rush at him.

"Yeah. Look at Reiko and Kinoko, they are taking it pretty well." When Itsuka spoke she noticed Reiko holding Kinoko in place.

"Okay… only Reiko is taking it well…" She sighed as she saw Setsuna speaking with her friend.

"Yui! We got to talk!" Yui Kodai was a student with black hair barely touching her shoulders. She looked relaxed and serious. When she saw Setsuna she nodded.

"Setsuna. How can I help you?" She was surprised when Setsuna got her arm over her shoulders.

"I was hoping to help you in helping yourself." Yui Kodai sighed knowing fully well how her friend was.

As this happened, the big three of UA were together speaking with Aizawa.

"Just do what you usually do. Relax and enjoy it." He focused his gaze on Nejire for a while before sighing.

"Go. We both know you are dying to go see him." Nejire made a vow thanking him before rushing away. He focused on the other two teens.

"I believe I can count on both of you to be responsible adults and help me care for those children?" Aizawa surprising Mirio and Tamaki, was pointing at Midnight and Hizashi who were speaking with Cementoss about how ships worked apparently. Tamaki didn't remember there was more than one boat in the USJ, Mirio simply got the hidden meaning quickly.

"We can do that." Tamaki spoke as Mirio smiled nodding.

"Absolutely! No one can stop Lemillion and Suneater!" He brought Tamaki next to her who spoke in a grunt at his friends strength.

"And Nejire… she went for Izuku didn't she?" Aizawa and Mirio nodded. No words were needed to explain it.

"Someone tell me she didn't go to bite Izuku." Mirio laughed as he took Tamaki away. Better go see Thirteen again before they lost the chance of a proper hello.

* * *

Meanwhile tightly being hugged Izuku was considering if he should have said Nejire to let the hugs a bit down.

"Izuku!" She twirled him as she laughed.

Mineta and Kaminari were slightly jealous. More precisely Mineta was absolutely confused on how Izuku had gotten a girl like that when they had barely been in the school. What was going on?! Why he didn't get a hottie?! Why did Izuku had hot girls of the class too?!

Mineta found himself falling unconscious as he was about to cry blood at the injustice. Momo Yaoyorozu shuddering and everyone else seeing her as she had knocked Mineta out with a staff.

"Why did you do that?" The boys of the class asked. She was confused herself about the sudden impulse she had-

"I don't know… I just felt so creeped out…" While Momo may have been the one to hit Mineta, actually all the girls of the class had a similar feeling. Actually Hagakure was already planning a sneak attack when Momo hit him with the staff.

Nejire ignored the event and kept hugging Izuku taking the shorter boy and nuzzling him.

"Ah I missed you." She spoke with sincerity. Her sincerity made Izuku blush and while some of the guys of the class found it weird, others like Kirishima found themselves offering him a thumbs up.

"Oi Izuku! Is not manly making a girl miss you! Take responsibility!" He crossed his arm with a smirk nodding at his own words.

Izuku blushed and Nejire looked at him now expectantly. She didn't really felt Izuku had done anything bad. But she also didn't mind a compliment from him.

"I… I m-missed you too." Nejire smiled hugging him tighter.

Kirishima grinned patting Bakugou in the shoulder.

"That's manly eh?" Bakugou was seriously considering blasting Kirishima away. It was then he felt a poke in his shoulder and looked at a floating hand making a peace sign. The floating hand pointed in a direction.

As his line of sight followed the hand he found out a girl lacking a hand waving at him. She had an evil smile as she pointed at him motioning there would be problems if he did anything funny. He grunted remembering he wanted a rematch against her.

As this happened Izuku and Nejire had ended their hug and were both rambling about the USJ. This exchange surprised the rest of class A, never believing someone could follow the rambles of Izuku, surprisingly, it seemed Nejire was actually dropping more information than Izuku.

"They are a sea of rambling." Tsuyu voice caught the attention of Ochako and Kaminari.

"Well… I guess.. I mean they are excited." Was Ochako kind reply.

"They are nuts." Was Kaminari not so subtle answer.

"Oh they are simply sharing knowledge, providing each other with a broader view for this exercise! Izuku Midoriya never stops to impress me with his analytical prowess! Always a step ahead!" Iida was simply seeing what he wanted to see.

Kyouka and Momo simply smiled seeing the scene. They had to admit Nejire had a charm to her that made it hard for them to even consider being angry, that she was taking Izuku attention for herself.

* * *

As they entered the USJ they were given a brief introduction on how it would work.

"Now, Cementoss will be taking care of group A in the urban environment, Midnight will be with group B in the forest environment, Present Mic of group C in the ship scenario, Aizawa will be taking group D to the Mountain environment. After thirteen minutes you will rest for five and rotate to the next scenario until you been in the four of them. Any doubts?" Thirteen asked kindly as Hizashi giggled saying "ship" until he got a cement elbow to the gut.

As this happened, an explosion sounded, everyone looked to the side seeing a group of people rushing by. Cementoss didn't lose anytime in raising walls of the cement of the floor to block their advance. What took him by surprise were the sudden portals that came to be.

"Pro hero Cementoss. Such a bother… wasn't their supposed to be only one teacher here?" A man made of mist spoke.

Aizawa got his goggles on place as Nemuri and Hizashi also got ready.

"Villains? How did they know we had this exercise today?" Aizawa made memory when hearing the voice of Hizashi.

"_Aizawa. Did you moved my paperwork?" Nedzu asked before he submitted his paperwork for the joint exercise._

"_No. I dislike it." Nedzu nodded._

"_Someone seems to have taken a peek at my files…" Nedzu would have to check on this._

"Nedzu said someone entered his office and peek at the paperwork… that was one big gambit you played there." He looked at the mist figure of the portal who seemingly nodded.

"Indeed. He even seems to have found a way to block my portals of working in your school after that." Aizawa smirked at that.

High Specs was a powerful quirk. Nedzu could learn and adapt quickly to whatever he suspected happened and prepared accordingly. The mad man surely had expected someone entered his office.

Truth was, Nedzu was more scared of someone peeking the writing for the play than the school documents. So he prepared all sort of measures to protect the office and the school in general. High Specs was indeed a powerful quirk when properly used. In addition, fear was one big motivation.

A young man whose face was covered with a hand sighed.

"Whatever, more heroes means he will have to come faster when they are in danger." Hizashi smirked at this.

"Oi, I believe you are not really considering you have four pros right now." After this Hizashi focused in letting out a scream that startled many of the villains.

"Hahahaa!" He laughed as his quirk made its work. He had been careful to not be near the students as he used his quirk.

Cementoss didn't lose time raising the cement sediments from the floor to start trapping them.

Aizawa quickly went for Iida.

"You are the fastest Iida. Go at the school and tell Nedzu about this. We will make a distraction for you." Iida nodded at him.

"What is the distraction?" Aizawa pointed at the three students who were walking forward with serious faces.

"They are." Aizawa looked at the top three of U.A

Mirio smiled at the many villains. He spoke without losing focus of the enemies in sight and around them.

"You know what to do." Nejire and Tamaki nodded.

"Power!" Mirio immediately ran and ended up diving to the floor where he seemingly phased away surprising the rest of the students who were being kept together by Thirteen and Midnight.

The villains were startled by this as suddenly behind them Mirio appeared knocking them without any reserve.

When the young man with his face covered saw this he tried to go for a grab, only to be propelled away by a shockwave.

"No touching!" Nejire and Tamaki had seen the hole in the wall had seemingly been a product of the young man. So they understood immediately. Not touching him was a good idea.

As this happened the figure shrouded in mist got alarmed, and he quickly brought so many portals that both allies and enemies were sent everywhere.

True mayhem was starting. In the USJ!

* * *

Kirishima and Izuku found themselves together with Cementoss, Yui Kodai, Itsuka Kendo, and Tamaki. The last one being the first one to speak.

"Everyone is okay?" Tamaki asked seeing everyone nod. Cementoss took notice of where they were.

"Urban zone. We got teleported us randomly. Otherwise, he wouldn't send me in a zone full of material for me to use my quirk with." Tamaki nodded.

"He entered in panic when Nejire threw his ally away with a shockwave." Cementoss nodded as he made the student stay in-group.

"Well, we better go back to the middle, hopefully, Iida managed to run. We must regroup."

As they started walking through the urban environment, villains did try to aim for them but were quickly disposed of by the quirk of Cementoss being boosted in an urban environment. The students were on their guard the whole time, Cementoss covering the front with Tamaki in the back.

As they walked Itsuka approached Izuku seeing him nervous.

"Relax. There are pros and the top of the U.A. in here. Have faith in them." Izuku found himself nodding and relaxing there was no use in him being absolutely worried. He wouldn't be able to give his best if such was the case.

"Thank you, Itsuka…" He found himself saying her name without stuttering. Kirishima who was behind Izuku noticed the way the girl spoke with him.

"So manly… that girl is manly." Yui Kodai hearing Kirishima nodded.

"Indeed." Kodai knew of Itsuka prince tendencies. However, it was the first time she saw them in action. She wasn't disappointed. What she did also notice was how she was smiling at the boy known as Izuku. She took notice of his blushing cheeks and the way Itsuka looked at him.

She understood something now.

Itsuka liked the boy.

She found herself smiling finding the scene adorable. A small part of her was wondering, how hard would it be to make the boy blush. Like that with her.

Kirishima meanwhile was seeing Izuku and remembering his idol. Crimson Riot.

Bakugou often spoke badly of Izuku. Yet he was seeing someone who was trying his best.

_A "Manly Heart" to me is a life led without regret! _

He smiled deciding he would need to chat with Bakugou later about Izuku.

* * *

In the ship zone two things happened, one were villains were being electrocuted in the water. Monoma was cursing at being thrown in the water while copying the other boy quirk. He would remember this move by Setsuna. The villains who were not in the water were getting an intensive course in pain courtesy of Present Mic scream.

Once the villains were subdued he gathered everyone.

"Come on kids! I am worried of Eraser Head being alone!" He gathered everyone quickly as they moved away. He looked at Tsuyu.

"Can you use the rope to bring out the kid who electrocuted the water?" Before she could answer Setsuna approached.

"Leave that to me." She snickered thinking of how fun it would be to see Monoma. She had seen the other boy freeing his electricity and how he ended up. The idea of seeing a dumb Monoma pleased her.

As the group kept moving Hizashi hoped Nemuri and Aizawa had it as easy as him.

Nemuri, Midnight in fact had it extremely easy. She ended up making the villains whose quirks didn't protect them from her quirk to fall asleep. She smiled after making sure the situation was difused to bring the rest of the students out and back to the center.

"Hopefully those two have it easy…" As she spoke a few student asked her if she wasn't worried about Cementoss.

"What? Why would I worry? Pretty much the majority of the area has cement for him to work with. If he got into the urban area he probably already trapped everyone else. I am more worried about Eraser Head and Present Mic."

Aizawa, Eraser Head was in the company of the majority of students, Todoroki and Bakugou having frozen and blasted the majority of the small fries. He sighed.

"I hope Midnight and Mic have it easier."

The trio of teachers spoke the same thing in different places.

"They would be in troubles without me." The three friends of the past were hoping the other was fine.

Cementoss was feeling for a weird reason sort of alone.

"Professor? Are you well?" Izuku asked at Cementoss who sighed.

"I am not sure…. I feel suddenly alone…" Izuku patted the professor in the back. He didn't really get what could happen to Cementoss to get him like that.

* * *

In the middle ground Shigaraki Tomura was standing after the shock he received that sends him to the floor.

"Ugh… there weren't supposed to be so many people… here." Kurogiri helped him stand.

"What do you want to do? The people you gathered are most probably defeated already. Our plans were based only in Eraser Head. We didn't consider so many heroes." Tomura grunted.

"I know… let us get Nomu and see if we can raise the kill count here…" Kurogiri nodded but stopped for a moment.

"You are sure?" Tomura grunted and he sighed as he opened the warp gate bringing out Nomu.

As the hulking figure came out the heroes had regrouped.

Tomura smiled at this.

"Oh perfect, we don't need to go looking for you anymore." As he spoke he was counting the people he had seen before.

"Wait… three are missing." He heard the sound of something moving behind him and was met with a punch, throwing him away. Before Kurogiri could react, a shockwave pushed him away.

"Actually only Tamaki is missing." Mirio looked over without worries as Shigaraki tried to touch him only to pass through him.

"Permeation. Awesome right?" Mirio smiled as he avoided the rushing creature that did push Shigaraki away.

"That is bullshit!" Shigaraki couldn't believe someone had a quirk like that. It pretty much nullified his.

"No. Is my quirk." Mirio smiled as he signaled for Nejire to come back.

Mirio stood up in front of the trio of villains defiantly.

"I would like it if you just surrendered and left my juniors to have their classes." Mirio eyes showed decision and his posture showed no openings. That's why Shigaraki felt so angry when a portal opened taking him away.

"Wait!" Kurogiri preferred to safe keep their weapon and save them rather than foolishly lose it.

As they went away Mirio smiled.

It was then the roof broke and All Might came down.

"My apologies! Iida told me and… is it over?" Aizawa nodded as Hizashi and Nemuri regrouped in their usual trio. Cementoss feeling oddly lonely again until he saw Thirteen next to him with the remaining students.

"I believe we owe the students a recess…" All Might smiled at this. He was happy to see nothing much had happened.

* * *

The pro heroes were speaking between themselves when Nedzu came with reinforcements. He was happy of seeing everything resolved itself quickly. There were no injured surprisingly. But there was a lot of cleanups to do with the remaining villains.

As this was going on the students grouped between themselves and started chatting. Nejire receiving tons of praise from her juniors together with Mirio.

Tamaki sighed as he ate. He was surprised when Izuku came to sit next to him.

"You were great senpai." This made Tamaki raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't do much Izuku." Izuku denied with his head.

"You were keeping us safe together with Cementoss, you also made sure we didn't separate, and you were always looking out for us. I believe you were a true hero." Tamaki found himself in the need to eat a bowl of ramen so he could hide his face there, away from Izuku praises.

Tamaki understood something of Izuku. He was one who admired all the parts of hero work.

Not only the showy acts, but he also understood the weight and importance of what may look like menial tasks.

"Thanks…" As this happened both were surprised to see Mirio face appear in the middle of the floor.

"You two are bonding! That's great!" Mirio smiled as Nejire came to take Izuku away.

"Bond with me! Tamaki already has Mirio!" Mirio and Tamaki again were surprised at her comments. Did she thought they were a couple? They were besties. It's different.

To surprise Izuku further, a group of girls tackled him to the ground. Kinoko, Pony and Setsuna. Each with different motives.

"Izuku! Are you well?! they didn't hurt you right?" Kinoko and Pony were worried of his health. Setsuna had something different to say.

"Yo! Izuku! I took a picture of Monoma you need to see how dumb he looks!" Slowly Reiko came walking and just kneeled next to him.

"Are you well?" Her voice caught his attention and he noticed the worry in her eyes. He nodded with a smile.

"I am well… Tamaki and Cementoss kept us safe." The girls all focused on Tamaki who for a moment felt threatened. He was their senpai, he had three years of experience over them, and was an intern who fought constantly in the streets with a pro hero. That didn't meant he couldn't feel fear. But he was surprised at the thankful smiles he was receiving.

"Thank you senpai." He felt embarrassed for a moment at hearing all the girls thanking him. Mirio coming out of the floor in his costume smiled at his friend offering him a side hug.

"I told you, you are more popular than you believe." Mirio smile made Tamaki smile nodding.

"I guess…" Nejire got to hug both of them.

"We are the big three remember?" The trio nodded at her words and they focused on seeing the girls all hug Izuku.

They noticed how Kyouka and Momo walked too looking for Izuku and smiling when they saw him. Kyouka immediately went to join the group hug. Momo wasn't sure how to enter at this Mirio spoke.

"She still needs to relax more." His friends nodded.

Then they heard a girl screaming. They noticed her pink skin and horns.

"Let me on in the group hug!" She just jumped at the pile of people. Who managed to support her added weight. This time it was Tamaki who spoke.

"There you got a girl who is relaxing way too much." Nejire nodded before standing up.

"Well I am up for the group hug." She walked holding both friends by their hands.

"Oi!" Tamaki didn't want to be together with so much people, he was given no option as Nejire brought him in front of everyone.

"Hey! Everyone! Why not hug your senpais!" The girls and some others went immediately for the hug. Mineta was trapped in a mix of Sero tape and Aizawa bandages. Both didn't know why they trapped him. They just felt it was right. Tamaki felt both weird and happy. Mirio chose to offer a prayer for his best friend as he used his quirk to get away.

"Ah, such a beautiful scene." Mirio spoke with a smile seeing the group hug going. He noticed that as this happened two people were gone and he couldn't avoid chuckling.

"That girl acts as if she was a ghost." Reiko was nowhere to be seen and neither was Izuku.

* * *

"Reiko?" The girl had brought Izuku a bit farther away from where everyone was sharing a group hug about their success.

Before he could ask anything he found himself in a hug from the gray-haired girl.

"I was worried." Izuku returned the hug. She broke it after a moment making some distance between them.

"Tomorrow. Can I pick you up?" Izuku was surprised. She was taking him to a date?!

As confused as he was he found himself nodding.

"It will be good, I promise." Reiko, Izuku noticed was someone of few words. She never spoke much. But she still manages to say so much in few words that he was surprised about it.

"Thanks, Reiko." He smiled and found himself blushing. It had taken him a few times to get it. But what made Reiko so nice was that she was willing to speak to him.

She was silent. She liked silence and saw no reason in speaking. Yet she chose to share a few words with him, those special words that she just didn't share so often. And that made it special. She chose to share with him…

Reiko noticed the blushing cheeks of Izuku and brought her hand towards it.

"Izuku?" She spoke softly curious of what elicited the blush of his cheeks. She was surprised when Izuku brought her in a hug. Reiko understood then. The hug was enough of an answer.

She returned the hug softly. A clear message was going through the hug.

_I don't need words to say how much you mean to me. Your actions speak much more clear than any words can do, and I am thankful for the words you share with me… for in the silence of your care they sound much louder. And they mean so much more._

Reiko tightened the hug clearly saying.

_You are worth every word. You are worth every hug, every time we hold our hands, every time we look into the eyes of the other. I want to share every moment with you._

* * *

Far away Snipe was looking at Reiko and Izuku hugging.

"…. Adorable….." He couldn't believe how beautiful the scene of the silent hug was.

No words were needed. For those lovebirds.

Toshinori Yagi was silently seeing Izuku with a smile, hiding between trees together with Aizawa, Hizashi and Nemuri. The last one holding a handkerchief.

"They don't need any words…. To express how much they like each other…" Midnight had seen many dramas, but she had to admit, this type of silent romance had its own charm.

"I am rooting for Nejire still…" Aizawa nodded at the words of Hizashi.

"She offers a more stable future." Hizashi nodded, Nemuri pointed at them.

"Are we seeing the same lovely moment?" Toshinori Yagi was simply smiling.

Seeing Izuku so happy was something he was glad to get to see. He never had any children. But he had to admit that in Izuku he found a sort of feeling that made him feel like a proud dad seeing his boy grow up. It was weird. But not unwelcomed by any means.

Was that the way a father felt when being proud of their children?

* * *

Once cleanup ended, and the students were taken back to the school so they could all go back to their homes.

The students were thankful there had been no troubles thanks to luck and the heroes.

Izuku was this time walking towards the station as he heard steps and noticed it was Itsuka. She waved at him as they walked in silence. Itsuka simply approached Izuku linking her hand with his, soothingly offering a grip that made him relax.

"Crazy day right?" Izuku nodded as her chill voice spoke.

"Yeah… but nothing bad happened today…" Itsuka nodded.

"I was worried about you trying something you know? I know how much of a hero you are." Her words made him blush slightly.

"Thanks…" She smiled bringing him closer to her as she spoke.

"Mind if I drop you at home?" This surprised Izuku who got a finger to his lips courtesy of Itsuka.

"I am not getting a no as an answer." She smiled confidently making him blush as he accepted her idea.

During the trip to the station, on the train and in the walk to his home. Itsuka Kendo never once let go the hand of Izuku Midoriya. It was a silent journey in which Itsuka did nothing but hum tunes to songs Izuku didn't know but found nice.

As they reached the Midoriya household Itsuka smiled.

"Nice place… Izuku." Her voice made him look at her with surprise seeing the usually cool Itsuka was having her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Would… would it be okay for me to pick you up on Saturday? I would like to take you to have a fun time. Especially after today." Izuku found himself nodding. He was brought in for a surprise when Itsuka brought him close to her and kissed his lips softly.

"It's a date." Itsuka waved Izuku as she left walking.

Inko Midoriya and Himiko Toga looking at the fleeting image of Itsuka walking off in the sunset. Both making sure to rub their eyes as when they saw Itsuka going away they could swear they were seeing a prince walking away leaving a princess safely in her home.

Himiko got to pass the illusion effect faster as she went out to get Izuku inside for him to tell her everything about what she said.

* * *

In the school, Nedzu was sighing filling the paperwork of the day. But he had a small smile on his face seeing the two framed pictures he had in his desk now.

One was of the big three, Tamaki, Mirio and Nejire in their hero costumes being hugged by the students. The other was of Izuku Midoriya tackled by the girls of class B and A. The silly scene made him laugh and keep on doing the paperwork with glee.

He was doing all this extra work for them.

The students would one day become heroes. They would be working full time, they would be having irregular schedules, their lives would be in the line all the time, the competition was fierce and they would be part of it.

Therefore, he had to make sure they had a good time in school. So they could look at the past and say:

I remember how fun those days were.

He saw the picture of the big three again.

"I am sorry Nejire. This play is about prince Itsuka…" He sighed as he kept working.

Not knowing someone heard his voice and decided they would be checking that play.

* * *

**Cut! Not too long but hey you know me, I am not one for retelling cannon. **

**See ya all soon in chapter 7**

**Chapter 7.- Ghost aren't scary when they hug you. Know I care for you.**


End file.
